The VSecret
by screamLove
Summary: Haruhi's not a human. So, what is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to continue my previous story. You see, I got busy with graduation practices and it came to the point wherein I got tired of continuing the story. (-.-) I'm truly sorry. Yeah, I know, it's unprofessional. But hey, I have no plans of becoming a novelist or something, hihi. :D **

**To **_**i-heart-kaoru**_: I still remember my promise, don't worry. :]

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi, a freshman Ouran High student, is pacing on the carpeted floor on her massive bright yellow room nervously. Of course, this type of action is very normal to every human being that lived in this world. You tend to have butterflies on your stomach when the first day of school arrives. Haruhi, on the other hand, is feeling the same as the other humans are feeling but she's _way_ too different from humans. How? She's a _royal vampire._

"Haruhi-sama," A maid peaked from Haruhi's door. "The limousine is already waiting."

Haruhi stopped pacing and gave a nod to the maid. "Thank you Michi-san." She took her bag from her queen-sized bed and gracefully walked towards her door to leave. "Where's Otou-san and Oka-san?" She asked while walking along the wide corridors in their mansion. She was accompanied by the maid, Michi. "Kyo-sama is still asleep while Kagura-sama is planting new flowers in the garden." Haruhi sighed. "Michi-san, can you do me a favor? Tell Oka-san to stop planting new flowers in the early morning. Let Akito-kun and Isao-kun do the gardening." Michi smiled, she knew that the only daughter of the Fujioka family is very sweet and caring. Michi was the only who knew of the secrets of their family. "But, I have to escort you to the limo." Haruhi shook her head. "It's okay Michi-san, I can manage. Tell Oka-san to get some sleep." Michi nodded. "Walk fast Haruhi-sama so that you wouldn't be exposed too much under sunlight." Haruhi chuckled and nodded. They were now standing in front of the entrance door. Before Michi could leave, Haruhi called her. "Michi-san, do I look like a commoner enough? I shouldn't let the entire school know that I'm rich or something." Michi squinted her eyes and tilted her head a bit to the side. She reached something inside her pocket and it revealed a black framed glasses. "Here, wear this Haruhi-sama. Your appearance gives away the secret." Haruhi giggled and took the glasses from Michi. She immediately wore it. "How about now?" Michi nodded with approval. "Perfect."

Haruhi waved goodbye to Michi. "Don't forget to tell Oka-san okay?"

Michi nodded. "Of course Haruhi-sama." Haruhi was now starting to walk towards the limousine. "Don't get too exposed to sunlight Haruhi-sama!"

Without looking back, Haruhi waved a hand. She finally reached the limo and climbed inside. Inside the limo, she was trying to think of an excuse why she came to school with a white limousine. When she enrolled at Ouran, she told the chairman that she came from a middle-class family. She even told the chairman that her mother was deceased and that she lives together with her father in an apartment. Haruhi was able to get a scholarship in Ouran because of her outstanding grades when she took the entrance exam. Luckily, she was the very first scholar the school ever had. She did all of this so that no one would try to investigate about her. Her father erased all of the information that was posted in the internet about them. Although, the information was totally incorrect, they still couldn't let someone know a thing about them, even though it was false. They couldn't let the people know that they are the number one's richest families in the whole world.

_If ever someone asks, I'll just tell them that I accidentally met my former middle school classmate who was also rich. I'll tell them that he offered me a ride to school._ Haruhi nodded. She settled for that explanation. The ride from their mansion to the school was 20 minutes away. So, her mind drifted off somewhere, waiting for the limousine to arrive in Ouran High Academy.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? :/ I hope you did. I'll be explaining Haruhi's attire in the next chapter. :] Take care! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I present to you, CHAPTER TWO! :D**

* * *

"Haruhi-sama, we've arrived." The family chauffeur called out from the front seat. Haruhi was stopped from her reverie. She looked at the driver and asked him the same question: "Do I look like a commoner already?"

The chauffeur shifted in his seat to look behind him. He looked at his passenger and nodded. "The glasses give you a nerdy look. It doesn't give away anything. Your clothes are also pretty simple, nothing special." The driver commented. Satisfied with his answer, Haruhi stepped out from the limousine. When she was able to stand up with both of her feet on the ground, students turned their heads around to look at the passenger who was in the white limousine. This made Haruhi feel nervous and light-headed. _This is going to be a long day._ She thought and sighed. She started to walk towards the school campus. She was walking a little bit fast than the other students. She can't stay too long under the sunlight or else she'll faint. While walking along the vast grounds of Ouran, she could sense that a lot of people were staring at her back. _I hope they don't notice anything._ She sighed and continued walking.

Her outfit was just pretty simple; she even bought it in a commoner mall. She was wearing a plain light pink tank top and over it was a small white jacket that fell until her mid-waist. She had dark jeans on. Her long brown hair was braided. (Do you recognize Hanajima from Fruits Basket? That style of hair is what I'm trying to describe. Hihi.)

Haruhi finally reached the outside corridors of the building. _Now, to find my classroom._ "Class 1-A." She was holding a small piece of paper on her right hand. "This must be on the second floor…." She muttered.

"Excuse me miss," Two voices were heard behind her back. She turned back and saw identical twins. They had red hair and amber-colored eyes. "We were wondering if you have any plans on walking. You've been standing on that spot forever." The guy on the left said.

Haruhi bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just don't know where to find my room."

_She seems polite._ The guy on the left thought. He could feel his brother poking at his side. He looked at him and saw mischief in his eyes. The guy shook his head. His mirror image tilted his head to one side and furrowed his eyebrows. A gesture that would clearly say: Why? The guy sighed and turned his head back towards the girl standing in front of them. She was still standing on the same spot, looking at them.

_I wonder what they're thinking._ Haruhi thought.

"What class are you in?" The guy asked.

"Class 1-A." Haruhi replied.

The twins' eyes narrowed. "So we're in the same room then??" The guy on the right finally spoke.

"Eh? You're in Class 1-A too?" Haruhi asked.

The twins nodded.

Haruhi smiled. "Cool."

"Why aren't you wearing the prescribed uniform?" The guy on the right asked again.

"I can't afford it." Haruhi replied in a deadpan tone.

The twins' eyebrows furrowed in question. "Then, how are you able to attend here?" The guy on the left asked.

"Scholarship."

Their eyes turned into planets. Haruhi saw this and was quite confused. "What's wrong?"

"How much did you score in the entrance exam?" The guy on the right asked.

"I got the exam perfect."

"WHAT!?" The twins spoke in sync. Haruhi was startled by this. "Wha-wha-what's wrong??" She asked.

The twins were still gawking at her and this was making her _really_ nervous. "Uh guys, staring isn't polite you know."

The twins finally stopped staring at her. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You are?" they spoke in unison.

_Wow. Perfect harmony. _"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you." She smiled. They heard the first bell ring. "We better get going, or else we're going to be late." Haruhi said.

The three of them walked together. "So, Haruhi," She turned to look at her right and saw Hikaru. _They're quite easy to identify, call it a vampire's instinct maybe._ She thought. "What is it?"

"Why can't you afford the uniform? It only costs 300,000 yen you know." Hikaru said with a bored tone.

_Rich bastard._ "Because I'm not rich as you think." Haruhi sighed

"Ne, Haruhi," She turned her head to her left again and saw Kaoru. "How about playing a game with us after homeroom period?"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows in question. "What game would that be?"

The twins left her side and stood in front of her with identical smiles plastered on their faces. "Which-one-is-Hikaru Game!" They said cheerfully.

Haruhi chuckled. She found this game very easy. "And what do I get if I win?"

"You know Haruhi, …" Hikaru spoke.

"… Nobody has ever guessed which one of us is Hikaru." Kaoru continued his twins' sentence.

"So you shouldn't be giggling when your fate is already set, because when you lose," Hikaru spoke again.

"You have one whole day to play with us!!" They said in unison.

"Are you giving me a challenge?" Haruhi smirked. _Easy peasy._

They nodded. "We're giving you until –"

"Awhile ago, Hikaru was standing on my right and Kaoru on my left. Now? The left one is Hikaru and the other one is Kaoru." Haruhi smiled victoriously.

The twins were surprised. _How could she …?_

In sync, the twins brought their arms up and made an x sign. "Wrong!"

Haruhi giggled. "You know I'm right. Physically, you are similar. But when it comes to personality, you're different. I know we're not close but seriously, I can tell. I can just feel it." Haruhi gave them a soft smile.

Hikaru, who was feeling different emotions inside, started to talk. "Let's go. We're gonna be late for sure." He started walking. Before Kaoru followed him, he turned to Haruhi and mouthed 'follow us' to her. Haruhi got the message and started to follow them. She was behind the twins.

The twins are still aware of Haruhi. "How could she do that Kaoru?" Hikaru asked without looking at his brother.

"Do what, my dear brother?"

"How can she say the things we've always wanted to hear?" Hikaru's voice was soft.

Kaoru shrugged, even he doesn't know the answer to that question. Even though they've met Haruhi a couple of minutes ago, they couldn't understand why she was able to tell them apart. The words she uttered were painful but at the same time, it was the truth.

The trio finally arrived at Class 1-A. The twins went inside first followed by Haruhi. The teacher was already standing behind the desk that was in front of the class. The twins took their seats. Haruhi was standing beside their teacher.

"Class, please settle down." The teacher called.

Haruhi gulped. _I really hate this part._

"This is your new classmate, Fujioka Haruhi. She's the only scholar here in Ouran High Academy." With that statement, every student in the room was whispering. They were looking at her with strange glances. _Damn this people. If only I was allowed to read minds, but Otou-san won't let me._

The teacher tapped Haruhi's back. "Fujioka-san, your seat's right beside the window." Haruhi looked and there was sunlight. She couldn't seat there.

"Ano, sensei," Haruhi spoke.

"Yes Fujioka-san?"

"Would it be okay if I seat at the back? I can't let myself be exposed to sunlight too much. I have allergies." Haruhi lied. _Now they'll think that I have skin disease. Great._

"You have skin disease Fujioka-san?" The teacher asked with curiosity.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, no. I would have red spots, what's that called, uhh, rashes, I think."

"Okay. I see." The teacher pointed someone that was seated at the back. "You exchange places with Fujioka-san." The student stood up and made his way towards Haruhi's previous seat. Haruhi gave the teacher a smile and walked her way towards her seat.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Haruhi was able to make it through the morning session. On the outside, it may look like she was listening, but she wasn't. Back in her middle school days, they were given higher education. Where did she attend her middle school? It was a school wherein all students are royal vampires. It's the same as Ouran High, students come from royal families, but they're humans.

She already knew about the lesson so, all she has to do is to review. Haruhi's sitting in her desk, doing nothing. Since she's a vampire, she only needs to drink blood once or twice in a day. "I wanna go home …" She muttered under her breathe. She crossed her hands at her desk and placed her head on them. "I'll just get some sleep …" After a couple of seconds, Haruhi dozed off.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the school cafeteria:

"Hika-chan, you're awfully quiet today. What's wrong?" A small statured senior with blonde hair asked Hikaru.

"Some commoner was able to differentiate us. We've only met for a couple of minutes and she was able to identify which is which." Kaoru replied for his brother. He could see that his elder brother was in no mood of answering.

"Really?" A raven-haired guy with rimless glasses spoke. _That commoner's interesting._ "What's the name of the commoner?" He asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi. She's the one and only scholar here at school. And guess what, she got the entrance exam _perfect_." Kaoru emphasized the word 'perfect'.

"That explains her glasses." Hikaru added.

"Wow. She must be amazing, ne, Takashi?" The small statured senior tugged the sleeve of a lean man with raven hair. It's just that, he doesn't wear any glasses.

"Ah." The lean man replied.

"We must meet that Fujioka Haruhi of yours Hikaru and Kaoru!!" A blonde man with purple eyes exclaimed.

"Did she leave the room Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to look at his brother.

Hikaru shrugged. "I think not. She didn't stand up when the bell rang." The twins looked at each other for awhile and then Cheshire grins were plastered on their faces.

"Let's go visit our toy!" The twins spoke in unison and sprinted. The glasses guy, purple-eyed guy, small guy and lean guy followed the twins in a slower pace.

Meanwhile,

The twins were peaking in the room. They could see Haruhi sleeping on her desk.

"What should we do Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's do this in an old-fashioned way: scare her." Hikaru grinned from ear to ear. Kaoru mirrored his brother's expression. Before they could start their mischief, someone called them.

"What are you two doing?" The purple-eyed guy asked the twins.

"She's sleeping on her desk." Kaoru pointed so that the purple-eyed guy could see.

The eyes of the purple-eyed guy narrowed. "You unscrupulous twins! What are you two planning?! Shouldn't you be grateful to this commoner who was able to tell which is which!!? Blah blah blah …" While the purple-eyed guy was rambling, he heard a shriek. He immediately rushed inside the room. "You devil twins! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS PURE AND INNOCENT GIRL!?"

The glasses guy walked up behind the purple-eyed guy. "Tamaki, look."

Tamaki stopped babbling and looked at the scene before him. He saw the twins' expressions. They looked pale; they were white, as white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong with you twins?" Tamaki asked. He was confused.

"She's, she's, pretty." Hikaru stuttered. Tamaki could see Hikaru holding large glasses in his left hand. Kaoru nodded.

"Eh?" Tamaki was curious, he went to the place where the twins were standing. "Let me see, move it." The twins made a side-step for Tamaki to see. Tamaki also became white. He had never seen someone so beautiful. "Kyouya, look at this."

Kyouya, the glasses guy, strode towards Tamaki's place. When he took over Tamaki's place, he had the same reaction as the twins and Tamaki. _She looks like a doll, a human-sized doll._ Kyouya thought.

The small-statured senior and the lean guy were also curious. They stepped behind Kyouya and saw the face of Haruhi. "She looks like a doll." The small-statured senior commented.

_That's what I was thinking Hunny-senpai._ Kyouya thought. She was like a porcelain doll. White skin, pinkish cheeks, long brown hair and naturally red lips, everything about her looked like a doll. All that's left is her eyes.

They heard her groan. All of them started to backtrack. The twins were sitting on the desk on her left side. Tamaki stood behind the twins, Kyouya was beside Tamaki, so as Hunny and the lean guy. Her eyes started to open a little. "Light …" She muttered.

She still was not aware of the other presences that were beside her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Is lunch break over?" She asked, thinking that no one would reply.

"Not yet. 30 more minutes left Haruhi." Hikaru answered.

She nodded in reply. Her mind still hasn't registered the fact that someone answered her question. When she turned her head to the left, her eyes turned into saucers. She was seeing 6 handsome men, staring at her. "Who are …?"

"We're very sorry for interrupting your sleep Haruhi-hime." Tamaki apologized with his prince-like charm.

"Eh? What's with the princess? What are you all doing here? Who are you guys?" She asked several questions.

Kyouya stepped forward. "Let me introduce these guys for you." He pointed towards Tamaki. "He's Suoh Tamaki."

Tamaki bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi."

Haruhi replied with a smile. With that reply, Tamaki blushed.

Kyouya placed his palm on his chest. "My name's Ootori Kyouya." Haruhi turned her head a little bit to the left. Haruhi also replied him with a gentle smile. _She's a living doll with chocolate eyes._ Kyouya thought.

Kyouya pointed towards the lean guy. "His name is Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori-senpai." Mori nodded and gave Haruhi a smile.

"Hello Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

_A doll with a melodic voice._ Kyouya thought again. "Lastly," He pointed towards Hunny. "He's Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call him Hunny-senpai." Hunny bounced towards Haruhi and landed on her lap.

"Hello Haru-chan! Let's eat cake together soon, ne?" Hunny spoke with cheerfulness.

Haruhi was quite surprised with Hunny's sudden attack. She can smell all of the guys' blood flowing from them. But thanks to her constant resistance training back in her middle school days, she could easily resist temptation. "Of course Hunny-senpai." She gave Hunny a smile which made him blush.

"What are you all doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"These devil-incarnated twins were plotting something evil against you, my darling daughter. So, father had to come running and save you from their evil acts!" Tamaki rambled on and on about the safety of his 'precious' Haruhi.

"Since when did I become your daughter? I'm not your daughter." Haruhi replied with a deadpan tone. Tamaki heard this and retreated into his corner of woe. Black clouds started to loom over him.

The twins looked at Tamaki and they laughed hysterically. Kyouya, on the other hand was staring at Haruhi like there's no tomorrow. He couldn't tear his eyes off from her. It was like she was some kind of magnet. _Beautiful and intelligent, but, she's a commoner._ He thought and sighed. "Have you eaten your lunch Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi looked at him. _He has onyx eyes. Stunning._ Haruhi thought. "Nope. I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot during breakfast because my favorite food was served."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Haruhi smiled. "It's a secret."

"Haru-chan, haru-chan," Hunny tugged on Haruhi's pants.

"Yes senpai?"

"Are you free after classes?"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side. "Yes. Why?"

Hunny smiled. "After class, go to the Third Music Room okay?" Hunny turned his head towards Kyouya. "Kyou-chan, can she come? Can she?" Hunny pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Kyouya nodded. "Of course. It will be free of charge."

Haruhi got confused. "Free of charge? Do I have to pay? If you're asking me to pay, well sorry. No can do."

Hunny shook his head. "No Haru-chan. You don't have to. Just promise to go to the Third Music Room okay?" His puppy-dog eyes appeared again.

Haruhi smiled and gave Hunny a nod.

Even though Tamaki was in his corner of woe, he could still hear the conversation going on. When he heard Haruhi agree, he jolted up. "My lovely daughter is going to visit his daddy later!? How joyous!! Did you hear that mother?! Yahoo!" Tamaki was jumping up and down.

"I am not your daughter Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi replied with a glare but Tamaki didn't notice this. He was too preoccupied jumping.

"Tono, you should leave already." Hikaru said.

"Yep. You guys too. 15 minutes left. Students will start to barge in the rooms." Kaoru added.

"See you later Haru-chan!!" Hunny waved goodbye. He was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki gave Haruhi a bear hug. "I'll see you later sweet daughter!"

"Senpai … can't … breathe …" Haruhi found it hard to utter words when you're losing your breathe.

The twins pried Tamaki off from Haruhi. "You're killing our toy Tono." They spoke.

Kyouya bowed a little. "It would be a pleasure to see you later Haruhi. Are you able to make yourself go there?" _She might get lost._ He thought.

Haruhi smiled. "Uh-huh. Don't worry."

"See you later then Haruhi." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi waved and smiled.

"Haruhi," She heard Hikaru.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"You're going to see a very wonderful scene later." Kaoru spoke.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And what would that be?"

The twins looked at each other for a second and then turned again to face Haruhi. "It's a secret."

+-+-+-+-+-+

**VOILA! Chapter two is finished! (: Wait for chapter three! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**My fellow subjects, here is Chapter Three! :D**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

During the afternoon session, Haruhi still wasn't paying any attention to her teacher. All she could think about were Kaoru's words. _A wonderful scene? What would that be?_ Haruhi thought. Sighing, she changed her trail of thought towards the event that happened a couple of hours ago. After the small meeting during lunch break, Haruhi felt relieved. They didn't notice anything weird about her. She could feel Kyouya's gaze on her. That made her feel uneasy.

Haruhi was so deep in her thoughts; she didn't hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the first day of classes. Her thinking was interrupted by someone poking her head.

"If you want something, just say it. You don't have to poke my head." She said in bored tone. She didn't even bother to look up to see who was poking her.

"But Haruhi, you didn't even hear us call your name." The twins spoke.

Haruhi looked up at the twins. "I didn't? Well, I'm sorry. I was thinking." She explained.

"Obviously." The twins stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, what did you guys want?"

The twins gave her a small piece of paper. "Open it after we leave the room. Then, after 10 minutes, follow the instructions written on that paper, okay?" Kaoru explained.

Haruhi eyed the paper closely. "What is this?" When she looked up from the paper, the twins weren't in front of her. _They vanished._

So, she did what Kaoru instructed her. She opened the folded paper. Inside it was a map. The starting point was their classroom. She instantly figured out that this map leads to the Third Music Room. She had no idea where that room resides, so she figured that maybe she could ask questions. But thanks to the twins, she doesn't need to do that. She sat back on her desk and waited until 10 minutes was up. While waiting, her phone rang. She fished it out from her bag and looked at the screen to see who it was; it was her father. She flipped open her phone.

"Yes Otou-san?" Haruhi spoke.

"_How's my darling daughter?? Are you feeling okay?"_ Haruhi's father, Kyo Fujioka, asked.

"Yes dad. I'm feeling fine."

"_Did my precious daughter meet any new human friends?"_

Haruhi thought if she should tell her father, then, "Yes dad. They're twins. And those twins have friends that are seniors. They introduced me to them during lunch break. And now, they invited me to go to this room." Haruhi decided to tell her father.

"_My daughter is so friendly! Are they girls?"_

"All boys dad." After that reply, Haruhi only heard silence from the other line. "Dad? Are you still there?"

"_What are their names dear?"_

"Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"_Ah. I see. You're friends with one of the powerful families here in Japan. Be careful around them sweetie."_

"I know dad." Haruhi looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was past 10 minutes already. "Dad, I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to go check on the room those guys mentioned."

"_Have fun honey! I love you!" _Her dad said cheerfully.

"I love you too dad. Bye." Haruhi closed her phone and placed it back on her bag. She looked at the piece of paper and started to walk.

+-+-+-+-+-+

In the Third Music Room:

"I wonder if she understood the map that we gave her Hikaru." Kaoru said to his brother with a low voice so that no one would be able to hear him.

Hikaru eyed his brother suspiciously. "Of course. We didn't write anything else except directions."

"I know." Kaoru sighed. "I'm just worried."

Hikaru's eyes widened; he took Kaoru's chin and positioned it near his face. "Brother, you shouldn't be worried. You know that I'll always be by your side." Hikaru said in a romantic voice.

Kaoru's eyes began to water. "Hikaru …"

After Kaoru's reply, girls that were surrounding suddenly shrieked, shouting "KYAA!!".

+-+-+-+-+-+

Outside the Third Music Room:

_What the hell is going on in there?_ Haruhi thought. She heard loud screams coming from this door. She was now having second thoughts whether to knock or just turn her heel and go home, but curiosity won and decided to knock. She knocked on the door twice and turned the golden handle. What welcomed her inside the room surprised her. _Is this a Host Club?_

"You know, flies could get inside your mouth if you plan on opening that jaw of yours for a long period of time." A voice on her left side said. She turned her head to the left and saw Ootori Kyouya smiling at her.

Haruhi returned the smile. "I suppose that this is a Host Club?"

"Good guess. How did you know?" Kyouya fixed his glasses with his right index finger. _It's a relief that she came._ He thought.

Haruhi shrugged. "I used to be in a Host Club before too."

Kyouya's eyes widened at her statement. Before he could utter out his reply, he saw a yellow streak of line pass through him.

"Haruhi!! My sweet sweet daughter! You've come to visit papa!" Tamaki gave Haruhi a bear hug.

"Mori-senpaaai!" Haruhi called out to him.

In just a few seconds, Haruhi was now lifted in the air, Mori holding her. "Thank you Mori-senpai."

"Ah." Mori replied.

Mori brought her back to the ground. By the time her two legs were now straightened, she was again being bear-hugged by the twins.

"Ha~ru~hii!" The twins said her name in a melodic tone. "We thought you were lost!" They were rubbing their cheeks against her cheeks. Tamaki saw this and went ballistic.

"You dirty twins! Take you dirty hands off of my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi wiggled her way out of the twins' hug and went straight to Kyouya. Before she could reach Kyouya, someone jumped on her back and made her say _oomph._ "Haru-chan! Yay!" It was Hunny.

"Ano, Hunny-senpai, you're quite heavy." Haruhi said while trying to regain balance.

Hunny immediately jumped off from Haruhi's back. "I'm sorry Haru-chan. You want some cake?" Hunny offered.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm sorry Hunny-senpai. Maybe next time?" Hunny nodded. "How about tomorrow Haru-chan?"

She nodded. "Of course. Where?"

Hunny started jumping up and down. "Here of course!"

Haruhi giggled. "Okay then Hunny-senpai."

"Waaaaii!!" Hunny jumped his way towards his clients.

"All of you go back to your posts. Do not leave your clients unsatisfied." Kyouya spoke in a business-like tone. They immediately went straight back to their posts and started talking to their clients.

"Now I get it." Kyouya heard Haruhi speak.

"Hmm?"

"About that free-of-charge thing that you were saying during lunch break."

Kyouya understood her trail of thought. "Yes. Each host has their own price, Tamaki having the highest price among the rest of us."

"Let me guess, because he's the most requested host, right?" Haruhi replied.

"Precisely." Kyouya looked at the table that he previously sat. "Want to take a seat?" He offered.

Haruhi nodded and followed Kyouya's tracks. He pulled out a chair for her. "Why thank you Kyouya-sama." Haruhi teased. Kyouya smirked at her statement. "Anything for you princess." Haruhi giggled.

Kyouya took the seat opposite of her. "Now, tell me the story about you being in a host club before." _I'm gonna need more information of her._

Haruhi shrugged. "It really isn't that exciting, really."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, I joined the club for a reason."

Kyouya noticed how she reveals her information. _She's letting out small information._ So, he decided to keep on asking so that his questions would be answered. "For what reason?"

"For me to qualify for becoming the valedictorian, I must have at least joined two clubs or more. I only joined one club which was the Music Club. Then, while walking in the corridors, I looked at the bulletin board to look for clubs who were recruiting members. I saw the bulletin of the H² Club. They're looking for someone to handle their profits so I decided to join."

"H² Club?" Kyouya tilted his head in question.

Haruhi giggled. "It means Hosts and Hostess."

"Ah. So your clients are both young men and women."

Haruhi nodded. "Precisely."

Kyouya found the humor in her statement which made him smirk. _Playful, eh?_ "So, did you ever try hosting?"

"Sometimes. Some guys would request for me so, being a hostess, I'd have to accept it. It would also increase profits." Haruhi smiled.

_She's a little bit like me, but more soft-hearted than I am._ Kyouya made a comparison. "My friends on the club would even call me a natural." Haruhi added.

"Why so?"

Haruhi shrugged. "They said that I haven't experienced hosting but I handle my clients very well."

Kyouya smiled. "You must be a natural then. We, too, classify ourselves in different types."

Haruhi smirked. "And what type does Kyouya-sama fall?"

Kyouya chuckled. "The 'Cool' type." He heard Haruhi giggle. Her giggle was so contagious; even he started to laugh in a low voice.

"Mother!! What are you doing to our daughter?" Tamaki suddenly popped out of nowhere which made Kyouya's veins pop. _Stupid blonde idiot._ Kyouya thought. Suddenly, a light bulb lit in Kyouya's brain. "We were actually talking about Haruhi's experience when she was in a Host Club before." Kyouya looked at Haruhi and smirked. Haruhi caught Kyouya's message immediately.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "My daughter used to be in a Host Club before?!"

"Tamaki, before you interrogate Haruhi, let's escort the ladies out first." Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's collar at his back. "I'll be back dear daughter!"

Haruhi sighed at Tamaki's idiotic antics. _I need to pee._ Haruhi thought. She looked behind her and saw a door. _Maybe that's the restroom._ She decided to go to that door and opened it. What she saw inside the room made her smile. There were different instruments displayed, and luckily, she could play all of the instruments. There was a piano, violin, cello, guitar, harp, flute and a xylophone. She instantly forgot her internal organ problem and decided to proceed inside the room. Without second thoughts, she grabbed the violin and took a seat on the piano's bench. She placed down the bow and reached for her braided hair. She removed the tie on her hair and let her hair fall down. Right leg over left leg, she sat up straight and positioned the violin under her chin and took the bow and positioned it on top of the strings. She decided to play the piece, Paganini Caprices. It was her favorite piece because it gave her a challenge. It took her two months before she could perfect the piece. Whilst playing, she has no idea that 6 men were staring at her, wide-eyed.

_She looks more beautiful when her hair is just like that._ Kyouya thought.

"She's good …" Hikaru said in a low voice.

Everyone nodded at his statement. When they heard her stop, they clapped their hands, which startled Haruhi.

"You guys heard that?" Haruhi said while looking at them nervously. _Maybe their mad that I used their instrument without permission._ Instantly, she stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for not asking permission. I just got carried away, that's all." When she straightened up, she saw the twins snickering. She got confused. "Eh? What's wrong?"

Kyouya chuckled. "You didn't have to apologize Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose. "You're not mad?"

This statement made the twins laugh harder. Haruhi got irritated and gave the twins a glare which went unnoticed. "Would you please stop laughing?" _I'll rip your heads off if you don't._ She made a silent threat.

They abruptly stopped laughing but it was still clear in their faces that they were trying to hold back their laughter. "What's going on?"

"You play so good Haru-chan!" Hunny leaped towards her while holding his Usa-chan.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

Hunny grinned from ear to ear. He jumped high enough to reach Haruhi's face and in a swift motion, took Haruhi's glasses. "EH?! Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haru-chan would look better without glasses, ne, Takashi?" Hunny looked at his tall companion and saw him nod in response.

"But senpai, --" Haruhi's statement was cut off by Tamaki giving her one of his famous bear hugs again.

"My daughter is so beautiful!" He took her shoulders. "I will not allow my daughter to walk alone the streets looking like that!"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "Who told you that you're my father? You're not my father."

With that statement, Tamaki went into his corner of woe again. The twins saw this and laughed again. "Only Haruhi's famous bluntness could turn Tono into something like that." They said.

Haruhi sighed. "When will he ever learn …" She muttered under her breathe. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn her back to see who it was, she felt a breathe brush over her right ear. "You know, Hunny-senpai's right. You look _much_ better without those dorky glasses." The voice behind her said seductively. It was Kyouya. This made her blush. "Ehehehe …" was her only reply. Kyouya felt victorious.

"I really should be going home." Haruhi said in a calm voice.

"Let us take you home Haruhi!" The twins and Tamaki spoke altogether, which led them to a glaring contest.

Haruhi sighed. "It's okay you guys. Someone's going to fetch me."

They turned to look at her. "Who?" Tamaki and the twins spoke together again.

"A friend of mine back in middle school. He's rich, just like you guys."

"That friend of yours is a _he_???" Hikaru said.

Kyouya's interest was caught again. "May we know his name?"

"Sorry. No can do. Now, if you'll excuse me." Haruhi turned her heel and walked towards the entrance. She suddenly remembered something. She returned her attention back to them. "Thanks again for inviting me here. It brings back a lot of memories you know." Haruhi smiled and bowed. She left the 6 guys staring at the door that she used. Tamaki broke the silence engulfing the room.

"Kyouya!!" Tamaki screamed.

"I'll be on it Tamaki." Kyouya already knows Tamaki's next words: investigate Haruhi's _male_ friend.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Wee! Chapter Three's done! I hope you like it! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR (:**

* * *

Somewhere in Japan (Inside a warehouse):

"She's a hotty. Do I really have to kill her? Can I just keep her?" A man with a long black hair with a cigarette in his mouth spoke. He was sitting in an old-looking chair. He was holding a picture of a really pretty girl. He was given a mission to assassinate the girl on the picture as soon as possible.

The person who ordered this black-haired man was a woman that looked like she was in the twenties. She had a long blond hair with streaks of black. She has chocolate orbs and tanned skin. The woman sighed. "You _can't_ keep her. You know that she's the strongest girl alive. If you keep her, you're dead."

The man took the cigarette with his two fingers, threw it onto the floor and stepped on it. "What do you want from this young girl anyway? And how can you say that she's the strongest girl alive?"

The woman laughed seductively. "Do you believe in … vampires?"

* * *

In the Fujioka Mansion:

The next thing Haruhi knew as soon as she stepped on the mansion, she was floating in the air and fighting for life.

"My daughter is finally home!! I missed you _ooh_ so much! You better tell daddy-kins _everything_ that happened in your first day of school!!" Haruhi's father was twirling his daughter around.

"Put me down dad." Haruhi hissed.

Kyo instantly settled his daughter down. Haruhi could see sparkles surrounding her father. "Now, tell daddy what happened. From what you've said earlier, you're progressing fast. I think you've learned so much during your middle school years."

Haruhi sighed. "How about we discuss this in the living room dad? I need to go and change."

Kyo's eyes sparkled and nodded. "Of course! Of course! I'll see you there in a jiffy honey!!"

Haruhi went straight to a long staircase and turned left. Her room was the second to last door on the left wing on the second floor. Her parents insisted on placing her on the fourth floor but she hated long walks just to get to the entrance on their mansion. She even reasoned to them that she might be late in going to school, so the parents finally agreed and placed her there. When she reached her room, she pulled out a keycard from the pocket in her jeans. She inserted the keycard in the keycard hole on her door and it created _beep_ sound. Her door opened slowly and she got in. She pushed the door back to close it. She stays rooted on her spot for a moment, thinking of the events that happened today. _Very unusual._ She thought.

"_What is unusual honey? Come back down here and talk to me!!"_

Haruhi was now fuming. She hated it when her parents try to invade her thoughts, especially things concerning about her love life.

"_Dad, will you please not invade my brain?? I'll hate you for life if you do it again, I swear to the gods."_

She likes the idea of talking to people through telepathy. She would always have the advantage because she can easily read people's minds. But the suckish part of this telepathy thing is that some people can pursue themselves into your own personal space without leaving any trace. Haruhi went into her walk-in closet and chose a simple outfit. It was just a plain white tank top and denim shorts. She placed a headband on her head to keep her bangs away from her face. She immediately went out of her room and proceeded to their large living room.

She saw her father reading some book. "Dad, I'm here."

Her father dropped the book and sat on one of the couches that were in the middle. He patted the cushion next to him. "Sit beside me sweetie!"

Haruhi sighed and decided to follow him, knowing that he'll throw another tantrum if she doesn't sit next to him. "Now, tell papa what happened today." He was waiting with sparkles in his eyes.

Haruhi started talking about her unusual meeting with the twins during the morning. She also talked about meeting the host club members during their lunch break. She even told her dad about Tamaki's sickness of calling her 'his daughter' even though they've only known each other for a couple of hours.

"Despite their idiotic acts, they were very friendly dad." Haruhi stated.

Her father smiled at her gently. He hugged her. "I am so proud of my daughter, making wonderful friends in the first day of her school."

Haruhi felt happy. "Thanks dad."

"If you plan on being with them, not a problem with me. Just make sure you don't lose control honey, okay?" Kyo ran his fingers through his daughters' long and silky brown hair.

Haruhi nodded. "I've had practice dad. Don't worry."

Kyo patted Haruhi's head gently. "That's a good girl." Kyo stood up slowly. "Be careful darling, okay?"

Haruhi gave her dad a reassuring smile. "I know my limits dad."

Satisfied with his daughter's answer, he hopped out of the living room. Haruhi made a weak smile and soon followed her father, except that she was walking. _I wonder if I can keep up with all of this lies._

* * *

In the Ootori Mansion:

Kyouya was typing in his laptop while half-listening to a purple-eyed idiot babbling on his phone. Kyouya placed his cellular phone beside his laptop. He could still hear the idiot's voice even though his phone wasn't on speaker mode. The blonde was babbling about 'his daughter's' purity and innocence lost because of some perverted guy trying to advance on her by giving her a ride home.

Kyouya, who was now irritated with the blonde's flowery speech, decided to interrupt. "Tamaki, do you want me to stop looking for Haruhi's _friend_?"

Tamaki could sense the venom dripping on every word that his best friend said. "I-I-I'll le-leave you then Ky-Kyouya." Without saying goodbye, Tamaki instantly disconnected the call.

Kyouya sighed. _Finally._ He fixed his glasses and continued typing in his laptop. He wasn't really checking on Haruhi's _guy friend._ He could ask his private police to follow them the next time they show up on the school gates. He was looking for more information on Haruhi.

_This is odd. I can't find any personal information._ The only information that he got was the name of Haruhi's parents. _There's no address here either._ Kyouya stopped typing and massaged small circles on his temples. He was not used to intensive searching for any information. _Well, she is just a commoner._ He reasoned out. She's not a celebrity or any important person; she's just an average girl living in an apartment.

_Might as well ask her tomorrow. _He turned off his laptop and lazily plopped down on his large bed. _I'll just ask her questions. Simple._ He drifted off into dreamland with the thoughts of asking a brunette haired girl.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry for updating late. I've got a fever and this chapter is quite rushed. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll make the next chapter a long one. :D I hope you like this chapter. (:**


	5. MUST READ! : Author's Note

Hello! (:

This is the author's cousin. I have some few announcements to make here.

My dearest cousin is sick. There might be a possibility that she will have to be admitted to the hospital. Her fever's really bad.

Taking announcement number one into account, the next chapter of this story will probably take weeks to be posted. (Darn. I was also looking forward for the next chapter.)

I hope ya'll be patient enough to wait for the next chapter. Nika really loves the story she made since she's a big fan of vampire stuffs, so, you guys don't have to worry about her deleting this story. (:

Your sick author asked me to do this so that ya'll won't get the wrong idea. I seriously wanna right something funny in here but she'll find out soon when she gets better. She'll beat me to a pulp. :D

I think she's writing the next chapter in her handy-dandy notebook. I saw her yesterday scribbling something and asked her what that was. She said it was something for fanfiction. Maybe she'll ask me to type the story for her. Well, if anyone of you really likes the story, well you better start praying. Haha!

I hope you guys enjoy your day! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! (: It's me again, the author's cousin. :D**

**Well, my cousin really did write the next chapter in her notebook. She said that she's bored so she decided to write the next chapter and asked me to type it for her.**

**NOTE: Please do forgive me if there is any spelling or grammar errors here. Apparently, my cousin wrote the entire chapter in cursive, which I find it quite hard to read. But don't worry, when she's finally recovered, I'll ask her to check this chapter out again to look for errors. If any of you has any difficulty in understanding, please do feel free to write a review. I'll be answering your questions. (:**

* * *

In the Third Music Room (After Host Club hours):

"So Mom, do you have any leads about Haruhi's _guy_friend?" Tamaki was peaking behind Kyouya's back. The 'King of the Host Club' was interested in what was Kyouya typing in his 'mystery laptop'.

"No." Kyouya didn't bother to look where Tamaki was. Then, something in his mind clicked. He looked at the club's 'loli-shota type', Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

Kyouya looked at Hunny. The senior enjoyed eating his strawberry cake. "Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya spoke.

Hunny stopped munching his cake for awhile and looked at Kyouya. "Yes Kyou-chan?"

"If I remember correctly, you invited Haruhi again for today, right?"

Hunny nodded. "I did. She promised that she'll eat cake with me today. Why?"

"Nothing senpai. Just asking."

The twins overheard their conversation. They went to Kyouya's table and seated themselves across the 'Shadow King'.

"Oh my Hikaru …" Kaoru's chin was on his right palm, eyes fixated on Kyouya's and elbow on the table.

"Did you hear what the Shadow King said Kaoru?" Hikaru mirrored his twin's position. They both had evil grins on their faces.

"Not really Hikaru. Will you please repeat that for me?"

Kyouya simply ignored the twins' drama. _I'm not going to deal with that right now._

Hikaru sat straight and tried to imitate Kyouya's voice. "'Nothing senpai. Just asking' That's what he said dear brother."

Kaoru snickered a bit and straightened himself again. "What did he ask Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at his brother. "He was asking about _our_ toy Kaoru."

Kaoru mouthed an 'O' with his mouth, obviously faking his aghast expression. "This is very rare Hikaru. _Very_ rare."

Kyouya became irritated when Hikaru mentioned that Haruhi was _their_ _toy._ He even noticed that Hikaru emphasized the word 'our' in his sentence. _I can understand that, since she was the only one who was able to tell them apart. But still, he doesn't need to be _that_ possessive about her._ He thought. He then felt that one twin was looking at him intently.

"What do you want?" Since he couldn't tell them apart yet, he decided to ask the question without a name.

"Since when do you ask questions without any reason Kyouya-senpai?" The unknown twin asked.

But before Kyouya could answer their question, they heard a knock. After the knock, they saw the door open slowly, slowly revealing Fujioka Haruhi. She was wearing another simple outfit but it made her look like a goddess. She was wearing a white dress that stopped until her knee. It had a square-designed collar and the dress had a long sleeve. The dress looked like a flowy-type. If she turns, the skirt would fly high up, like those skirts that ballerina's have. (Not that stiff skirt type, okay? Haha!) The sleeve ended at Haruhi's knuckles. The sleeve was flared. It's not that usual type of sleeve that would hug the entire arm. It hugged her upper arm then the sleeve started to become a flowy-type again when it reached her elbows. All in all, she was drop-dead gorgeous. _I might have to give her some contacts to remove that offending glasses from her head._

Haruhi was smiling at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Haru-cha~n!" Hunny leaped towards Haruhi. "You came! You came!"

Haruhi giggled. "Of course Hunny-senpai. I promised, didn't I?"

"Waaaai! What cake do you want Haru-chan?"

"Anything will do senpai."

"DAUGHTER!!" Haruhi heard the 'offending' sound and decided to dodge his 'bear hug' attack. When Tamaki lunged himself at Haruhi, she swiftly and gracefully side-stepped to make way for Tamaki. Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki, she couldn't find him anywhere. Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Where did he go?"

"Oi Haruhi!" Haruhi turned her head back again to look at the twins. They had wide grins on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys." Haruhi waved. She felt a slight tug at her right elbow. She didn't need to look to see who was tugging her. Instead, she looked down at her senior. "The cake is at the table Haru-chan. Can we eat now? We can eat together with Usa-chan." Hunny was smiling.

"Of course Hunny-senpai." The senior and the freshman walked side by side towards Hunny's table. While walking, Haruhi could feel that someone was boring holes into her back. She closed her eyes for a moment and decided to 'activate' her vampire 'powers'. In her mind, she was searching for the person who was drilling holes at her back. The image in her brain looked like a game. She was floating in the air, looking left and right to look for the eyes that were looking at her. Her search didn't last for five minutes. She finally found the pair of eyes. They were onyx-colored eyes hidden behind rimless glasses. His hands were placed on the keyboard of his laptop, but they weren't moving. She suddenly felt someone shaking her right shoulder. Haruhi opened her eyes and saw Hunny looking at her with concern in his eyes. His left hand was on her right shoulder. They were already at Hunny's table.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hunny pouted.

Haruhi gave the small senior a reassuring smile. "Yes senpai. I'm sorry. I was just feeling quite tired."

"Don't sleep walk next time." Haruhi looked behind her and saw Mori.

Haruhi chuckled. "I wasn't sleep walking Mori-senpai. Nobody could sleep while walking."

"Are you sure you're okay Haru-chan?" Hunny inquired again, trying to make sure that his friend was feeling okay. He saw her nod. "Then take a seat Haru-chan! Takashi, please sit beside Haru-chan." Mori nodded.

Then out of nowhere, Tamaki suddenly popped again. "Can I sit beside you daughter?"

_Really, this guy._ Haruhi sighed. "If you promise to shut your mouth, then yes." Haruhi was now seeing sparkles everywhere. She could see Tamaki beaming on her right side. Mori was on her left side.

"Hey! How about us??" Haruhi heard the twins whine. _When will they ever learn?_ Haruhi smiled at Hunny. "Shall we eat now senpai?"

Hunny nodded and immediately took his fork, dug his fork at his cake and popped it into his mouth. Haruhi was amazed. _Maybe that's why a lot of girls designate him. He's too cute._ She imitated Hunny's action. When she tasted the cake, she instantly knew that it was her favorite; strawberry cake. The only missing thing was that there were no strawberries on top. Haruhi sparkled as she was slowly eating the cake with pleasure. She didn't even notice the chaos that was happening beside her, consisting of evil twins and a blond-headed idiot.

"Haru-chan, do you like the cake?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi nodded vigorously and a large grin was seen on her face. "Mmhm! It's my favorite! Though, I wished that there were strawberries on top …" She spoke her last sentence softly, but everyone still heard her.

The twins and Tamaki abruptly stopped whatever chaos they were doing and sprinted towards the kitchen room. The three of them came back together, holding out a small plastic box full of strawberries. "Here Haruhi!" The trio said in unison while showing Haruhi they're very white teeth; they were grinning from ear to ear.

Haruhi's mouth was watering. She hadn't had strawberries for a week already because there were no fresh strawberries available. "Are those … fresh?" She asked, eyes still gazing on the strawberries that were presented to her.

"They are. Actually, those strawberries are imported from France." A voice far away from their spot spoke. Haruhi immediately recognized the voice. They could hear soft 'tik-tak' on the floor, indicating that the person who just spoke was approaching. Without any second thoughts, she took one strawberry from Tamaki's box and placed in into her mouth. _They're sweet and juicy._ Haruhi's eyes sparkled.

"Are they to your liking Haruhi-hime?" Tamaki spoke with his sweet voice.

Haruhi chuckled. "I love them!"

The six gentlemen in the Third Music Room were in awe. They could feel the happiness emanating from Haruhi's angelic smile while slowly eating the strawberries offered to her by the twins and Tamaki.

Kyouya was now right beside Hunny, also looking at Haruhi with an expressionless face. But his thoughts would betray that all. _So she loves strawberries._ He couldn't help but smile; her happiness was too contagious. He could even see that the other guys were looking at her with admiration. Hunny was the one who broke the enjoyable silence.

"Strawberries are your favorite Haru-chan?" Hunny was beaming.

Haruhi nodded. "Yep. I don't know why but I really like strawberries." She chuckled. She was now being childish, which made her really cute. But then, she realized that she was having too much fun eating the strawberries offered to her. Haruhi's cheeks were pink from embarrassment. "I am so sorry for eating half of your strawberries!" She suddenly stood up and bowed.

"Wow …" She heard Hikaru say. She straightened up and saw six young men gawking at her, again.

"A perfect model for a true Japanese lady …" Kaoru commented.

She couldn't stand their gawking. She wanted to know what was truly on their minds, so she decided to invade their thoughts and read. She started with Mori.

Mori: _Indeed, she is._

Tamaki: _It is quite rare to find a woman who does that._

Hikaru: _Pretty …_

Kaoru: _I knew that she was polite from the first time that we saw her._

Hunny:_ I can sense something growing here …_

Haruhi was disturbed by Hunny's thoughts and looked at him. She saw Hunny smirking; his eyes were focused on his seatmate, Kyouya. Curious, she read his mind.

Kyouya: _Stop thinking about something like that Kyouya! Damn these teenage hormones._

Haruhi's eyes widened at his thoughts. Kyouya saw this and was alarmed for a moment, but he didn't show any emotions.

"Is there something wrong Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "Nothing senpai."

Kyouya: _I wonder what's on her mind._

Haruhi heard his thoughts but decided to just ignore it. She sat down again and tried to think of a topic that would let them escape from this tension, but Kyouya beat her to it.

"Haruhi, what does your father do for work?" Kyouya asked. She was quite confused as to why he was asking, so she decided to inquire.

"Why?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "I just want to know what types of jobs do commoners partake in to keep themselves alive everyday."

_Rich bastard._ Haruhi thought. "My father works at an Okama bar." Then, she heard gasps beside her.

"Your father's an okama Haruhi?!" She heard Hikaru question beside her; she nodded.

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making her friends think that her father's a gay. She wasn't prepared for the question. It didn't even cross her mind that they would ask about her family background.

"How about your mother Haruhi?" Tamaki asked; his attention was caught by Haruhi.

"She died when I was 6 six years old." _I just need to make sure that the family background that I'm trying to tell them would be far from ours._ She thought.

Tamaki felt guilty about asking. "Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi, I didn't –" He was interrupted by Haruhi's hand waving in front of him.

"No, no senpai, really. It's okay. It's natural for you to ask, since you don't know." Haruhi gave him a soft smile. Suddenly, her head started imagining things. She saw herself kneeling on the cemetery, crying her eyes out. She felt a shot of pain in her heart, which made her eyes water. One tear slid down her cheek. She immediately wiped the tear away. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see that coming." She was laughing. The young men could sense that her laugh was forced.

Kyouya: _Just what happened to her mother?_

Haruhi read his thoughts again. Her heart felt very heavy. She was lying to her only friends in school. She was supposed to answer his question, but she was stopped by Hikaru's voice.

"It's your fault that Haruhi's crying Tono!" Hikaru was shouting at Tamaki who was in his corner of despair. "You better apologize!"

Tamaki ran towards Haruhi and he was on his knees. "My daughter! Please forgive daddy Tamaki! I didn't mean it!" His tears were falling like waterfalls. Haruhi chuckled at this scenario.

"Senpai, you didn't do anything wrong. Really, that was nothing." Haruhi gave him a reassuring smile.

Tamaki suddenly beamed and hugged Haruhi with all of his might. "My daughter's not mad at me!"

"Senpai … can't … breathe …" In a second, Haruhi could breathe again. She saw Mori lifting Tamaki and placing him somewhere not near her. "Thank you Mori-senpai." Mori just replied with a nod.

"Haruhi, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what happened to your mother?" She turned her head and faced Kyouya.

The air around the room suddenly felt cold. Tamaki and the twins' eyes were round with pure shock. _He just asked the forbidden question!_

Haruhi, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. He was the only one who's quite curious. She even already formulated an explanation to why her mother died.

"She was shot from the back." Haruhi said with one breathe.

Again, silence filled the room. Haruhi could read their minds; all of them were asking the same question: Why? But she was waiting for someone to verbalize the word.

"Why?" She heard Hunny ask. Haruhi could see sadness in his eyes which made her heart feel heavier. _I hate this lies._

"Mom was a sought-after lawyer before. With that reputation, she was able to attract clients that offer her large amount of money. I don't know what company she was representing but she was able to prove her client innocent. Apparently, the opposing client got some dirty tricks under his sleeve. He knew that he was going to lose the case so, he asked one of his loyal bodyguards to assassinate whoever lawyer handled the case. So, when Mom won the case, as soon as she stepped out of the building, she was shot."

"Where's the sniper now?" Kaoru asked. She noticed that they were listening intently to her story. No scratch that, _fake story._

"He's been sentenced for 40 years of service in jail. So, he's still in jail right now."

"Haruhi, what's your Mom's name?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi sweat dropped.

Kyouya: _If her mother's a famous lawyer, maybe I can look it up tonight._

_This is not good._ Haruhi thought. Someone was trying to investigate about her and her family. _But Dad managed to wipe out all information that is linked to us._

"Fujioka Kagura." She admitted. Apparently, her mother really was a successful lawyer. It's just that, she's very hard to find, since she is a vampire.

"It seems your intelligence came from your wonderful mother, Haruhi." Tamaki commented. She felt very happy about that. She gave Tamaki a smile that would light up the world.

"Thank you senpai. I'm really proud, you know." Tamaki's face became beet red.

Tamaki:_ She's so beautiful._

Haruhi chuckled at his thoughts. "What's so funny?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi waved her hand. "Oh, nothing."

Haruhi stood up from her seat. "So, aren't you guys going home yet? It's getting late."

All of their heads looked down to look at their watch.

"Takashi! We need to go home now! Mom's coming home tonight!" Hunny started to run frantically. Mori picked up their bags and started to walk towards the door. "Bye everyone!" Hunny waved. "Oh, and Haru-chan?"

"Yes senpai?"

"I don't know if it's okay with the rest of you guys but, please feel free to come here anytime Haru-chan." Hunny smiled. This made Haruhi feel warm inside.

"Uh-huh! Come and watch while we play Haruhi!" The twins said.

"So, that means daughter will come here everyday?? Oh please do come sweetie!! Please!!" Tamaki was on his knees, clearly begging for Haruhi to say yes.

Haruhi stopped herself to roll her eyes at Tamaki's idiocy.

"So that means I'm not going to be considered as a customer here and I don't have to pay?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya with hopeful eyes. _If he says no, I'll work my magic here._

Kyouya couldn't refuse Haruhi. It was like her eyes were telling him to say 'yes' even though he wanted to say 'no'. He suddenly felt five pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly. _Might as well give in._

"Okay then. As long as you don't break anything, then you won't pay anything."

Haruhi's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Really? Thank you Kyouya!" She was smiling so brightly.

The twins ran to her and ruffled her hair. "Aww Haruhi! Kawaii!"

Hunny jumped up and down while squealing 'Yay!'. Mori just smiled at Kyouya's approval.

Tamaki ran to Kyouya and gave him a hug. "Oh Mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" With this action, Kyouya would've punched him in the face, but seeing Haruhi happy, he decided not to spoil it by controlling his temper and let himself be contaminated by Haruhi's happiness, again.

"I guess I'll just visit here after club hours. I really don't wanna disturb you guys." Haruhi straightened her dress with her palms.

"Maybe you can help me with something Haruhi." She looked at Kyouya with baffled eyes.

"And what would that be senpai?"

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses. "You can help me manage the club. Since there are some girls who would designate me, you can do some of the work while I'm entertaining clients. Would that be okay with you?"

Kyouya: _Just say yes._

Haruhi found his trail of thoughts quite peculiar but she just shrugged it off. "Okay. Think of my assistance as a thank you for letting me visit here for free."

"Good. Come here 30 minutes before host club hours. I'll discuss some things with you."

"Hai senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"TAKASHI! WE REALLY NEED TO GO HOME NOW!!" Hunny screamed and started to run as fast as he could towards the school gates.

"Want a ride home Haruhi?" The twins asked but only saw her back facing at them. She was holding her phone against her ear.

Haruhi turned her back to look at them. "Eh? What did you guys say?"

"We were offering you a ride home." Kaoru repeated.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry guys. My friend's gonna fetch me here again. I just called him."

Tamaki stomped his way towards Haruhi and stopped in front of her. "Who _is_ that friend of yours daughter? Daddy needs to know!"

"Can I at least get some privacy here?" Haruhi glared at Tamaki which sent him back to his corner of despair.

Kyouya heard Haruhi's reply to the twins. He immediately took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Yes. All you have to do is just to follow the limo _discreetly._ Am I understood? … Good."

"See you tomorrow!" Haruhi waved goodbye and left the room, unknown to her that she will be 'secretly' followed.

Back in the Third Music Room, Tamaki was whining about his daughter's 'secret relationship' with a hoodlum. Kyouya had to punch his face to shut his trap. "I already called our private police. I asked them to discreetly follow the limo that would pick her up. We'd just have to wait for their call."

* * *

Inside Haruhi's limo:

_What a day._ Haruhi slumped on the expensive couch inside the limo. _I wish I had mom's powers; to be able to predict the future._ Haruhi's trail of thoughts was stopped when she heard the chauffeur call her.

"Haruhi-sama, it seems like we are being followed." The driver looked at the head mirror to look at his passenger.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed and looked behind her. She just saw a black limo turn right on the intersection that they had just passed. "Why do you say so?"

"I've been seeing the same limo since we left school. It would turn either left or right but it would eventually lead back to the back of this car."

"Just drive home. You know very well that no one is able to pass through that wall of ours."

The driver nodded. He stopped at another intersection because the red light was on. When the light turned green, the driver turned right. When they reached another intersection, he looked at the rearview mirror; he could still see the black limousine. He turned right and he saw a long and narrow passageway. He continued to drive slowly and looked at the rearview mirror again; he couldn't see the black limousine. "It seems that we've lost them Haruhi-sama."

"I told you, all they could see is a wall, nothing else." Haruhi slumped back on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

In the Third Music Room:

The twins and Tamaki were sitting very still on the red couch that was in the right corner of the room. They were very afraid to do anything because of the murderous aura that they could feel emanating from the Shadow King.

"That's preposterous! If you saw a wall, how could they pass through it? Are you sure you followed them? Or maybe you guys have been slacking around?" Kyouya's fists were white. He clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. He flipped his phone shut and placed it on the table with force. This made Tamaki and the twins cringe in fear.

"Wha…what happened Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked bravely.

Kyouya sighed and fixed his glasses. "They lost her. They said that the black limo turned around a curb and saw them drive through. When they decided to follow them, all they could see was a wall."

"Eh? A wall? How is that possible?" Hikaru asked. They were still sitting on the couch.

Kyouya shrugged. "I asked the driver to fetch us here and drive us to where they saw the limo turn."

Tamaki stood up with his eyes wide. "Maybe my daughter's a secret magician!" He's mouth then formed up into an O. "That must be it! No one else could do that! Only a magician can!"

The twins smacked their lords' head. "Stupid Tono. That's impossible."

"But … but, how do you explain the sudden appearance of a wall?"

Kyouya stepped into their chaotic territory. "Let's go. The driver's waiting."

The four guys walked down the hall together. None of them spoke a word until they reached the school gates. "Is the location far from here?" Kyouya asked.

"Just 15 minutes away from here Kyouya-sama." The driver opened the car door. The four guys went in silently.

"I smell something fishy in this situation, you know." Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"There must be some logical explanation about that wall." Kyouya spoke.

"I tell you! The only logical explanation is that our daughter's a magician!" Tamaki exclaimed. When he saw the twins snicker, he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. After a couple of minutes, they felt the car stop. "Kyouya-sama, we're here."

Kyouya immediately opened the door. He stepped out followed by Tamaki and the twins. They were faced with an old wall with cracks on the sides. "Did you check what's behind this wall?" Kyouya asked one of his private police that suddenly appeared.

"It's just full of trees Kyouya-sama. I sent two persons to check further."

Kyouya walked towards the wall. He inspected the wall closely, trying to check if there are any hidden technologies behind it. _There's none. It's just a wall._ He looked at his right side and saw Tamaki touching the wall like it was some foreign object. On his left were the Hitachiin twins, banging the wall.

"It is a wall." Hikaru said.

Kyouya turned around and faced his private police. "You have a new assignment."

The guy with a black tux nodded. "You stay and watch this place tomorrow. Don't use the limo. Use another car."

The guy bowed and left the place. The four guys were still staring at the wall. Little did they know, three persons were watching their movement inside a dark room.

* * *

In the Fujioka Mansion:

"It seems like they're starting to smell something Haruhi." A woman with long brown hair spoke. She had white skin, auburn-colored eyes and naturally red luscious lips.

Haruhi sighed. "What should I do mom?"

"I'm sorry honey. I know that you're inside a web of lies but, we can't let them know about what we really are." Haruhi's mother, Kagura, said with concern.

A hand was placed on Haruhi's left shoulder. It was her father. "Do you still remember that little girl who found out about your identity?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course. I had to erase her memory."

"If we can trust these friends of yours, then, I'll give you the permission to reveal your true self to them." Haruhi's mother spoke.

Haruhi could feel tears threatening to leave her eyes. "I'm scared."

Kagura stepped in front of her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. We'll be there. We promise you that." Haruhi's tears fell onto her mother's designer's shirt. She could also feel her father caressing her long brown tresses affectionately.

"You have us honey." Her father spoke.

Haruhi's reply made both parents feel her pain. "I know mom and dad."

* * *

**So, did you guys enjoy this chapter? It is quite long, I think. HAHA! :D I'm quite excited for the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be personally made by my cousin already. She was in the hospital for two days. She told me it was hell in there. HAHAHA!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! 'Nika' here! I'm terribly sorry about the delay of the previous chapter. I got sick! (Blame the weather.) Good thing my cousin typed the chapter for me while I was in the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling. I hope that chapter was long enough for you. (:**

**I'd like to acknowledge these following persons:**

***roystealer***

***bloodyhell95***

***life swings like jazz***

***Kayy-chan***

**Thank you so much you guys. My cousin told me about it. I really appreciate your concern. :D I'm sorry for letting you wait so long, hehe.**

* * *

Haruhi was in Kyouya's usual seat; she was sitting in an expensive red chair. In front of her were Kyouya's laptop and some papers that need to be looked at. The table was placed in the far right corner of the room. On her right side was a potted plant. Behind her was a large window with white silk curtains that were hanged on the side so that the sheet wouldn't hide the window. It was 4pm in the afternoon so the sun was starting to set. Haruhi's long brown tresses shone because of the sun's light, making her hair look so straight and silky. She was typing in Kyouya's laptop, entering different digits on the document. _Just like the old days._ Haruhi thought and a small smile crept onto her doll-like face. She didn't notice a presence looking at her.

_She seems peaceful._ Kyouya thought. His time with his clients was up that's why he decided to return to his usual spot. He found Haruhi typing in his laptop with a gentle smile on her face. He noticed that she hasn't sensed his presence so he decided to play with her for awhile. He slowly walked pass her and stood behind her. He leaned down a bit to see what she was working on. His eyes narrowed a little. He only asked her to calculate the profit accumulated yesterday. What she was working on now was the different profits garnered by each hosts today. _She's good._ He thought.

"You seem happy. A penny for your thoughts?" He saw her jump a little and swiftly turns her head back to look at him. He saw her surprised expression and he found it quite cute.

"Please don't scare me like that next time senpai." Haruhi shook her head and returned her gaze to Kyouya's laptop. She started typing again.

Kyouya took a seat across from her. "You seem to be ahead of work. I'm impressed."

Haruhi smirked. "This was my work before. So, doing these types of things isn't a problem at all."

Kyouya chuckled. "So, that means, you always stay behind to calculate everything?"

Haruhi nodded. She picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. "You don't have any customers anymore senpai." She placed the piece of paper down again and continued typing in Kyouya's laptop. She saw him looking at her with a weird expression.

"Is there something wrong Kyouya-senpai?" She inquired but her hands never stopped moving across the keyboard.

"Your hands … didn't stop …" Kyouya was too surprised to form a coherent sentence.

Haruhi stopped typing and decided to give her attention to Kyouya. She tilted her head to the side. "Eh?"

Kyouya: _How can she do that?? The other hand was holding the paper while the other was still typing!_

Haruhi chuckled. "It's practice senpai." She just answered his unheard question which narrowed his eyes.

Kyouya: _Did she just read my mind or something?_

Haruhi sighed and smiled. "I wasn't Kyouya-senpai. Even though you couldn't form a coherent sentence, you gave me context clues."

Kyouya immediately averted his gaze to the papers in front of him while fixing his glasses. "How do you do that?"

Kyouya:_ She can easily read me._

Haruhi smiled. She decided to stop playing with his thoughts and play along. "Do what?"

"Nevermind." Kyouya shrugged and let himself relax in his seat. He let his eyes wander over Haruhi's face for a moment. _This is the closest distance I've ever had with her._ He examined her chocolate orbs that were focused on his pineapple laptop.

Kyouya: _If she were to look at me directly with those eyes, I might drown._

Haruhi heard his thoughts and looked at him with amused eyes. She saw him stiffen a bit which made her smile. "Is there something wrong senpai?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Haruhi." _I should be careful with my eyes._ "I was just wondering."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose a little. "Wondering, what?"

_I was wondering if you're something that fell from above._ Kyouya smiled at his thoughts. Haruhi saw his smile and she found it very attractive. "I hope this statement won't be too forward for you but, I was wondering if you're an angel sent by the Gods."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. This was followed by a laughter that was marveled by Kyouya. "I … I'm sorry. Hahaha!!" So hard was her laughing that small tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Kyouya just looked at her with admiration in his eyes. He finally composed himself and only plastered a small smile in his face. "Are you done laughing?"

Haruhi sighed one last time and looked at Kyouya with tearful eyes. "Yes. I'm done. That statement made me remember something."

"Sharing a little wouldn't hurt, right?" Kyouya smiled playfully.

Haruhi smirked at his attempt to spill everything out from her, but she obliged. "Back in middle school, a guy told me that exact statement when we were inside the school laboratory."

Kyouya suddenly felt a twang of pain inside his chest but he just ignored it. "What were you two doing in there?" He also noticed that she stopped typing and that all of her attention was focused at him.

"We weren't the only ones in there senpai. It was class hours. He suddenly came up to me and said those words." Haruhi replied.

"What did you say?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

Kyouya tilted his head to one side. "Why?"

"I don't have any idea on what to say to him." Haruhi stated as a matter-of-factly.

Kyouya smirked. "So that means your mind went blank?"

Haruhi grinned from ear to ear. "Precisely."

_She's still teasing me about that. _Kyouya's smirk went wide. Haruhi saw this and she felt a cold chill ran up to her spine. _I think I made a wrong move._ Haruhi thought.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself senpai?" Haruhi had leaned closer. Her right elbow on the table and her chin on her palms. She was smiling softly at him. _I have a feeling he won't give me anything, considering that we just met two days ago._ She thought. Haruhi could feel his reluctance in answering her question. She immediately understood this and abruptly stopped his thoughts whether answering or not.

"I'm sorry senpai. You don't have to answer." Haruhi gave him a soft smile and leaned back to her seat. She positioned her hands back to Kyouya's laptop and decided to transfer her little sadness into her typing by typing slowly.

Kyouya could sense her sadness. He felt guilty about not answering. She answered freely when he asked about the death of her mother. But when she asked something about him, he couldn't even answer. _She wasn't even asking about something specific._ When he decided to tell a little about him, he saw her stand up. "I'll go check on the guys Kyouya-senpai." She smiled at him and then left. Kyouya caught a whiff of her scent; she smelled like strawberries. He stood up and took Haruhi's previous seat. He looked at his laptop and a smile crept at his lips.

_Senpai, your work for today is done. This is the thanks you get for letting me come here for free. Thank you._

_- Haruhi_

* * *

In the other side of the Music Room:

A girl with a yellow puffy dress was staring at Haruhi with sparkling eyes. "You are so beautiful Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi is sitting between the twins. She was also wearing the same yellow dress as the girl who commented about her beauty. "Oh no I'm not. I even wished that I could be as pretty as you are." Haruhi used her host smile. This made the girls stare at her with pure joy. Then, she heard the girls shrieking.

"KAWAIIII!!!" She saw hearts floating around the girls who swooned over her. The ruckus caused the other girls to look around and saw that there was a girl between the twins. This made the girls instantly fly over to the twins' place and look at the girl. When they saw her, their jaws dropped. One of the girls even fainted but none of them paid any attention to her.

Hikaru decided to turn up the heat by pulling another show. He leaned closer to Haruhi's right ear. "You know, they won't stop staring unless we do something."

Haruhi turned to look at Hikaru. Her face became red as a tomato when she realized that their faces were inches away from each other. The crowd of girls saw Haruhi blush and all of them screamed, "KYAA!!!"

_Damn this people._ Haruhi thought. She instantly glared at Hikaru which made him back away. She stood up and stared at all the girls with loving eyes.

"It is very wonderful to be surrounded by such wonderful ladies, like all of you, right Kaoru?" Haruhi turned her head to the left to look at Kaoru, relaying a message that says: _Just play with me and get this over with._

Kaoru got the message and stood up. "Yes. It is an honor. Wouldn't you agree, dear brother?"

Hikaru got away from his seat. "I certainly agree with you Kaoru." Hikaru went over to Kaoru's side and placed an arm around his waist. This made the girls eyes avert to them, waiting for their 'brotherly love' scenario. With this, Haruhi slowly side-stepped and saw that none of the girls noticed her since they were gazing at the twins. Haruhi decided to fade into the background; she was successful.

When she was out of the crowd, two pair of arms swept her off her feet. "Oh my dear daughter! I thought you were lost in a sea full of beautiful ladies! What were you doing with those twins?! You better tell daddy!" His voice was stern, almost like her father's tone when he needed information from her.

"Nothing senpai. I was just trying to check if they were doing their jobs." Haruhi shrugged.

"But why is it that all of the clients crowded in their place?" Tamaki asked.

"It seems that Haru-chan drew the crowd Tama-chan." They turned around and saw Hunny walking with his Usa-chan on top of his head and Mori following silently.

"What is going on in here?" They heard Kyouya's steps slowly approaching.

"Our clients were mesmerized by Haru-chan's beauty, ne, Takashi?" They saw Mori nod.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "My beauty?? What's that supposed to mean?"

_She doesn't even know how beautiful she is._ Kyouya thought. "Let's just –" He was cut off by a girl screaming.

"There she is!!" A girl with a long red hair pointed at Haruhi. In a nanosecond, the girls who previously crowded the twins' place were now surrounding Haruhi, effectively pushing the other hosts out of their way. Haruhi was already backed up against a wall. She can hear some girls asking her pointless questions like 'What's your beauty secret?!' and even some questions that she can hear from a movie like 'What type of brand do you use?!'. She was getting _so_ agitated that she couldn't control her temper anymore.

"ENOUGH!!" She shouted. Her voice was so loud that it felt like the whole room vibrated. She immediately heard complete silence and noticed her mistake. So, she instantly backtracked and tries to correct her error. She looked at the girls with half-lidded eyes, making her look sleepy but sexy. "Shouldn't we all seat down ladies?" Her voice, soft and velvety, made it sound like she was trying to tempt someone, but this time, she was handling a crowd. The sea of yellow-dressed girls immediately sprinted to the nearest couch they could seat. This impressed Haruhi. _They're that desperate?_ Haruhi looked to her right and saw the host club members gape at her.

"We. Were. Totally. Ignored." Hikaru said. The other host club members nodded. They saw Haruhi mouth the word 'sorry' to them. They suddenly felt guilty. They were the ones who were supposed to say sorry because they weren't able to help her get out of the large crowd. What surprised them was that she was able to let all the girls settle down with just 5 words. They saw Haruhi walk towards an empty couch, which was Tamaki's usual seat whenever he would entertain his clients.

Haruhi sat down at the comfortable couch. _This is going to be a long afternoon._ She smiled her host smile and started to introduce herself. "My name's Fujioka Haruhi. I'm from Class 1-A. I'm a scholar student here in Ouran. It's nice to meet all of you beautiful ladies." She heard a girl squeal and saw that she raised her right hand. _Now the question and answer portion._ "Yes?" The girl stood up. Her short brown bob-cut hair bounced when she stood up. "Are you from a rich family Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I'm from a lower status."

"Oh, so that means you're a commoner?" A girl from somewhere around the crowd commented.

Haruhi chuckled. "Yes I am."

"How were you able to afford the uniform?" A girl with green hair spoke.

"The host club gave this to me for free. I'm very thankful." Haruhi smiled which made the crowd of girls squeal in delight. _Their squealing is giving me a serious headache._

"How were you able to meet up with the host club Haruhi-chan?" Someone from the crowd _again_ asked another question.

She placed her index finger on her chin, indicating that she's thinking about something. "Hmm … I really don't know how to explain …" But before she could continue, she heard someone coughing from behind her.

"The Hitachiin Twins can do the story telling, if this lovely lady sitting right in front of us will give us the permission to do so." She heard the twins speak in sync.

Haruhi patted a soft cushion right next to her. "Why don't you guys seat with me while you tell these lovely ladies the story?"

So, Hikaru took Haruhi's right side while Kaoru took Haruhi's left side. They started talking about their first encounter, which was on the outside corridor of the building, and the story ended with Haruhi waking up during lunch break and saw six handsome boys staring at her.

"Haruhi-chan's so lucky, ne? Ne?" A girl commented. All of the girls nodded vigorously. Kyouya suddenly appeared at Haruhi's back. "I'm very sorry to say this but hosting hours are over."

They heard the crowd saying 'Aww …', clearly disappointed that time is up. One girl stood up from her seat. "Haruhi-chan, will you be here tomorrow?"

Haruhi smiled. "Of course. I am Kyouya-senpai's assistant after all. Why do you ask?"

The girl blushed. "Well, I just want to talk with you. I want to know you more." The girl spoke softly.

"Me too!" A girl from the crowd raised her hand. Another girl followed, and another, and another, and another, until they saw the whole crowd raising their hands, wanting to see Haruhi in the Third Music Room tomorrow.

This shocked the entire host club members. _Tamaki could stop a crowd but Haruhi could attract an entire town towards her!_ Kyouya thought. Before he could speak, Haruhi stopped him first.

"I'm sorry ladies. Since this is a Host Club, it only consists of men trying to entertain their clients." She heard a sigh of disappointment escaping from the lips of the girls surrounding her. "But …" She suddenly saw sparkles everywhere. _I wonder if anyone here notices these strange things._ "If you really feel like talking to someone, specifically a girl, then you can always come to me." Haruhi smiled, making the girls swoon over her again. "I'll only entertain 5 clients everyday since I have a job to do here in the Host Club. First come, first serve. Are we all on the same page?" Haruhi saw all of them nod. "We'll be seeing you all tomorrow!" Haruhi waved goodbye and the crowd of girls slowly left the room. When the room was finally empty, Haruhi slumped on the expensive couch. "Glad that's over."

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hunny slowly walked towards Haruhi. "We're sorry. We weren't able to save you earlier."

Haruhi looked at her senpai. She could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "No problem at all senpai. I'm quite used to that sort of circumstances."

Tamaki immediately stopped gaping at her and ran towards her. He knelt in front of her. "Are you okay sweet daughter?! Did those girls hurt you!? Are you broken?? MOTHER!!" Tamaki was clinging to Haruhi's legs like a leech. Haruhi was too tired to deal with him so she decided to let him be. She patted his head to assure him that she's fine, and also that he would stop clinging to her like a koala.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai. Don't worry."

Tamaki smiled softly at her. "Thank goodness."

"Haruhi?"

She looked at Hikaru on her right. "What is it?"

"Didn't you just say that you're used to these _chaotic_ events?"

Haruhi nodded. "I did. Why?"

"And, you also mentioned before that you were part of a Host Club before, am I right?" Hikaru questioned again.

"Where is this conversation going Hikaru?" Haruhi, getting impatient with Hikaru's constant questioning, suddenly snapped at him.

"What I'm trying to ask is that, during your hosting hours, were there a lot of clients?"

"Yes. We even had to open our entrance doors and put some tables outside because the inside is getting cramped with so many students."

Tamaki's eyes went wide. "A full house? How many members do you have in your previous host club anyway?"

"We were only 5, three boys and two girls." Tamaki's eyes widen even more.

"How large is your clubroom Haruhi?" Kyouya asked with curiosity.

Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment and tried to imagine their clubroom, and opened her eyes again. "Our clubroom is just as big as this room, including the changing rooms in here. Our changing room was just our classroom."

"Wow …" Kaoru spoke.

"Who are they Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry senpai but I can't tell you."

"Eh?" Hunny's head was tilted to the side. "Why not Haru-chan?"

"It's a long story senpai." _And it would also be long time for you guys to accept that I'm a vampire._ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi stood up from her seat and fished out her phone from her pocket. Kyouya saw this and immediately imitated Haruhi's actions. He walked away from the group. "Are you on the spot? … Good." He flipped his phone shut and walked again towards the group. "I think we should all retire. This day has been very exhausting, especially to our 'natural type' here." His eyes gestured towards Haruhi, speaking on her phone. The other hosts noticed Kyouya's hidden message. They will have to stay and wait for Kyouya's police reports about that sudden appearance of a wall. The cousins knew about this incident through Tamaki's sudden phone call during their dinner time. They all said 'Yeah …" in a tired voice.

"Guys, I have to go. I need to go and check up on dad. See you all tomorrow!" Haruhi waved goodbye to the guys.

"Is your friend going to fetch you again Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. He saw Haruhi nod in response. "Take care Haruhi."

"Thanks. Bye!"

Tamaki limply walked towards Kyouya. "Mother, I feel guilty about spying on our daughter. I think we should stop. We can just ask her, right?"

"I doubt that, _Dad._" Kyouya replied and fixed his glasses.

"Why mom?"

"She wasn't even able to provide us names about her previous club members." Kyouya sighed. _This girl is so full of mysteries._

Tamaki shrugged. "True, but maybe she has her reasons."

_I know this is inappropriate but something about her makes me want to know more. _

So, the entire host club waited for the reports that would come soon.

* * *

In front of the Ouran school gates:

"Damn, she's hot." A man with a cigarette in his mouth spoke. His face could not be seen because of the hat that was covering his entire face. He was looking at a student who had long brown tresses and was wearing a yellow puffy dress.

"See? Now you have a reason why you need to be qualified to become a teacher there." A woman with a long blond hair spoke beside the man.

"If she was just like any other girls, you know, _human, _I wouldn't kill her." The man spoke with smoke coming out from his mouth.

The woman beside him chuckled. "Make sure you have a good relationship with her."

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to get close to someone as hot as her?"

* * *

**All done! Let me guys give you a heads up first: I'll be flying to another place next week to take an entrance exam for college. But you guys don't have to worry. I'll only be staying there for three days. So, probably, the next chapter will be out next week also. (: **

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I change my mind. I was bored, so I decided to type the next chapter. Waiting for next week is too long! :D **

* * *

In Class 1-A:

A guy with a brown trench coat went inside the room. His face was obscured because of his hat placed on his head sideways.

_They seem very quiet._ The man thought. He walked towards the teacher's desk and placed his right palm on the table. He looked up and saw surprised faces greeting him. He scanned the room and saw a pretty-faced girl. _Jackpot._

The man coughed and stood straight. "My name's Kibashi Tsuku. You little lads can call me anything you want, but no stupid names. You got that?" He didn't receive any vocal response but the silence to him meant yes. "I'll be your substitute teacher in general science for God knows how long." He saw a young girl raise her right hand. "Yes?"

The girl stood up nervously. "Where's Yuki-sensei, uhh, Kibashi-sensei?"

Kibashi just shrugged. "I have no idea. The chairman just said that your previous teacher asked for a foreign leave. Must be very important." Kibashi took a small piece of paper in his coat and unfolded it. "I'll be taking your attendance now." He started reciting names and looked at the student so that he could familiarize their faces. "Fujioka Haruhi." He spoke. He looked at the student who raised her hand and said 'Present' in a bored tone. He saw that her eyebrows were scrunched. _How about playing with you for a little while sweetie?_

"Is there something wrong Fujioka-san?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes a little bit, quite taken aback by her teacher's sudden question. "No sensei."

"Then fix that face of yours." With that, Kibashi continued reciting names leaving Haruhi very confused and _very_ aggravated.

_Why can't I read his mind?_ Not only Haruhi was irritated because of her teacher's sudden outburst towards her facial expression, but also because she was frustrated. Her fifth attempt in invading her teacher's thoughts gave her a headache. _What's going on in that mind of his?_

"Okay, you guys be good. Wait for your first subject teacher. Goodbye class." Kibashi left the class without even looking back. _Let the games begin._

When their homeroom teacher left, the twins immediately crowded Haruhi. "Wow Haruhi, that teacher grilled you there for a moment." Hikaru spoke.

"Shut up." Haruhi retorted angrily.

Kaoru touched Haruhi on her left shoulder with his index finger, and then he immediately pulled away, feigning a pained expression on his face. "You're burning Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just … surprised, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your palms are white." Hikaru pointed at Haruhi's hands. He reached out to hold her hand. Haruhi was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't feel Hikaru touch her hand.

Kaoru saw Hikaru jerk his hand away when he touched Haruhi's hand. "What's wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru could see pure shock in Hikaru's eyes.

"Co-co-col-cold ha-hands. V-ve-very cold hands." Hikaru stuttered.

"Cold hands? Who?" Haruhi turned around to see Hikaru's eyes wide.

"You! You have cold hands Haruhi! Are you really okay!?" Haruhi could see different expressions plastered on his face. She could see frustration and concern.

"Yes, I'm really fine. Don't mind that. I think it's because of the air-condition back in the limo. It was really cold." _Watch your hands next time Haruhi._ She made a mental note in her head.

Kaoru looked up and saw their first subject teacher enter the room. "Guys, let's do this chat later. The teacher's here." They both nodded and directed their attention to their teacher in front.

* * *

The morning session for Haruhi flew very fast for her. She passed some of her tests with flying colors. She didn't even have to listen to her teacher's lessons because she knew all of those when she was in middle school. Her mind was so focused onto their new and suspicious teacher, Kibashi Tsuku. _I feel something bad about him. He's a no-good teacher, I'm sure of it._ Her little reverie was halted when she heard the school bell ring. It was lunch time.

"Ha~ru~hii!" She heard the twins calling her in a rhythmic tone.

"I'm not hungry you guys. Go ahead. I'll just sleep." Haruhi replied without even moving a muscle.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "I am. Don't worry. See you guys later." The twins were having second thoughts whether to leave Haruhi or not. Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. "Let's just leave her for awhile Hikaru. We'll ask her later. Maybe she needs some thinking time, alone." Hikaru nodded and patted Haruhi's head.

"Be well Haruhi, okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'll be fine." She smiled towards the twins. "You guys eat well."

The twins took one last glance at Haruhi before stepping out of their classroom. When she heard the classroom door close, she placed her head on her hands. "Something's wrong in here …" she muttered under her breathe. She was in that position for a couple of minutes when she heard the classroom door open again. She looked up and saw their new substitute teacher, looking at her. She pulled up all of her defenses. _This guy is something._ Before Haruhi could speak, her teacher beat her to it.

"Fujioka-san, I'm very sorry about this morning. That's the way I am; I'm very strict to my students." Haruhi saw for the first time, their Kibashi-sensei smiling. His smile wasn't as stunning as the host club but it made him look harmless.

Haruhi stood up, showing respect to her new sensei. "No problem at all sensei. I've encountered much strict teachers before." She smiled.

"Really? Why don't you tell me?" Kibashi took Hikaru's seat, which was on Haruhi's right. "Please take a seat Fujioka-san." Haruhi obliged and went back to her seat.

"Now, tell me about your strict teachers Fujioka-san." He was grinning from ear to ear. Haruhi could sense something different about him even though his aura emanated 'NO DANGER' at her. _I'll just have to be careful around him._

"There really is no story to tell Kibashi-sensei. It's just that, they're so strict that they don't even acknowledge the students who try to greet them along the school corridors."

Feigning surprise, Kibashi raised his eyebrows. "Really? How mean of them. Were you a part of those students who try to greet them?"

"Nope. I tried twice; they didn't even move a muscle to look at me. So, I gave up. What's the point anyway?" Haruhi shrugged.

_She's blunt._ Kibashi chuckled at this thought. "What school did you go during your middle school?" _I doubt that she'd admit it._

Haruhi smiled with her host smile. "It's an unknown school. Very far from here. So, it'd be best to not tell since it's not a famous school."

_I knew it._ "Maybe I can look it up on the internet."

_Maybe I need some of my magic for him to stop prying._ Haruhi looked directly into her teacher's eyes. "You really don't have to sensei, besides, there's still no information about that school, since it is unknown." Haruhi smiled at her teacher.

Kibashi looked at her with a neutral expression. "Of course. I understand Fujioka-san." _What was that feeling?_

Haruhi smirked in her mind. "Kibashi-sensei, are you done eating with your lunch? Maybe I can accompany you, since I don't have anything else to do in here." _How about spitting out your true intentions, Kibashi-sensei?_ Haruhi still has Kibashi under her control, so, in response, Kibashi nodded. Haruhi looked again into Kibashi's eyes; this time, Kibashi's eyes went from amber to black. _Good boy Kibashi-sensei._ At this point, Kibashi couldn't think anymore; he was Haruhi's _slave_ for the moment.

Both of them went out from the classroom and headed into the school cafeteria. When they got inside, a couple of students turned their heads towards the both of them. Haruhi decided to just ignore them. They sat at an empty table full of dirty dishes. Haruhi looked at Kibashi again.

Kibashi raised his hand. "Please clean this mess up." Immediately, two waiters took the dirty dishes and cleaned up their table.

Haruhi placed her two elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers. She placed her chin on her tangled fingers while smirking towards Kibashi. "Now Kibashi-sensei, will you please tell me the information that I need from you."

Kibashi nodded and started to narrate his story. Haruhi grinned from ear to ear, knowing that she had won the game.

* * *

"Haru-chan looks scary, ne Takashi?" Hunny looked at his right and saw Mori nod.

"I wonder what's up Kaoru …" Hikaru was also taking secret glances towards his classmate and their new teacher.

"Maybe it's because of what happened this early morning." Kaoru was taking interest in his untouched food. Both of them were worried about Haruhi, now this.

"Eh? What happened to my daughter this morning? Did you harass her again!?" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger towards the twins.

The twins looked their 'King' with a bored expression. "We didn't do anything Tono." They pointed towards Kibashi. "He did."

"Eh? What did that suspicious man do to Haru-chan?" Hunny inquired.

"We really don't know if Haruhi was upset over something …" Hikaru spoke first.

"But she was frowning a little bit. When her name was called for class attendance, …" Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence but left another part for Hikaru to finish.

"Kibashi-sensei told her to 'fix her face'." Hikaru finished.

Hunny's face suddenly darkened. "How rude of that bastard."

"How dare he make fun of my precious daughter's beauty!!" Tamaki glared daggers at Kibashi's back. "He's even talking to her right now!"

"What's his full name again?" Kyouya asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Kibashi Tsuku." Kaoru responded. They saw Kyouya take out his laptop from his bag and turn it on. They were silent while Kyouya was typing with speed.

"That's strange, no information at all." Kyouya spoke.

"Some strange things are starting to happen you know." Kaoru stated.

"Especially yesterday's findings." Hikaru said.

"I have to agree with you devil twins." Tamaki nodded.

XxX

Flashback:

_The host club patiently waited for the Ootori Private Police to call Kyouya and tell him the news; they were expecting for good news, not another 'peculiar' one._

_When Kyouya's cellular phone rang, all of them swiftly turned to look at him. Kyouya fished his phone from his pockets and flipped it open._

"_Yes? … There's a what?? … Are you sure it's not just the car's engine heating? … It's not even freezing cold outside!! … Fine." Kyouya flipped his phone shut. He turned around and saw faces that were full of questions_

_Kyouya sighed and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "They lost them … again."_

_Hikaru abruptly stood up. "WHAT?!? ARE THEY EVEN WORKING KYOUYA?!"Kaoru placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulder to calm him down._

"_There was another … strange event that happened."_

"_What happened Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked who was seating on Mori's lap._

"_They parked the car across the street so that the wall is clear in view. When they saw the limo approach, a large fog suddenly crowded their eyesights, making them unable to see the limo turn where the wall was. When the fog disappeared, they couldn't see the limo anymore."_

"_When did fogs appear in the city?" Tamaki inquired, clearly baffled on Kyouya's explanation._

_Hunny turned to look at his cousin. "What are fogs Takashi? Are they sweet?"_

_Mori shook his head. "Clouds." Hunny only blinked in response._

"_How strange. Fogs rarely occur here in Japan." Kaoru stated in a matter-of-factly tone._

"_Something's happening Mother. And it's happening to our precious daughter!! We have to save her!!" Tamaki was flailing his hands, running frantically around the room and making a speech about his daughter's safety._

'_It is strange.' "We'll get to the bottom of this Tamaki, don't worry."_

XxX

The host club saw Kibashi and Haruhi stand up from their seats. They noticed that Kibashi was behind Haruhi; it was like Kibashi was following Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped in front of the school cafeteria door. She looked into the eyes of her teacher again.

Kibashi smiled at her. "Thank you for giving me some of your time Fujioka-san."

Haruhi bowed politely. "You're welcome Kibashi-sensei." With that, Kibashi turned his heels and started leaving the school cafeteria. Haruhi turned her back and looked at the host club; they were staring at her. _Not again._

"Hello guys." Haruhi gave them her genuine smile, which she rarely gives out. The twins immediately took her and let her sit between them. Tamaki stood across from her with his hands on his hips.

"Daughter, what were you doing with that teacher?" Tamaki said with a firm tone.

"Kibashi-sensei was just apologizing for what happened this morning. He said that he just got out on the wrong side of the bed, that's all." Haruhi explained with a deadpan expression.

"That excuse is totally invalid." Kyouya spoke while typing in his laptop.

"Just give him a break; he's a new teacher anyway." Haruhi shrugged.

Tamaki formed an 'O' with his mouth. "Mother!! Our daughter's siding with the dark side!!"

"Dark side? Who's the dark side?" Haruhi retorted.

"Kibashi-sensei!" The twins exclaimed.

Haruhi only stared at them with a neutral expression. "Haruhi, what are you??"

She looked at Kyouya with a shocked expression. "What … am … I?"

Kyouya nodded. He directly looked into Haruhi's eyes; he saw frustration and a tinge of fear. "Yes Haruhi, what are you?"

Haruhi blinked a few times. "What are you asking Kyouya-senpai? I … don't understand at all."

"Neither do I." Kyouya replied smoothly.

"Then, why the sudden –" Haruhi was cut off by Kyouya. He stood up and gathered his things. "We'll finish this discussion in the Music Room Haruhi. We're cancelling all the appointments for today." Kyouya started to walk away.

"Kyouya! Wait!" He heard Haruhi call out to him. He looked over his shoulder and gave her his most dangerous glare. This made Haruhi stop in her tracks; she was supposed to follow Kyouya. They heard the school bell ring. "Let's go Tamaki. We might be late."

Tamaki walked towards Haruhi. "I'll see you later daughter, okay? Don't let mommy Kyouya boss you around!" He waved goodbye and jogged to Kyouya's side. The cousins followed their trail.

Haruhi was still rooted to her spot with different conclusions running in her mind. _Did they figure out?? How?? I didn't do anything!!_ Haruhi was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't feel the twins grabbing both of her arms and almost literally dragging her out of the school cafeteria.

Haruhi's mind was going haywire. During her afternoon classes, she didn't even hear the teacher calling for her. When the school bell rang, Haruhi suddenly felt tense. _I should've read his mind earlier and control him._ Haruhi stood up from her seat and left her things on her desk.

"Oi Haruhi! Are you leaving your things here?" Kaoru called out to her. She turned around to face Kaoru.

"I don't need them Kaoru. I'll be going ahead. See you guys." Haruhi immediately walked off without even waiting for the twins' reply.

"I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen today twin." Hikaru said softly.

"We just have to pray that nothing will happen." Kaoru spoke.

* * *

While Haruhi was walking along the school corridors, she had a tight feeling in her chest. _What is this feeling?_ When she saw the door going to the Third Music Room, she felt like crying that she had to run towards it and open the door with force. What awaited for her inside wasn't the thing that she was expecting; she saw her four friends, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori tied on each chair. Their hands were tied on the armrest and their ankles were tightly bound with a thick rope. Their mouths were securely sealed with duck tape. Behind each of them were guys holding guns behind their heads.

"What's wrong –" Haruhi immediately stopped when she felt something push against at the back of her head.

"One more move, and you die." She recognized this voice. _Kibashi Tsuku._

"I didn't think you'd immediately take action Kibashi-sensei." Haruhi replied smoothly. Then, she heard something click behind her head; it's a gun. "I thought you were supposed to be building a relationship with me, not destroy your chances of becoming friends with me."

Kibashi got fed up with Haruhi's arrogance. He faced the bottom part of his handgun to the back of Haruhi's head, and with one swift motion; he hit it full force to Haruhi's head, sending Haruhi to fall flat on the floor.

Haruhi heard the four guys gasp and trying to speak while their mouths were taped. _That didn't even hurt at all._ She thought. _Maybe I can play a little game with this guy. _She slowly stood up; her legs were wobbling a little. "Are you kidding me? This is still the first week of my high school life and you're ruining it? Don't you have anything else to play with, Kibashi-sensei?"

Kibashi hit her again with his handgun which sent Haruhi lying on the floor again. Haruhi supported her weight with her right elbow; her legs were crossed, one over the other, and her left hand was facing on the floor; she was trying to push herself up. They heard the door of the Third Music Room open, revealing the Hitachiin Twins.

"HARU –" Hikaru started to run towards her but Haruhi stopped him.

"DON'T MOVE!!" Haruhi shouted. "Don't move, okay? Just stay there. Everything's fine." She gave the twins an assuring smile.

"You two there, tie these two aliens up." Kibashi commanded then two men suddenly dragged them, placed them on a chair, tied them up and sealed their mouths with a duck tape. He pointed his gun back to the girl on the floor, trying to stand up. "I thought you were the strongest woman alive?? Where's your strength? Ha!!" Kibashi mocked Haruhi. _Mika must have told me false rumors._

Haruhi was finally able to stand up but she was slouching; her right hand touching the part on her head where she was hit. "Do you really want to see what I'm capable of, _Kibashi-sensei_?" Haruhi retreated her hand from the back of her head. She saw blood on her hands. "My my, what a waste of blood. I need a replacement for this." Haruhi brought her hand closer to her face and licked the blood off her palm.

Kibashi shivered in disgust. "Disgusting freak."

Haruhi smirked. "You really shouldn't try to provoke someone of the same caliber as mine, Kibashi-sensei."

Kibashi pointed his gun towards Haruhi. He heard muffled sounds coming from one of the boys who were tied up. "Shut them up!!" Instantly, silence followed.

Kibashi turned to look at Haruhi again, whose head was still dangling along her neck. "Same caliber as yours? You're just a worthless girl who got lucky!! Since you're the only child in the family, you get to become the heiress of your family's riches!"

Haruhi chuckled. "You did some research on me? You must be a good researcher then, Kibashi-sensei."

Kyouya: _Heiress?? What the hell is that guy talking about?? _

Hikaru: _What's going on in here?! We need to help Haruhi!!_

Kaoru: _I knew it. Something really is going on around here, and we're absolutely unaware._

Tamaki: _Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. What should I do?????_

Hunny: _If only these guys don't have guns, I could've skinned them alive awhile ago._

Mori: _This is not going to be good if this continues on._

Haruhi straightened her back; her head was still looking down. "Are you really sure about what you're saying Kibashi-sensei? Do you really want to see what I'm made of?" Kibashi couldn't see Haruhi's face since her bangs were covering it.

Kibashi snorted. "Ha!! C'mon then sweet chicks. Show me what you got." Kibashi provoked.

Haruhi slowly raised her head up to face Kibashi. When Kibashi got a clear view of Haruhi's face; he was in total shock. Haruhi's chocolate orbs turned into crimson red, plus, her eyes were glowing. Haruhi was grinning evilly from ear to ear, also giving him a clear view of her growing fangs. "You asked for it."

With just a blink of an eye, Haruhi was already behind Kibashi Tsuku, holding the back of his head with her right hand. Kibashi was taken by surprise. "How … how did you get there so fast?!"

"Speed of light." Haruhi replied smoothly; the smirk on her face was still there. She knew that she's going to be victorious in this battle. "Now, if you try to wiggle out of my grasp, expect that your head will be rolling on the floor. If you ask your men to shoot one of my friends, expect yourself floating in a red sea together with them, if you know what I mean, Kibashi-sensei."

He perfectly understood what the latter meant. "You can choose on what option you want, either way, you'd still end up dead." She added.

"You're a murderer!!" Kibashi shouted.

Haruhi tightened her grip on Kibashi's head, which made him wince in pain. "Feisty, aren't we? You know, you still have another option where you can live."

"What is it?"

Haruhi closed the distance between Kibashi's head and hers. Her mouth was now on Kibashi's ears. Kibashi could feel her breathe across his ears and left cheek. "If you let your men do whatever I say, then I can let you walk out of here alive." Kibashi nodded.

Haruhi backed away a bit; she was still gripping Kibashi's head. She decided to do telepathy communication. _Now Kibashi-sensei, can you hear me?_ Haruhi spoke through her mind.

Kibashi was surprised at this. _Uhh, yes?_

_Good. Now, tell your men to follow your orders properly._

Kibashi gulped. "Guys, follow whatever I say, okay?" The men nodded in response.

_Tell them to throw away their handguns._

"You guys have to throw away your handguns."

They were reluctant to throw it away since it was an order from their 'real' boss to assassinate the girl in front of them. "But, Tsuku, we can't –"

Kibashi felt Haruhi's grip tighten. "Just throw it away!!"

The men threw their handguns behind their back.

_Untie my friends._

"Uhh, I want you guys to untie those guys."

"Tsuku, aren't we supposed to –"

"JUST UNTIE THEM NOW!!!"

Immediately, the men untied the host club members; they even removed the duck tape from their mouths.

_Bring my friends behind me._

"Bring them behind Haruhi."

Without saying another word, the guys slowly brought the six handsome men behind Haruhi's back. The six men were walking together, keeping a close distance between themselves.

_Let your men leave this room._

"I want you guys to leave this room."

"But, --"

"Just leave already!!" Kibashi retorted. The guys immediately left the room without saying another word.

"You think I'm gonna let you off the hook Kibashi-sensei?" Kibashi could sense real danger behind Haruhi's words. "How dare you endanger my friends." He senses the venom dripping in every word. _This is not good._

The entrance door of the Third Music Room suddenly opened. Haruhi lifted Kibashi off the floor; this made Kibashi panic. "I'm sorry! I was just asked by some woman to kill you!! Please!!"

"Kibashi-sensei, I don't go back on my word." Haruhi threw Kibashi out of the Third Music Room. With Haruhi's inhumane strength, she made Kibashi fly out of the music room. He covered a lot of distance before he landed on the marble floor with a loud thud. "That's what you get for making my friends as hostage …" She muttered softly. With that, the door slowly closed by itself. Haruhi sighed. _I'm tired._

"Ha-haru-chan?" She looked behind her and saw Hunny tugging on her yellow skirt. She felt Hunny's grip tighten.

Hunny: _Her eyes._

Haruhi immediately closed her eyes and covered her face with both hands. "I'm … sorry." Haruhi spoke. She could feel some tears threatening to flow from her eyes; she suddenly felt scared. _I need to be brave._ Haruhi composed herself; she straightened her back and looked again into Hunny's eyes, but this time, her chocolate orbs were back.

She slowly reached out to pat Hunny's head; she saw no sign of him backing up, so she continued reaching out 'till her hand finally reached his blonde locks. "It's okay to be scared Hunny-senpai; it really is." Haruhi saw Mori's hand on Hunny's shoulder. _He really is very protective._ She immediately took her hand away from Hunny's head.

She backed away from him, from the rest of the host club members who was still digesting some of the events that happened today. She bowed. "I know that today's events were very … confusing to all of you. If you wish to know anything, you can ask me any questions. But, if you feel like you wanted to forget everything, you all can ask me to erase your memories." She straightened her back and looked into each of the host club member's eyes. She could only see frustration in their eyes. _Of course, that would mask the fear they're feeling._ "Thank you so much for your hospitality, I really did appreciate it." Haruhi gave them her genuine smile which was obviously wasn't returned. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Haruhi started to walk away. Tears were now flowing from her eyes, even though she didn't have a heart, she could still feel pain.

"Haruhi …" She heard Kyouya calling for her.

She didn't bother to turn; she didn't want to let them see that she was crying. "Yes, Kyouya-senpai?"

"P-pl-please stay. I wanna talk." Kyouya sounded almost like he was begging.

Haruhi stayed silent for awhile.

Kyouya: _I wanna know. I am scared but I still wanna know. She just saved our lives._

"As you wish, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi started to walk towards a long red couch. Kyouya followed Haruhi.

The others still weren't moving from their spots. Only their eyes were doing the job.

"Should we … follow?" Hikaru asked softly. He saw Kaoru nod; hand in hand, they walked together. Tamaki followed the twins, so did the cousins. They slowly approached the place where Haruhi was sitting.

"You guys can seat anywhere you like." Haruhi spoke. Kyouya took Haruhi's right side. He wanted to be near her. _I can trust her._ He thought.

"Is there … anything you want to know?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya with gentle eyes. He could sense an aura of sadness from her.

"Why don't you start from the very beginning Haruhi?"

"Specifically?"

"Your family."

Haruhi nodded. Haruhi shifted in her seat so that she could face all of the host club members.

"Well, …"

* * *

**Finally! I think this chapter's quite long. Haha! Did you guys enjoy this? :D I hope you guys will wait for the next chapter! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! (: I felt relieved when you guys liked the chapter. :D **

* * *

Previously:

"Is there … anything you want to know?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya with gentle eyes. He could sense an aura of sadness from her.

"Why don't you start from the very beginning Haruhi?"

"Specifically?"

"Your family."

Haruhi nodded. Haruhi shifted in her seat so that she could face all of the host club members.

"Well, …"

XxX

"Well, why don't you guys ask anything about my family? I really don't know where to start." Haruhi said.

Kyouya fixed his glasses with his right index finger. "Then, tell us about your parents."

Haruhi slumped on the couch so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Both of my parents are alive. I didn't lie to you about their names; I didn't lie to you about my mother's occupation. What I lied about is my father's work. He's not an okama."

"What is he then, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. He was sitted on top of Mori's shoulders.

"He's a businessman."

"What business is he in?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "Uhmm, let's see …" Haruhi paused for awhile. Then, her right hand curled into a fist and slammed it against her left palm. "He owns all of the hotels here in Japan; he also has some restaurants outside Japan and he owns more than half of the call centers here."

"Wow …" The twins said.

"I think Dad also owns some department stores here and outside. I'm not really sure …" Haruhi added softly. _I wasn't really interested in Dad's job so I really don't know how many shops he owns._

"That many?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Does that mean you're rich Haruhi!!??"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "I … think so."

"Then, why did you come here in Ouran with a scholarship?" Kyouya asked. He, too, was shocked about Haruhi's father.

"Me, being a scholar student here, wasn't part of the plan. It's just that I got the entrance exam perfect, that's all."

"What do you mean … _plan_?" Hikaru asked.

"Since I'm so much different from you guys, we decided to hide my true identity."

"Which is …?" Kyouya inquired.

_This is so much harder than I thought._ Haruhi breathed for a moment. "I know this may sound_ really_ stupid but, would you believe me if I tell you guys that I'm a … _vampire_?"

Silence followed; an uncomfortable silence. Haruhi saw the host club men stare at her like she has just lost her marbles.

Tamaki: _Is my daughter dreaming??_

Kyouya: _…….._

Mori: _That's …_

Kaoru: _What is she talking about?_

Hikaru: _Ehh???_

"I believe you, Haru-chan." Hunny hopped off from Mori's shoulders. He walked towards Haruhi and took one of her hands into his. "I believe you; I do." Hunny smiled sweetly. "I saw it awhile ago." Hunny turned around to look at his friends.

"What do you mean, Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Hunny turned around to face Haruhi. "What do I have to do Haru-chan?"

Haruhi shook her head. "You can all run away if you feel scared; I don't mind at all." She warned.

"I'll stay beside you Haru-chan! I've seen it already!" Hunny was smiling beside her.

_Thank you, Hunny-senpai._

Hunny was startled. "Eh??" He looked at Haruhi who was smiling at him also. "Did you do that?"

_I'll explain later senpai._

Hunny was surprised again, but he understood.

Haruhi brought her right index finger towards her left wrist. She curled her index finger a little, making the tip of her nail touch her flesh. Haruhi slowly dragged her finger downwards; her nail not leaving her skin. They saw Haruhi's blood trickle down her lower arm. The six men witnessing this were dumbfounded. All of their mouths were slightly agape.

"Ha-ha-haru-haruhi, sweetie, what are you doing??" Tamaki stuttered.

She closed her eyes and brought her injured arm closer to her face; she sniffed the blood flowing slowly from the wound. Haruhi swallowed hard. _I can still control this._

She lowered her arm and lifted her face a little. "I'll be opening my eyes now."

Six pairs of eyes were watching her closely. Slowly, she opened her eyes. What they saw amazed them.

"Haruhi …" Tamaki said softly.

Mori was also surprised but this didn't show. His face was still the same; expressionless.

The twins didn't say a thing. They were just staring directly into Haruhi's eyes.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him. He found Haruhi's new eyes enticing.

"Their glowing, ne, Takashi??" Hunny broke the silence.

"Hnn …" Mori grunted.

The twins swiftly went beside Haruhi. Hikaru took Haruhi's face with his two hands, both rested on each of her cheek.

"They're so cool Kaoru!!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of the way.

"Let me see!!!" His hands were now on Haruhi's cheeks. "Wow …"

Haruhi was in utter shock. _They're not scared??_ "You guys, aren't you … scared?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looked at each other with a neutral expression on their faces. "Not really." They said.

Haruhi was supposed to speak but the vibration she felt on her outside thigh made her stop. It was her phone. She stood up. "Excuse me guys, let me take this call."

"Haruhi …" Kyouya called.

She turned around to face Kyouya. "Hai, senpai?"

"Tell us _everything_ about that every-afternoon-phone-call of yours, okay?" He saw Haruhi nod and walk farther away from the group.

Kyouya waited for Haruhi to be out of earshot. When he saw her to be far enough from them, he started speaking. "How are you all taking this?"

"I … don't know." Tamaki said.

"Well, it's okay …" The twins said.

"I'm fine with it." Hunny said.

"Me too." Mori followed.

"I truly understand why Haru-chan kept it from us." Hunny said, full of seriousness in his voice.

"She's scared of being rejected." That's what all Mori said but held a lot of meaning. Hunny sat atop Mori's shoulders again. "I mean, if I were in the same situation as her, I would've kept it also."

"But, isn't it a bit scary? You know, her being a vampire and everything." Hikaru said.

"Have you felt threatened Hika-chan??" Hunny asked. He was playing with his Bun Bun which was on top of Mori's head.

Hikaru shook his head. "Nope. Not even once."

"So do I." Tamaki said. "She never harmed us. We were all vulnerable in front of her but she never took the chance."

"Exactly. Haru-chan's pretty harmless. She's a civilized vampire, unlike those ruthless ones that we see on movies."

"Are those even real??" Hikaru inquired. "We better ask Haruhi."

And right on cue, Haruhi arrived with her right hand in her pocket. "Did I take too long?"

The twins skipped over to Haruhi. "Ne, Haruhi, …"

_Their slowly going back to their antics again._ "What is it Hikaru??"

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped both of their arms around Haruhi's waist and lifted her up. "He-hey!! Put me down!!" Haruhi squealed.

Hikaru: _I don't care if she's different._

Kaoru: _Only she can make us feel this way._

Haruhi smiled at their thoughts. _They accepted me._ Haruhi felt so overwhelmed that she could feel her eyes sting; she's about to cry. When she was gently set down on the ground, a tear left her eye. The twins saw this.

"Ehh? What's wrong Haruhi??" They asked.

Haruhi smirked at them. This brought shivers up and down the twins' spine. Haruhi lifted both of her arms and linked them around the twins' necks. The left arm around Kaoru and the right arm around Hikaru; she was hugging them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Haruhi's tears were now flowing on her cheeks.

This brought a soft smile to the twins' lips. Hikaru suddenly had an evil glint in his eye, of course, since they are twins, Kaoru sensed this. They were going to tease their 'King'. They wrapped their arms around Haruhi's waist.

"We love you too Haruhi!!" They said.

Tamaki's ears perked up when he heard the twins telling Haruhi that they 'love' her. He sprinted towards the trio and in less than 6 seconds, the twins were now lying on the floor. Tamaki was now hugging Haruhi; his arms around her tiny waist and her hands on either side of his shoulders.

Tamaki: _I trust her. I trust my daughter._

While Tamaki was rambling about the twins harassing his daughter, Haruhi wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck and softly whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's face became beet red. Haruhi backed away and wiggled her way out from Tamaki's hug. Tamaki laughed nervously.

Haruhi went straight to the famous cousins. "Am I going to get a hug too Haru-chan??" Hunny was jumping up and down with his Bun Bun. Haruhi nodded and kneeled down.

Hunny immediately ran towards Haruhi and attacked her with his hug. Hunny's arms were around Haruhi's neck while Haruhi's arms were around Hunny's waist.

Hunny hugged Haruhi tighter. "You don't have to worry about anything Haru-chan." He softly whispered in her ear.

"Thank you senpai." She replied. She removed her arms from Hunny's waist and took the time to stand up. Hunny took her hand and slowly dragged her towards his cousin, Mori.

"Takashi! Takashi! You get a hug from Haru-chan too!"

Mori replied with a smile. He slowly walked towards Haruhi and opened his arms, giving Haruhi the chance to close their distance. She obliged and hugged Mori. Even though no words were spoken, Haruhi could feel that she's safe whenever she's with Mori. She looked up and realized how _really_ tall Mori was. She looked into his eyes and felt happy about what she saw; she could see that he really cared about her. She hugged him back.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." She said softly.

He patted her head. "I believe in you Haruhi." Both of them let go at the same time.

"Don't forget about your boss Haru-chan!" Hunny spoke behind her. She knew who he meant.

"Of course. He is my employer after all." Haruhi giggled. She turned around and looked for her 'employer'. She saw him sitting on his usual spot with his laptop.

She slowly walked behind him and placed both of her hands on either side of his shoulder. She felt Kyouya stiffen and she started to knead his shoulders. "Mom, you really shouldn't work hard you know." Haruhi felt Kyouya relax in her hands. "Is this okay for you?"

"That feels nice, _daughter._ Thank you." Kyouya replied softly. From his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck. She was hugging him from behind.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai. Thank you." She whispered softly into his ear. Haruhi started to feel so comfortable hugging him even though she was facing his back. Haruhi's eyes was closed so she felt startled when she felt Kyouya's hand sitting atop on one of hers.

"You're welcome Haruhi." _She smells very nice._ He was slowly caressing the hand that he had touched. A small smile crept onto his lips. Before he could even enjoy her warmth, she retreated. He instantly placed his mask back and started typing again on his laptop. _He really is the Shadow King._ Haruhi smiled at that thought.

She walked back to the center of the room and saw that the guys were doing the 'normal' things they do everyday. Hunny was eating his cake while Mori was watching over him; Tamaki chasing the twins over something trivial; and Kyouya typing away on his laptop. This scenario made Haruhi smile a little. _I hope nothing ever changes._

"Guys, I have to go." She called.

The twins instantly stopped running. Tamaki didn't see this coming so when he tried to stop himself, his body started falling forward and fell headfirst.

"You already going home Haruhi?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Dad called me awhile ago. He said he needs me for a meeting." Haruhi replied.

"Eh?? A meeting? Why does my daughter need to go to a meeting??" Tamaki asked while rubbing his forehead.

Haruhi sighed. "Apparently, my father's too stupid to attend a meeting. There are times when he makes me go to a meeting instead of himself."

"So you're working??" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "Nope. Just helping my Dad."

"By attending his meetings?" Kyouya asked on the left side of the room. He was aware of the conversation happening on the center of the room. He was quite surprised that Haruhi could already handle such heavy matters such as attending meetings for her father.

"Uhh, not only that." Haruhi replied. "There are also times when I do the proposals for opening a new store or a new branch, I calculate the annual profit of each company Dad owns, I do paperwork, and uhh, other stuffs." She added. She felt her phone vibrate again. She turned around and clicked something on her phone. "I'll be there soon … They can wait … I know, I know … Yeah … Bye."

She turned her heels again and saw Tamaki and the twins standing behind her. "What's wrong with you guys?"

The twins raised both of their right hands. "We wanna come with you Haruhi!" Tamaki nodded vigorously. "Me too daughter!"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh." She heard the trio reply.

"Well, the meeting won't take that long, so I guess it would be okay …" She muttered. "Okay then."

She heard the twins say 'High five!' while Tamaki squealing like a little girl.

"Can we come too Haru-chan??" She looked at her small senior. "Of course senpai."

"Waaai!! We can go Takashi!!" Mori replied with a nod.

"May I join these guys with their little adventure Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. He was already standing with his laptop inside his bag. "Of course, _Boss._" Haruhi said, emphasizing the word 'boss'.

Kyouya smirked. "Well then, lead the way."

"But before that, there's one rule that you need to obey. _Not_ a condition; a _rule_." Haruhi said with a serious tone in her voice.

"We're all ears." The twins said.

"I'll be placing you guys in Dad's office which is just adjacent to the conference room. You guys can do whatever you want; you can talk, laugh and walk. But, no monkey business inside Dad's office, okay? No running around, no shouting, no throwing of things or whatever foolish things that you may have in mind. You all got that?"

They all nodded. "Good." Haruhi smiled. "Now that's settled, let's all go down."

The host club members plus one girl walked along the school corridors. They were all chatting happily as if nothing happened. Behind the group was Kyouya and Haruhi, taking small paces.

"Kyouya-senpai, …" Haruhi called.

Without turning his head to look at her, he let Haruhi know that he's listening by giving her a 'Hmm?' as his reply.

"Can my _mommy_ be so kind and watch over my over-ecstatic _father_ and devilish _brothers_?" Haruhi said with a smirk on her face.

Kyouya chuckled; he got her point. "Of course, anything for my _daughter._" He replied coolly. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized his error. _Shoot!_ He looked at Haruhi and saw a smile on her face.

"Thank you, _mother._" Thanks to her obliviousness, she wasn't able to catch what Kyouya really had meant by that. Haruhi saw in the corner of her eye that Kyouya was looking at her. "What's wrong senpai?"

"Nothing Haruhi." He fixed his glasses with his finger. After that, silence followed between them; a very pleasant silence. They finally reached the school gates and saw a white limo waiting in front with a chauffeur waiting.

Hikaru looked behind his shoulder. "Is that yours Haruhi?"

"Yep."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with an evil sparkle in their eyes. "LAST ONE IS A ROTTEN EGG!!" They all shouted and sprinted towards the limo.

"I AM NOT A ROTTEN EGG!!" Tamaki exclaimed and followed the twins.

"Is rotten egg sweet Takashi?" Hunny asked. He saw Mori shook his head. Hunny stopped in his tracks; his eyes widening. "TAKASHI!! LET'S RUN!!" With that, the cousins ran leaving their dust behind.

Haruhi and Kyouya were left behind. "Aren't you going to be late in the meeting?" Kyouya asked.

"This was an emergency meeting, so being late is okay. I'm also trying to gather some of my 'working mood'." Haruhi replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh?? And what mood are you in now Haruhi?" He finally looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I'm in my 'neutral mood' senpai." Haruhi grinned. They finally reached the limo. Haruhi went in first followed by Kyouya.

"Ha!! Kyouya's the rotten egg!" The twins laughed hard making their faces red. Kyouya's glare went unnoticed since they were so busy laughing boisterously.

While in the limo, Kyouya remembered something. "Haruhi, I need to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you paid some people to follow me?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya,

Kyouya's eyes turned into circles. Not only his, even the twins, Tamaki and the cousins. "How … how did you know?" Kyouya asked.

"I am so sorry daughter!! I told our mean mommy here to just ask instead of spying on you but he kept on insisting!! I'm sorry!!" Tamaki was kneeling in front of Haruhi. His eyes were sparkling because of the tears that were forming in the corner of his eye.

"No, that's okay." Haruhi left Tamaki alone; he was still on his knees. "And I can guess that you got disappointing results from your men?"

"Very." Kyouya replied.

"That's not a surprise." Haruhi said.

"What happened to that wall?" Kyouya questioned.

"That wall that your men saw was just an illusion made by my mother to keep outsiders away from our house, since we're vampires." Haruhi explained.

"How about the fog?" Kaoru asked.

"Just when did you two stop laughing?" She saw them shrug their shoulders. "Anyway, I did those fogs. I do that everyday."

"You do????" Hikaru asked, curious.

Haruhi looked at her window. _We're getting near._ "You guys watch, okay?"

Haruhi clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was glowing with red light. The host club watched in astonishment.

"Hey look!! There are small clouds surrounding us!!" Hunny exclaimed. His hands were pressed onto the window of the limo. All of the guys looked at the window and they saw fogs clouding around.

"Unbelievable …" Tamaki said.

The host club felt the limo turn. They were still watching what's going on outside through the window. They didn't see any fogs anymore. All that they could see was a line of long trees alongside the road.

Hunny, who was curious about how long the road goes, turned his head to face Haruhi. "Haru-chan!!" Hunny shouted in a surprised tone.

All five men who were still staring at the window turned their heads around to look at a Haruhi who was sweating and panting.

Kyouya, who was sitting beside Haruhi, immediately scooted away from the window and nearer to Haruhi. "Haruhi!"

Tamaki never left his kneeling position in front of Haruhi, so he saw how exhausted Haruhi looked. "Haruhi!!" He shouted.

"Tamaki, …" Kyouya said. "Hold her hair up so that I can wipe her face."

Tamaki nodded and sat beside Haruhi. He slowly took Haruhi's hair into his hands, holding it up like a ponytail.

Kyouya took his handkerchief at the pocket from his blue blazer and slowly wiped Haruhi's forehead. "What happened Haruhi??"

Haruhi was still panting. "No … nothing. It's … it's just …" Haruhi gulped then continued speaking. "It's just that it takes half of my powers just to put that wall back, to make it look real."

"Then, why do you do it??" Kyouya asked.

"Because I have to senpai." Haruhi almost said the statement like a whisper.

The twins were shuffling in their bag. "We don't have water!!"

Hunny was already on the verge of tears. "Will Haru-chan be okay??" He was sniffling.

Mori patted his cousin's head to make him feel that Haruhi will be okay.

Hunny looked again at the window and saw something 'very' large for him. His mouth opened with narrowed eyes. Without turning back, he tugged the sleeve of his cousin. His cousin turned and saw the same view his little cousin was getting.

"We're almost there." Mori said in his deep toned voice.

They all looked up at the same time and the boys gasped. Haruhi giggled softly. _I never thought they'd have to react. I was expecting for their houses to be like this._

"This looks like a palace, not a home …" Tamaki said softly.

The twins nodded whilst staring at the window. "I agree."

They felt the limo stop and before they could attempt to open the door, someone beat them to it. They saw a woman dressed in a black and white maid outfit carrying a pitcher of what looked like a wine to the guys and a small glass. The woman poured some of it to the glass and gave it to Haruhi.

"Here you go, Haruhi-sama." The woman said in his cheery tone.

Kyouya took the glass and brought it to Haruhi's lips. He slowly tilted the glass so that none of the glass' contents would spill over Haruhi. When Haruhi finished her glass,

"I need one more glass Michi-san." Haruhi said. Kyouya gave back the glass to the maid and poured more into the small glass. Again, Kyouya held the glass while Haruhi drank.

"Do you want more Haruhi?" Kyouya asked in a gentle voice.

"No. I'm fine. I'll just drink more of it inside." Haruhi replied. "Let's get out of here. I still have a meeting to attend to."

The woman stepped aside to make way for the six gentlemen. When she saw Haruhi moving out, she dug into her pockets and brought out a small umbrella. She unlatched it from the ties and umbrella opened on its own.

When Haruhi got out, she was already protected from the setting sun. "Does Haruhi-sama feel any heat around her?"

"None at all Michi-san. Thank you." She smiled towards her loyal servant _and_ friend in the house.

She looked at the guys who were looking at her with concern in their eyes. "Well, let's go in."

"Is it my height or is this _palace_ so big?" Hunny asked.

"I go for the latter Hunny-senpai." Tamaki replied. The host club men were all looking up, staring at the large 'palace' in front of them. The exterior of the house were all painted white with some gold linings along each balcony and window. On the outside were the limo parked, there was a large sculptured fish fountain in the middle surrounded with different small flowers. It looked like a small circular park.

NOTE: I totally suck at describing things, please do forgive me. :D

Before they could reach the entrance, they have to climb a golden staircase. Instead of a rail, there were different sculptures of the myth gods along the sides.

When they reached the entrance, they were fronted with a large oak door. Haruhi reached for the doorknob with her small and delicate fingers. She turned the knob and opened the door.

The six handsome men took a deep breathe when they saw the interior of the house. Everything inside was sparkling. A large chandelier was hanging from above. With its light, it made the whole room look like gold. It was very spacious. When they stepped inside, they could hear the soft tik-tak's of their shoes. The floor was shining; they could almost see their reflection below them. A farther distance from their spot, there were two curved staircases leading to what they assumed as the second floor.

Haruhi turned around to look at her newfound friends. "The conference room and Dad's office is on the third floor. I'll introduce you to my parents after the meeting."

"When can we have a tour Haru-chan??" Hunny asked.

_Good thinking Hunny-senpai!!_ The Tamaki and the twins thought. They also wanted to look around.

"Maybe next time senpai. Trust me on this; you wouldn't be able to tour around this house in just one afternoon." Haruhi smiled.

"That big??" Hikaru said with narrowed eyes.

Haruhi nodded. "Blame it on my father. Let's get going."

"Haruhi-sama, do you want your beverage to be prepared on the conference room?" Michi asked behind the group.

"Please do Michi-san. I have a feeling I'm gonna do a lot of talking."

Michi bowed. "As you wish." Then, she left.

"I wanna see Haru-chan while she's in a meeting." Hunny was now fiddling with his Bun Bun's ears. He was quite embarrassed with his little request.

"My Dad's office has a two-way mirror. You can watch from there Hunny-senpai." They were now walking on the staircase.

"What does your Dad need that for?" Kyouya asked from behind.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's used for observing. Sometimes, our conference room is rented for meetings from some companies."

"And, what does your Dad observe?"

"Beats me." After that, silence followed. They were all too busy looking from side to side, admiring the different things that they see along the way, except for one.

Kyouya was behind the group, secretly watching the girl leading their way. This was the only time he could ever watch her without anyone noticing. The way her silky brown hair would sway every time she takes a step, the way her hips would sway a little when she gracefully walks and the way she stands like a rich young woman. He felt a bit disappointed since he could only watch her from afar. There were twins who could easily drag her anywhere, Tamaki who could easily grab and hug her from her front and Hunny who could easily make her say yes whenever he asks for her to eat with them. And then there was him; he could just sit with her all day and talk about nothing. They could play with their minds, not having to stand up and do anything exhausting. But, could he ever freely touch her like the others could do? He was an Ootori. For the first time in his life, he cursed his name. Ootori's are disciplined. They wouldn't do anything foolish, like the twins and Tamaki's antics.

_Are vampires even allowed to marry humans?_ He suddenly thought. His eyes widened a bit about that, wondering where it came from.

"Welcome back Haruhi-sama. Your father is waiting inside." A man wearing a black tux greeted Haruhi. He was standing beside a large golden door.

Kyouya snapped out of his little reverie. He was so immersed in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that they went another set of stairs to reach the third floor. He looked around and saw that this floor was almost empty. There were only portraits hanged along the corridors. From his point of view, he could only see five doors on the same line. The one that they're standing in front is recognized as her father's home office.

The man slowly opened the door. They were greeted with an old-fashioned room. There were little sculptures made out of wood. The sofas and little chairs in the middle were also made out of wood; under those sofas and chairs was a brown bear carpet. Across the large room was a large window, traveling from the ceiling down to the floor. A red silk curtain hanged from where the window was placed. There was also a large mahogany desk in the room, just several steps ahead from the chairs in the middle. Behind the mahogany desk was an executive chair facing the window.

"Dad, I'm home." Haruhi said in a monotonous voice.

The chair slowly swiveled around, revealing the long and slender legs of the man. When the chair finally faced the group, the host club held their breathing for a moment.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Haruhi's father said in a sweet tone.

* * *

**WHOOOO!! Hahaha! This has 14 pages, so long. I didn't even notice. Haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. Just got back from Cebu. (:**

* * *

"Welcome home, sweetie." Haruhi's father said in a sweet tone. He smoothly stood up from his black executive chair, carrying an air of authority around him.

_Dad, what're you trying to pull?_ Haruhi opened a conversation with her father.

Haruhi's father smirked. This made him look like a God. _Nothing daughter. Just wanna see how your friends react._

Haruhi sent him a death glare. _Do not waste my efforts Dad._

The host club watched in amazement as they saw the different emotions playing on their faces.

Haruhi's father laughed. "Okay, okay. You win. This is a first. Please please, don't be so tense. Sit down."

The six men let out a long sigh. They looked at Haruhi and saw her smile. "Go on. Sit. Don't worry." They walked towards the sofas and sat down on the different chairs. Tamaki and Kyouya sat on the comfy couch, the twins took two chairs beside the couch, and Mori sat on a chair while Hunny was on his lap.

"Guys, I'll leave you with Dad, okay? See you later." Haruhi fixed her uniform and hair before she went out.

A rather tense air was surrounding the room. None of the guys made a move; it even seems like none of them are breathing. Haruhi's father broke the tense atmosphere.

"Now now guys, didn't I just tell you not to be too tense? I'm harmless, trust me. Haruhi wouldn't leave you here if she knows I'm very dangerous. Right?"

They all nodded. "Good. Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Fujioka Kyo. I'm a businessman." He smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Ah! We're sorry that we forgot our manners." Tamaki said in a princely tone. "I am Suoh Tamaki, sir." He stood up from his seat and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kyo gave him a nod. Kyouya stood next. "It's an honor to be here Fujioka-san. I am Ootori Kyouya."

The twins stood up next. "We're the Hitachiin twins. We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Hunny jumped off from Mori's lap and stood on the bear carpet. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" The lean man behind him stood up. "He's Morinozuka Takashi."

Kyo couldn't keep up with his façade anymore. He jumped and squealed from his seat. "My daughter is _so_ lucky to have such handsome friends!"

The host club guys were flabbergasted. They didn't expect for Haruhi's father to be … childish! Then, something clicked in the back of their minds: Tamaki.

Yes, Haruhi's father was like Tamaki. _No wonder she could tolerate him easily._ They all thought.

_For an old man like him, he sure still looks like he's in his teen years._ They thought. His face was flawless. He was like Haruhi; a life-sized doll, only a male doll. He has chubby cheeks, almost perfect nose, nature-colored eyes, and a smile that could melt thousands of women.

"So, tell me honestly, what're you all doing here?" Kyo has finally settled down and was now sitting professionally in one of the chairs in the middle of his office.

"I wanted to see Haru-chan while she's in a meeting." Hunny said sheepishly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Kyo stood up from his seat and walked towards a bookshelf. "Come here, I'll teach you."

Hunny leaped towards Kyo. "I'll help you up." He reached down to Hunny.

"Can I bring Bun Bun with me??" Hunny asked with very innocent eyes.

"Of course Hunny-kun." Kyo smiled.

Hunny jumped and was caught by Kyo. Kyo hoisted Hunny near the bookshelf. Hunny was now facing five books that were placed closely.

"Do you see that Hunny-kun?" Kyo asked.

"Uhh, the books?" Hunny inquired.

"Yes. Pull it."

Hunny nodded and reached towards the books. When he tried to pull one book, all five books moved together with the one he just pulled. He pulled it more before he heard something click behind. Slowly, the bookshelf moved aside revealing a mirror.

"Fujioka-san," Kyo turned around and saw Kyouya looking at him.

Kyo smiled. "Don't be so formal Kyouya-kun. Just call me Kyo-san."

"Ah…Yes, Kyo-san. I was just wondering, what do you do with that two-way mirror?"

"Eh?" He set Hunny back down on the floor. Hunny was screaming 'Waaai!' because he discovered something great. "How did you know this was a two-way mirror?"

"Haruhi told us earlier while we were making our way here. Hunny-senpai asked if he could watch Haruhi while in her meeting, so, she told us that he could look through the two-way mirror from your office."

Kyo's eyes narrowed a bit. "I only use this mirror whenever Haruhi takes over my meeting. I just enjoy watching my daughter; she's very professional." Kyo clicked something beside the mirror and instead of his reflection; they saw three people sitting in a leather chair. Kyo signaled them to come closer. "Why don't you all come here so that you can see what's going on inside?"

They all walked away from their seats and stood in front of the two-way mirror. The conference room had white walls. In the center was an oval-shaped table surrounded with black leather chairs. There were only eight people inside the room; one of them is Haruhi, standing up in front of the seven who were sitting down. Her facial expression was different; she had a very serious face. She's walking along the empty spaces on the room. Her movements were like fluid, very flawless.

"Haru-chan looks like a professional, ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked. His eyes were still on the mirror.

"Ahh." Mori replied.

"She's going to be a good businesswoman, but she wishes to become a doctor." Kyo pouted, putting a finger on his.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled again. "Oh that's wonderful!! I am absolutely aware why she wants to become a doctor. It's because of me!! My daughter really loves me!!" Tamaki was on lala-land. Kyo's eyebrow twitched at this; he just left the blonde idiot to dream.

"She is very concerned about her father getting sick! She will always be by my side and watch over me and scold me for doing something and blah blah blah …" Kyo tuned him out. He stood behind Tamaki who was doing some theatrical moves which he found very asinine. Without warning, he took Tamaki's collar, hoisted him up and threw him straight onto the wall.

Tamaki fell like a paper from the wall. The twins laughed hard at this scene.

Kyo smiled _dangerously_ sweet at Tamaki. "Oh my, I didn't notice that there was some _disgusting rat_ in here."

While Tamaki was on the deepest recess of the room and the twins laughing at him, the door to Kyo's office suddenly opened. It revealed Haruhi's mother, Fujioka Kagura.

Kyo suddenly brightened and went to hug his wife. "Ah, my wife, so nice for you to join us here."

Kagura giggled. "Now now dear, we don't want to create a scene here."

"You must be Haruhi's mother, …" Tamaki was now in front of the couple, bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you are, Fujioka-san. I am Suoh Tamaki, one of Haruhi's friends."

"Oh my, a gentle –" Her compliment was cut short by Kyo punching him all-out on his face.

Kyo was now stepping on Tamaki's head. "Honey, I'm very sorry about that. Are you feeling okay? This _rat_ is bringing disease in this room. You better stay away."

Kagura rolled her eyes at her husband. She walked towards the helpless Tamaki. She grabbed Kyo's shirt and literally _threw_ him aside. She helped Tamaki stand up. Tamaki looked at her with puppy eyes and lips quivering. "Thank you so much Kagura-san …"

Kagura smiled. "I'm very sorry about my husband." She leaned closer to whispter to Tamaki's ear. "If ever he does something like that again, shout my name in your mind, I'll be there in an instant, that's a promise." She backed away and smiled again.

"Re-really???" Tamaki asked with hesitation. She nodded. "Really."

Both of them stood up. "Now, continue introducing yourselves. Please forgive my husband, …" She looked at the deepest corner of the room; he was rocking back and forth and drawing circles on the floor. "… for interrupting awhile ago."

They were stunned. _What strength._

She looked around and saw a guy with spectacles on his face. "I want that glasses guy to introduce first."

Kyouya stepped forward and bowed. "I am Ootori Kyouya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Us! Us!" The twins shouted with smiles on their faces.

Kagura nodded. "Okay then."

"We're the Hitachiin twins. We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They spoke in unison.

The little senior stepped forward and waved his Bun Bun. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" A tall lean man was behind the small-statured man; he bowed. "Morinozuka Takashi."

"My my, my daughter has made some wonderful friends." Kagura said. "I'm very happy about this." A gentle smile came onto her face and she looked like she was gonna cry.

Kyo suddenly recovered and sprinted his way towards his beautiful wife. His expression has changed into a worried one and his voice was full of concern. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

_I just feel so happy about our daughter._ A gentle smile made its way onto Kyo's face.

_Me too love. _

"Kyo-san, is Kagura-san alright?" Kyouya asked.

They heard the entrance door open again and they saw Haruhi. "What's going on in here?" She looked around and saw her mom with tears in her eyes; her eyes narrowed. She transported herself nearer to her mom. "What's wrong mom??"

Kagura hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Kyo gestured the six young men to sit down with him. They all followed. Tamaki and Kyo were sitting beside each other. Kyouya sat on the arm rest of Hikaru's seat, while the twins took the same spot, and also Mori and Hunny. "I'm very sorry about my wife's sudden outburst. It's just that … you know … she's happy. And me too."

"About what??" The twins asked.

"You six young men are actually her first human friends." Kyo said. "She used to have one but when she found out that she was a vampire; she totally freaked out. There was nothing else that we could do, so we decided to erase her memories. The worst part was that Haruhi's the one who erased her memories, since she's the only one who's capable of doing it." Kyo sighed and continued. "She may act totally indifferent around you but she really cares about you, just like her mother." They all looked at the two ladies standing behind them; they looked like supermodels.

"What happened to Haru-chan???" Hunny asked.

"She cried all night. All she did was study just so that it wouldn't pass her mind."

"Must've been hard for her." Kaoru spoke.

Hikaru looked behind him and saw Haruhi blushing while her mother was grinning evilly. "I wonder what they're talking about …"

They all turned to witness the same scene.

"Fujioka-san," Kyouya called out again.

Kyo turned around to face Kyouya. "Yes, Kyouya-kun?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, what do you … people of your kind … eat?" He asked with reluctance. Even though this family may seem harmless, hitting them in a wrong spot could be very deadly.

Kyo smiled. "We only eat if necessary, like, attending parties with some of our business associates. I admit, we prefer blood, …" They stiffened a little when they heard this. "… but since it goes against the rules of our government, …" He was stopped by Hikaru's palm facing him.

"Wait wait wait. Government?" His voice was a little high-pitched.

Kyo nodded. "Just like you guys, you have a government controlling the rules and other things for the better of your country."

"Does your government do that also??" Tamaki asked.

Kyo nodded again. "It's just that we have different rules, and trust me when I say that our government is much scarier than yours."

"They don't serve cake???" Hunny's eyes were wide with innocence in them.

Before Kyo could answer, Haruhi piped in with her mother trailing behind her. "What're you talking about?"

Sparkles suddenly appeared behind Kyo and clasped his hands. "Oh nothing!! Your dear friends were just asking some things about our race."

"Let me guess, …" Kagura spoke. "Eating habits?"

Haruhi chuckled. "Not a surprise. You guys wanna know??"

They all nodded. "A tablet."

They all had confused looks on their faces. Haruhi could guess their questions on their minds. "A substitute for blood." Haruhi walked away and went behind her father's desk. She groped under the table for a moment. When she felt what she was looking for, she pressed her finger against it. One part of the left side of the wall, something opened. It revealed four glasses and one pitcher filled with water. She walked towards it, took one glass and poured water in it. She sat on Kaoru's armrest.

"What are you going to do with that Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, staring into the glass of water.

"Just watch Hunny-senpai." She put her hands into her uniform pocket and brought out something square-shaped. She opened it and it revealed white tablets. She took one out, closed the small box and placed it back in her pocket. "Watch what happens okay?" She threw the tablet inside the glass. The water suddenly became red and the tablet was now gone.

"Wow… Magic…" The twins said.

"What is that Haruhi???" Tamaki asked with curiosity.

_That was … strange._ Kyouya thought.

"Is that sweet Haru-chan?"

Mori just stayed silent while watching the whole scene.

"Like I said; a substitute for blood. Not as tasty as the real one but we can live with this." Haruhi said while slowly drinking the now red water.

"Who made that?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi looked at him with a bored expression. "Doctors, of course." She replied with a tone that seemed like the answer was so obvious.

"_Your_ doctors?"

"Uh-huh. _Our _doctors."

Kyouya was about to ask Haruhi about the name of tablet when his cellular phone rang. He sighed in disappointment. He stood up and bowed at the group in front of him. "Please excuse me."

They all watch Kyouya walk away. "I can sense dark clouds looming over his heart."

They all turned again to look at Kagura who eyes were closed.

"Why do you say so Kagura-san??" Tamaki asked.

"I can … sense it."

"Ah. Vampire powers." The twins said.

Kagura's eyes opened up and smiled at the twins. "You can call it like that."

Kyouya went back to the group. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. Father needs me."

All of them stood up and started to tell the family that they also need to leave since it's getting late.

"Mother, go back to your room and relax. I'll do this." Haruhi said while placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

Kagura shook her head. "Daughter, you know that doing that illusion twice in a day isn't going to do you good. It's rather critical in your condition."

Haruhi sighed. "Don't even start Mom. Listen to me and go back to your room."

"Honey, just listen to Haruhi. I'll stay with her; I promise." He placed a reassuring hand on Kagura's back. Kagura finally gave in and nodded.

"Will Haru-chan be okay??" His lips were trembling slightly and his eyes were sparkling, indicating that he will cry if he receives bad news.

Haruhi turned around and smiled at Hunny. "I'll be fine Hunny-senpai, trust me on this." She patted his head.

The twins hugged Haruhi. "Be okay Haruhi." Kaoru spoke from her left. She smiled. "I will." They hugged her a little bit tighter this time. "KAWAII HARUHIII!!"

Tamaki sprinted towards the trio and punched the twins with his fists. "Do not pester my daughter you dirty twins!!" He took Haruhi into one of his infamous hugs. "Only father is allowed!!" He was immediately met with a heavy punch that landed directly on his nose.

"Don't you dare claim Haruhi as your daughter!" Kyo shouted.

_Kagura-san!!_ Tamaki shouted in his thoughts. And in an instant, Kyo was nowhere in sight. When they were searching for him, they saw a broken window. Question answered.

Haruhi sighed and felt a hand on her head. She knew who this was; it was Mori. "Be safe." He said in his deep voice. Haruhi tilted her head back and smiled. "You too, Senpai." Mori smiled and retreated his hand back to his side.

"We'll be seeing you in good health tomorrow Haruhi." Kyouya said in his cool tone. _I'll let the Gods take care of you this time. When time allows, I'll be the one to take care of you._

Unknown to Kyouya, Kagura was reading his thoughts. She smirked. A little while ago, while this group of handsome young men was walking towards her husband's office, she was reading each of their thoughts. She knew that this was very inappropriate but she has to so that she could spare her little daughter's feelings.

While they were all walking towards the door, something startled Kyouya, making him stop in his tracks.

_You have my blessing Kyouya-san._

He recognized that voice and turned around to see Kagura smiling at him. "What was …?" He stopped, unable to form words with what he just experienced.

_Do you want me to vocalize the words just so you could understand Kyouya-san?_

He looked again at Kagura and he saw her giggling. _Just move along Kyouya-san. Make sure Haruhi notices nothing. Let's talk through telepathy._ He looked at Haruhi who was sitting on the couch with her father. She waved goodbye. "All of you take care." She said in a gentle voice.

They all left the room silently.

"Will Haru-chan be okay??" His hands were shaking.

"She will be. She's strong." Mori replied.

The group stayed silent because they were nervous about what Haruhi is going to do. They saw the effect of it on her a couple of minutes ago. But Kyouya's thoughts were nothing near this reason.

_I'm very sorry about this Kyouya-san._ Kagura thought. She was now sitting across Haruhi and Kyo. Haruhi was trying to regain some of her strength back by breathing slowly.

_Is this for real Kagura-san?_ Kyouya spoke in his thoughts.

_All that we do defy the theories that you guys learned in science, don't we?_ Kagura giggled in her thoughts.

_This is very surprising … and beneficial. But, why are you apologizing to me Kagura-san?_

_I've been walking in your minds ever since your foot stepped on our lands._ This made Kyouya's eyes widen a bit. They were now on their way towards the entrance of the house.

_Why?_

_To keep Haruhi from feeling hurt again. I assume my husband told you the story earlier?_

_Yes. Kyo-san did. I understand Kagura-san._

_I assure you Kyouya-san, this will never happen again. We can control everything that we do._

_I … hope so Kagura-san. It's very…unnerving._

_I know. It's okay to say anything Kyouya-san; you don't have to be worried._

Kyouya finally noticed that they were outside when he felt a slight breeze brush through him. A limo waited for them. The chauffeur was taking them to their personal homes. _Kagura-san, what did you mean by you have your blessing?_

_And about your question? Yes. Humans and vampires are allowed to marry, Son. I can sense the limo is nearing the wall honey. I'm sorry but we have to cut our conversation. I hope to see you soon Kyouya._

"Look look, the wall is starting to vanish slowly." Hunny was the first one who broke his thoughts. He looked in front and could see the fogs appearing again. _Please, watch her Kagura-san._

They finally passed the wall and turned their heads to look back. They could see the wall starting to reappear again but the fog was still around it. Slowly, they couldn't see the wall anymore because of the fog surrounding it.

Kaoru raked his hair with his hand. "I hope she's okay in there."

Hikaru fidgeted with his thumbs. "She said that she will be, didn't she?? And her father's there."

Tamaki laughed nervously. "My daughter will definitely be fine." He said while waving a hand. He, too, was feeling scared.

"She has to …" Kyouya mumbled softly but this was never missed. His right hand was in a fist inside his pocket.

Some of them wanted to ask what that meant but nervousness took over them easily. They wanted to know how Haruhi was doing right now. Their thinking was stopped when they heard the chauffeur ask for their addresses so that they could drive them home. Then one by one, they were dropped off, making Kyouya the last passenger before the chauffeur heads back to the mansion.

When he reached his mansion, he turned his attention to the chauffeur and spoke out his thanks. He walked inside his mansion and was greeted with the maids who passed by him. He only nodded in response. He slowly paced in the direction of his room. When he got in, he immediately plopped down onto his bed without even bothering to take off his school clothes. He was just waiting for his father to call him.

Kyouya thought about his 'telepathy' conversation with Haruhi's mother. She immediately approved of him without even knowing him much yet. This surprised him. Were they able to identify their personalities just by looking at them? It seemed quite impossible to him at first but when his eyes were opened that reading minds were absolutely possible, this made him think twice. Kyouya closed his eyes and immersed himself into deep thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he was smirking. Kyouya's resolve was set.

* * *

**I find this chapter quite … boring AND hard. Haha! I don't know about the latter. Pssh. Anyhoo, I'll try my best to improve the next chapter! (: I hope you still enjoyed this one though. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! (: Here's the 11****th**** chapter! :D**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In Class 1-A:

"Fujioka-san, …" A teacher called her attention.

She raised her head from her crossed arms and looked at the teacher sleepily. "Yes sensei?"

"Are you done with your exam? We still have …" He looked at his wrist watch for a moment. "… 45 minutes left before you pass your exam paper."

Haruhi nodded slowly. "I'm done sensei."

The teacher raised his eyebrows. "In 15 minutes???"

"Yes sensei."

The teacher strode towards Haruhi's seat. "Let me see your paper."

Haruhi willingly gave her paper to her teacher. A couple of eyes were looking at this exchange. The teacher scanned her paper. "Are you sure about your answers Fujioka-san?"

"Yes sensei." Haruhi repeated.

The teacher looked at Haruhi with a neutral expression. "How were you able to answer this in a short span of time?"

Haruhi returned the expression. "By studying." She said it like the answer was so obvious.

The teacher returned the paper back to Haruhi. "Sleeping in class is not allowed Fujioka-san."

Haruhi straightened herself in her seat. Some students were still looking at her, well, most of them were boys. Haruhi's eyes were red. He glared at some of the students to stop their staring. Then, her eyes averted to her sensei. _I'll kill you someday._ She mentally threatened. She needed sleep because she wasn't able to get any of it yesterday because of her father's idiocy. He had to keep bothering her about helping him in some of his work. Since Haruhi had nothing else to do, she decided to agree to help him. She was so wrapped up in her father's work that time hadn't once passed in her mind. When she was done with work, she noticed that daylight was approaching. So, she didn't bother to sleep and started her daily routine. When she arrived in her class, she decided to sleep throughout her entire classes, except for one subject that needed her 15 minute attention.

Haruhi sat there drooping from lack of sleep. _I really need to sleep. _She was weighing her two choices and decided to choose option number one. Haruhi closed her eyes and she started falling sideward from her seat. She thought she was gonna fall straight down towards the marbled floor, but someone caught her before she did.

"HARUHI!" She heard a scream beside her. She could feel hands on her waist and on her shoulder. That person touched her forehead, checking if she has any fever. _I'm dead for pete's sake. _She could hear whispers surrounding her.

_Can a vampire get any colds or something?_ It was Hikaru who was touching her forehead.

"Hitachiin, please bring Fujioka-san to the clinic immediately." She heard the teacher talk to the twins with an alarmed tone.

She could feel two hands supporting her back and another two under her knees. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were carrying her. Even though she was being carried by twins, her mind still registered 'SLEEP' on her. With that, she slept all the way to the clinic with the twins carrying her.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the school cafeteria (Lunchtime):

"Hey guys!" The twins shouted from a distance both hands waving to the group they just called.

"Hello Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" The hyperactive Hunny greeted the twins when they sat down.

"Haruhi collapsed this morning!" They exclaimed.

The group stopped eating and stared at the twins with wide eyes. Tamaki's fork fell to the floor. "She _what???_" Tamaki growled.

Hunny started bawling. "It's my fault Takashi! It's my fault!! Waaaaah!!" His tears were flowing like waterfalls. Mori patted his head and gulped.

Kyouya's hands were shaking. His grip on his chopsticks hardened until his hands were shaking. _What happened?!_

Tamaki stood up. "Haruhi's in the clinic right now, right??" He asked.

The twins nodded. "We carried her there."

"Let's go." Tamaki said. The group stood up from their seats and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. With their long legs, except for Hunny's who was sitting on top of Mori's shoulder; they were able to reach the clinic in less than 5 minutes. Tamaki opened the door and looked at the nurse that was seating behind a desk.

"Is there a Fujioka Haruhi here?" He asked.

The nurse nodded. "She's in there sleeping." Her thumb pointed something behind her shoulder; Haruhi's room was just behind her.

Tamaki opened the room slowly, making sure that no noise would be created. But his attempt at being 'silent' was destroyed by Hunny running towards the sleeping form, crying.

"Haru-chan!!! I'm so sorry!! WAAAAHHH!!" Hunny cried. He was sitting on top of Haruhi; his legs straddling her sides. Tamaki, the twins, Kyouya and Mori stood still on their spot with narrowed eyes. _She's a vampire!_

Haruhi woke up with someone jumping on her stomach and crying. _I'm gonna kill you twerp._ She opened her eyes, ready to glare at the unexpected visitor, and scare the visitor away. Her resolve crumbled when she saw that it was her senior, Hunny, sitting on her stomach and crying. Her eyes were wide open with shock. "Are you okay Senpai!?" Haruhi asked with a bit of pitch on her voice.

Hunny hugged Haruhi; his arms encircled on her neck. "I am so sorry Haru-chan!!" She could feel the warm tears of Hunny flowing down her neck. Haruhi's eyes turned into question marks.

"Sorry?? For what senpai?"

Hunny removed his arms around Haruhi and looked down. He was still sitting on top of her. "It – It – It's my fa-fault tha-that Ha-Ha-Haru-cha-chan felt ve-very si-sick." He said while sobbing.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "Sick? I'm not sick senpai."

Hunny looked at her with tears still in his eyes. "The-then, why di-did yo-you collapse thi-this mo-mor-morning??"

Haruhi giggled. "It was just an act Hunny-senpai, so that I could get some sleep."

"An _act??!_ And you made us carry your heavy weight!?" She heard Hikaru scream from the door.

She glared at Hikaru. "Because I wasn't able to get any sleep, thanks to my dad."

"So you had to act??" She can sense the anger dripping from Kaoru's words. "We were so worried about you Haruhi!"

"Because if I did ask sensei that I wanted to go to the clinic, he'd doubt about it because he just saw me sleeping!" Haruhi retorted with anger.

The twins fell silent. They knew that she was right. If they were in her place, they'd have to think of another plan. "Sorry …" They mumbled softly.

Haruhi's facial features softened and smiled at the twins. "It's okay."

Tamaki rushed to one side of the bed and held Haruhi's hand to his cheek. "Oh!! I thought I lost my daughter!! I was so worried!"

Mori went to the same side as Tamaki and sat on the foot of the bed. He squeezed Haruhi's left ankle. She understood his message; he was relieved to know that she was okay. He took Hunny from her stomach and placed him on his lap.

Kyouya took Haruhi's other side and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed. "I helped Dad with some of his paperwork since I wasn't doing anything at that time. I was so absorbed with working that I didn't notice the time. When I finished, I noticed that it was already daybreak. So, I –" She was cut short by Kyouya finishing her sentence.

"So you decided to not sleep and start your daily routine??" He said coolly.

Haruhi nodded. "Uh-huh."

Kyouya lifted his left hand and took something from it. He took Haruhi's right hand and placed something heavy, then, she heard a small 'click'. She lifted her right hand to see what he placed; it was his wrist watch that suddenly slipped down on her arm. It was too big for her.

"What's this Kyouya-senpai??" She asked.

"Seriously Haruhi, don't you even recognize what that is?" Kyouya said in a slight mocking tone.

"I know what this is senpai. What I mean is why are you giving your wrist watch to me?"

Kyouya stood up and fixed his glasses. "It's time to go back to our classrooms. We've got 20 minutes left." They all checked their wrist watches and nodded.

Hunny hugged Haruhi again. "Please get some rest Haru-chan, ne??"

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you senpai." Haruhi turned her head towards the twins. "Hikaru? Kaoru?" They looked up. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted some sleep. I didn't mean to be selfish."

The twins were immediately on either side of her, rubbing their cheeks against hers. "Because you're so cute, we're gonna forgive you!"

Haruhi chuckled. "Thanks."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a kiss on her hand which made her feel like she was blushing. "Please get well soon daughter."

"Tha-thank you senpai." Haruhi stuttered.

They all walked out of the room one by one. Kyouya stopped in his tracks and looked back at Haruhi who was also looking at him. "Yes senpai?" She said.

"Take care." He said in a gentle tone.

Haruhi smiled. "You too senpai."

Kyouya smiled at Haruhi then left. Haruhi stared at the same spot where Kyouya stood, near the door. In her head, she kept on replaying the same scene and pause at the part where Kyouya smiled at her. _It was … dazzling._ She thought. She could even feel something inside of her whenever she would pause her mind again. She lifted her right hand and stare at the wrist watch he just gave her. It was a silver watch. There were diamonds surrounding on the edge of the circular part of the watch. _This must cost thousands of yen._ She thought. The watch read 1:20 in the afternoon. _Time for our Literature Class. _Then, her eyes narrowed in realization. She understood why Kyouya gave his wrist watch to her; so that she would be aware of the time. Instead of straining your neck just to glance to a wall clock, she could use the wrist watch to check the time. A soft smile came onto her lips. "Thank you Kyouya …" She mumbled softly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In Class 2-A:

Tamaki was tapping his writing pen against his desk. This is an unusual thing for him to do since he rarely does this.

_I hope my dear daughter is resting now._ Tamaki thought. He was worried about Haruhi. He felt something sharp poke at the back of his head. He turned around and saw Kyouya glaring at him.

"Stop tapping your pen Tamaki. It's annoying." Kyouya said with a low voice. And with that, Tamaki threw his pen somewhere in their classroom and sat still. "And do not try tapping with your shoes or your fingers." Kyouya added. Tamaki nodded in response.

Kyouya sighed. He raised his left hand to look at the time left for their long quiz but he only saw his skin. _I forgot, I gave it to Haruhi._ He smiled. _I'll just buy a new one then._

_Would it be okay if I pay for you?_ Kyouya's eyes flew wide open.

_Haruhi??_

He heard Haruhi giggle. _Found you._

Kyouya looked around him and saw no sight of any Fujioka Haruhi. _What do you mean?_

_I was looking for you so that I could say thank you, for the wrist watch, I mean. _

_Oh. That's nothing._

_You know senpai, you really are a nice person._

_Oh? Why do you say so?_

_Why don't you explain to me why you gave me your wrist watch?_

Kyouya smirked. _Do you even have any idea how many times it took me to punch Tamaki in the face so that he could stop pestering about me taking good care of our 'daughter'?_

_And, is that my fault?_

_Yes. And you owe me._

Haruhi, who was still in the clinic, scowled at Kyouya's accusations. Kyouya made it look like it was her fault for him to have to dirty his hands just to make Tamaki shut up. He really was a manipulative rich bastard. _I know I owe you something senpai. You don't have to rub it in._

Kyouya chuckled. _How about a mother-daughter bonding this Saturday?_ He suggested. He knew that she couldn't back-out on this one; she had a debt to pay to him.

_You're starting to sound like Tamaki-senpai, senpai._

_Just Kyouya, Haruhi. No more honorifics._

_Eh? Why?_

_Don't start arguing Haruhi. You wanna pay for my watch?_

_I'd rather not, even though I can afford it, I don't wanna waste money._

_So, what time are you free?_

_10 AM Kyouya. I'll pick you up in your house._

_That's settled then. _In the moment, Kyouya wanted to grin from ear to ear. But since he's in their classroom, he couldn't just smile.

_And Kyouya?_

_Yes, Haruhi?_

_Please do bring an umbrella with you._

_Why?_

_I need it._

_Okay Haruhi. Wait. Aren't you supposed to be resting?_

_I am resting Kyouya. I'm not doing anything._

_Isn't this telepathic conversation of ours depleting some of your … powers?_

_Nope. It's not magic._

"Okay class, pass your papers forward." The teacher called out.

_See you later in the club room Kyouya._

_Rest well Haruhi._

The afternoon session for Kyouya felt like everything was just flying pass him. After his conversation with Haruhi, he suddenly felt elated. He felt like he could do anything in his power. Some of his classmates even saw the Vice President of the Host Club smiling, which was quite a rare sight for them.

When their afternoon session ended, Kyouya immediately sprang up from his seat and walked out of the room. Tamaki jogged just to follow his suddenly over-excited best friend. "What's the rush Kyouya??"

Kyouya just kept moving forward. "I need to do something before club activities start."

"And, what would that be??"

"None of your business."

Tamaki huffed and pouted as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Mom is so mean."

Kyouya chuckled. "Planning to file a divorce already, _Dad_?"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki's eyes turned into circles. "I never thought about divorcing you mother!" He died down a little bit and placed an index finger on his chin. "If we did, …" His eyes beamed with determination. "Our precious daughter is coming with me!!"

Kyouya stayed silent beside his half-French best friend. The walk to the Third Music Room was silent. When they arrived, Tamaki opened the door. The sight in front of them made them stop in their tracks.

Haruhi was on Tamaki's 'King' seat, sleeping with one arm draped over her eyes and the other arm hanging limply. Her hair was all over the pillow behind her. They could see the rise and fall of her chest; her breathing was slow.

"Why is our daughter sleeping here??" Tamaki asked with a soft tone, being careful not to wake the sleeping form across them.

Kyouya looked at the image in front of him with a neutral expression but his thoughts were going haywire. He could feel his heart speeding up a little and his palms becoming sweaty. _The things you do to me._ "Try not to wake her up. The next thing you might need is your well-furnished coffin." Kyouya said while fixing his glasses on his nose.

Shivers went up and down on Tamaki's spine; he suddenly felt cold and stiff. "Is-Is our daugh-daughter just like Hunny-senpai??"

Kyouya sat at his usual table, opening his laptop with his long and ivory skinned fingers. "Why don't you try and figure it out for yourself Tamaki?"

Tamaki went pale and sprinted towards the farthest couch possible from Haruhi. Kyouya held the brewing laughter inside of him. The sight of Tamaki getting _really_ scared was hilarious for him. So, to stop himself from laughing, he focused his attention on his laptop and started typing. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Kyouya's typing and some rustle of papers. Kyouya noticed that Tamaki was awfully silent. When he looked at his best friend, he was still seating very upright, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping form on his 'King' couch. When he was about to resume his typing, they heard the door slam.

"Hello!! We're here!!" The small senior, Hunny, shouted at the top of his lungs with his tall cousin, Mori, trailing behind him. Hunny turned his head to the left and saw a white-faced Tamaki. Hunny tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong Tama-chan??"

Tamaki tiptoed towards Hunny and placed an index finger on his lips, signaling Hunny to keep quiet. When he reached Hunny, he leaned down and whispered in his ears. "Try to be silent Hunny-senpai, Haruhi's sleeping on my couch." Hunny dragged his eyes and saw Haruhi, peacefully sleeping. "Will Haru-chan be – umpph!" Tamaki clasped his hands to Hunny's mouth, keeping it from talking more. They looked at Haruhi and saw her shift slightly in the couch.

"Speak no more Hunny-senpai!" He hissed. "We don't know the _wrath_ my daughter could uncover to us if we wake her up."

He finally understood what he meant. He knew someone from their club who could be rather deadly when woken up too early. He looked at the person typing in his pineapple laptop and gulped. Kyouya looked at his little senior through his rimless glasses. "Is there something wrong Hunny-senpai?" Hunny vigorously shook his head and smiled nervously. Kyouya smirked at this. He absolutely knew what they were talking about. When he was about to save his file, he heard the door slam open again.

"He~llo~!" The twins were holding hands with grins on their faces.

Hunny and Tamaki looked at the twins with alarmed faces. They saw this, but before they could speak, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, making them feel _very_ cold. Tamaki found a hiding spot which was under Kyouya's usual spot. Hunny was on top of Mori's shoulders, clutching his Usa-chan tightly to his chest. Kyouya, who just finished saving his file, sat quietly in his seat while waiting for a scene to unravel. He, too, also felt a bit scared at the current predicament they're in, thanks to a certain red-headed twins.

The twins still haven't noticed that Haruhi who was now seating on the couch, facing the twins.

"Have any of you guys seen Haruhi? She wasn't in the clinic anymore when we went there." Hikaru shouted. "And why is it so cold in here? Did you turn up the temperature? It's not even hot outside."

Haruhi gave them a thousand watts smile, full of anger and displeasure. "I'm here you guys." She said in a very _dangerous_ sweet tone. This didn't go unnoticed by the twins; they were going to hell at the young age of 14.

"Ha-Ha-Haru-ru-Haruhi!!" Hikaru stuttered. He was smiling nervously towards their classmate.

Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's hand. "You-You're here! Hehehe! We didn't notice! We're sorry!"

Haruhi showed her white, glistening teeth, making her smile brighter and _dangerous_ than ever. The twins cowered in fear. Right then and there, they decided that she is the 'Demon Queen'. "It's okay. Though, I would really appreciate it if you guys could open a door with _less_ force. You know slamming the door open is really _futile_, don't you think so??" She was still grinning dangerously.

Tamaki was watching the scene with his eyes hidden behind his fingers. "My daughter is so scary …" He mumbled softly.

Haruhi suddenly giggled; her thousand watt smile never wavering. "You conceited little twins." The twins winced at her comment. Never in their life had someone call them 'conceited'. "I really hate the fact that you twins are so swollen-headed –" Stab. " – and can sometimes be sexually immoral." Double stab. "You two are so … _obnoxious_." Quadruple stab. By now, the twins were now lying on the ground, finding the courage to say sorry to Haruhi.

Kyouya watched the whole scene with wide eyes. An angry Haruhi is _never_ good. _She can really make such vile comments_. He looked down at his table and saw that Tamaki was still there, cowering in fear. Hunny and Mori were sitting on Hunny's 'nap couch'. Hunny clutched his Usa-chan tightly with his right arm and the other was clutching Mori's sleeve. Mori's hands were in his pockets, shaking from fear. Kyouya looked at Haruhi who's smile was now long gone. He can see the tiredness from the way she sat. She was slouching a bit and her legs were positioned in a way a young woman shouldn't do; her legs were sprawled out a little bit. _And now she's sitting like _that. Kyouya shook his head and stood up. Sensing that the atmosphere has lightened up a bit, he would try to talk to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" He called out from the other side of the room.

Haruhi slowly looked at her right to face Kyouya. "Yes, senpai?"

Kyouya was a bit shock at how Haruhi was looking at him. With those half-lidded eyes, he's not even sure anymore if he should proceed talking to her or just … jump on her like any hormonal teenager would do. _She just needs more sleep, that's all. I'll just let her rest for today._

"If you want more rest, use the room beside the bathroom." He said coolly.

Haruhi slowly stood up, trying to balance herself, but she failed. She can feel the gravity pulling her down, making her fall fast. The next thing she knew was someone holding her waist and her face was on someone's chest. She couldn't look up to see who it was, she was still so tired, and she needed more rest. She can hear their voices but couldn't make it out whose who. With that, she let herself sleep on the chest she was leaning on.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kyouya could see that she was struggling to prop herself up. Just as she was about to stand upright, he saw her falling down towards the hard floor. In just seconds, he caught her with his arms around her waist and her head leaning on his chest. He caught another faint scent of strawberry from her. He looked down at the unconscious girl he was holding; her breathing was even. Tamaki and others recovered from their stupor and rushed towards Kyouya and Haruhi.

"My daughter!! Oh my sweet loving daughter!!" Tamaki wailed.

"Haru-chan!!" Hunny screamed.

"HARUHI!!" The twins exclaimed, recovering from their 'dead' state.

"Is she acting??" Kaoru asked, looking down to see Haruhi's face.

"I doubt that Kao-chan." Hunny replied with a serious tone in his voice. "She seemed pretty tired after giving you the chills. The way she sat was very … _improper_."

Without any word said, Kyouya scooped up Haruhi and carried her bridal style. Then, they heard something 'clank' on the floor. They looked down and saw an opened violet box with some white tablets now on the ground. Hikaru picked it up from the floor and examined the tablet. "Isn't this what Haruhi plopped on the water??" He asked.

"You mean their substitute for blood??" Kaoru queried.

A light bulb lit on Tamaki's head. He instantly took the tablet from Hikaru and ran to the kitchen. He ran back with a glass and inside it was a red liquid. "She might need it, you know, to regain her strength back. Vampires need blood, like humans need food."

"Follow me Tamaki." Kyouya said. Kyouya walked slowly, making sure that the girl in his arms doesn't move too much. Tamaki was beside Kyouya, holding a glass of _blood_ in his right hand. When they reached the door, Tamaki opened the door, since Kyouya's hands were full. Tamaki went inside and placed the glass in a small table just beside the queen-sized bed. Then, he readied the bed for Haruhi to lie down on.

"The bed's ready Kyouya." Tamaki said.

Kyouya nodded and gently placed Haruhi on the bed. He fixed her skirt so that it wouldn't ride up on her legs. He slowly placed the blanket on top of her.

"Will she be waking up soon Kyouya??" Tamaki asked behind him.

"I'm not sure but if she did rest during the morning and afternoon, she might be." He looked behind him. "Tamaki, club activities will start soon. I'll leave you and the others to assist the clients. I'll watch over Haruhi."

"Don't you have any clients Kyouya?"

"Entertain them."

"What will I tell them?"

"Just tell them that I'm taking care of Haruhi in here."

"Okay." Tamaki started to leave but turned around again to face Kyouya. "Please take good care of our daughter mom, okay?"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, dad. Oh, and Tamaki, bring more water. And ask Hikaru the box, I need it."

With that, Tamaki left the room, leaving Haruhi and Kyouya inside. Kyouya sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping form beside him. _She doesn't even look like a vampire at all._ She looked beautiful lying there basking in the light that flooded the room. He reached out a hand to move her bangs away from her face. His fingers trailed down up to her cheeks. _So soft and … cold._ He touched her like she was something fragile, making sure that when his fingers leave her flesh, she wouldn't crack. _Her mom had already approved of us, now I need hers._ Then, he heard Haruhi groan. He jerked his hand back and looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi?" He called.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed light. She immediately closed them. "Light …" She mumbled.

Kyouya heard this and hurriedly brought down the curtains to cover the window. He walked back to Haruhi's bed and sat down. "Better?"

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes again. _It's a bit dark._ "Thank you …" She said. She gradually lifted her upper body so that she could sit down but she couldn't. Her body felt heavy and her brain was telling her to sleep again. "Is there anything you need Haruhi?" She recognized the voice; it was Kyouya. She looked at him with squinting eyes.

"I … I wanna sit down senpai." She said.

Kyouya stood up and leaned down with his right knee on the bed for support. He wrapped his right arm around Haruhi's waist while the other was on the back of her neck. He gradually lifted her up until she's in a sitting position. When he started to pull away, he felt an arm at the back of his neck.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm sorry but just … stay there for awhile. My body's too weak, I don't know why but if you leave, I'd definitely fall back down onto the bed." She said softly. She was using him as her support.

Kyouya could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks when he felt her arm tighten around his neck. His hands and arms didn't move from their place; he was too nervous to do anything at the moment. "How did you manage to get here Haruhi?" He finally asked.

Haruhi adjusted herself for a moment so that her head would be at the crook of his neck. With the tiredness taking over her, she thought that he wouldn't be able to hear her response. "I … I asked the nurse to bring me here."

He was thankful for the meantime that Haruhi felt _very_ tired. She couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. "The nurse isn't supposed to agree with that."

Haruhi chuckled. "I can sometimes be unfair Kyouya-senpai." She sighed and continued. "With my abilities, I can make the whole world bow down to me."

Kyouya laughed and Haruhi followed suit. "You really are something Haruhi." He said softly.

With Haruhi's closeness, for sure, she hadn't missed what he said. He felt her stiffen. He just made an irrevocable mistake.

Haruhi's eyes were wide open. She suddenly felt light-headed. _What did that mean? Me? A something? Of course!_ Haruhi relaxed again.

"Of course I am something senpai. I'm quite different to all of the people around me." Haruhi said with a much more cheerfulness in her voice.

Kyouya mentally sighed. "Didn't I just tell you hours ago to drop the 'senpai'?"

"Kyouya, I need that glass of water." She said.

Kyouya removed his hand from the back of her neck and reached across him to get the glass of water. His grip on her back tightened to keep Haruhi from falling back. He finally reached the glass and placed the lid of the glass onto Haruhi's lips. "Here."

She closed the distance between her lips and the lid and drank its contents with eagerness. In seconds, the glass was empty. "You're thirsty, aren't you?"

Haruhi nodded. "I … want … more." Haruhi said in between short breaths.

"I … have to let go of you for awhile. I can't do multi-tasking in one hand Haruhi." Haruhi removed her hand from Kyouya's neck and slowly laid back down on the bed.

"What's going on outside Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya filled the glass with water. "They should be hosting guests by now." He took the small box on the bedside table, opened it and took one tablet out.

"I'm sorry if I have to be like this today Kyouya. I'm really sorry."

"And that's all because of you not getting a good night sleep." Kyouya retorted. He sat back on the bed and brought Haruhi back into her sitting position. He reached behind her and took the newly filled glass and made her drink. "Are you feeling any better?"

Just when Haruhi was suppose to thank him, the door to the room slammed open. Standing on the doorway was the twins and Tamaki, staring at the two with mouths agape.

Of course, these three would be dumbstruck in the _very intimate_ position Kyouya and Haruhi are in. Tamaki was the first to break from his stunned state.

"Mother!! What were you doing to our daughter!?!?" He shouted, pointing a finger towards Kyouya. "And why is it that your hands are all over our daughter!? That's incest mother! INCEST!!!" Since Kyouya's back was facing Haruhi, it made the position look like Kyouya was kissing Haruhi

Kaoru was holding the shoulders of a fuming Hikaru, trying his best to calm down his elder brother. But he too, was also quite angered at the site of a Kyouya, taking advantage of a sick Haruhi.

"Would you please stop insinuating something at _this_ predicament wrongly?" They heard Haruhi's voice.

"Then what're you guys doing?!" Hikaru shouted.

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi's body is weak; she couldn't sit up on her own so I had to help her. And, she needs to drink some of her tablets so I obliged to help her, again, creating this _compromising_ position of ours."

"Then why is it so dark in here????" Hikaru retorted angrily.

"Because the light hurts my eyes Hikaru." Haruhi replied with the same anger as Hikaru's. "I am a _vampire_ after all."

Hikaru could feel something boiling inside of him but he just couldn't pinpoint what it is. He just suddenly shouted with all of his lungpower to get the feeling out of his system.

"So … So, Mommy is helping dear daughter??" Tamaki queried.

"_Obviously_." Kyouya replied.

"I'm leaving …" With that, Hikaru stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry guys …" Kaoru followed his brother. _What's up with him? _

Tamaki looked at the spot where the twins stood before they left. "What's up with those red-headed twins??" He looked back and saw that Haruhi was on her back lying on the bed while Kyouya was standing with his hands on his pockets.

Tamaki went to the other side of the bed, opposite to Kyouya's, and sat. "Is my darling daughter feeling fine already??"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. She propped herself up with her right elbow. "I think I can stand now."

Tamaki and Kyouya were ready to help her lift her up but she stopped them. "I'll try this by myself."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked with concern swimming in his deep violet eyes.

Haruhi turned herself to her right and helped herself up with her right hand; she finally got into a sitting position. "Yeah. I can manage." When Haruhi curled her legs, Tamaki stood up so that she can move away from her spot. She brought her right arm back to her right side and slowly moved away. When she finally reached the edge of the bed, she brought her legs down to dangle on the edge. She couldn't reach the ground yet. "Am I that short??" She said incredulously.

Tamaki saw the expression on her face and he thought that it was so cute. He immediately brought her into one his infamous 'bear hugs'. "Kawaii Haruhi~!!" He exclaimed with joy.

"Senpai … can't … breathe …"

Tamaki brought her back to the ground, absolutely forgetting Haruhi's weak body state. When she was on her feet, she could feel her knees giving up on her; she still can't stand on her own yet, or maybe it was just Tamaki's oxygen-depriving hug that made her lose her strength. Before her body met the ground, she suddenly felt arms around her waist. She looked up and it was Kyouya, again. But looking up was an _absolute_ mistake, not that she knew it would be.

"Dau-daugh-daughter …" Tamaki stuttered, eyes as large as saucers.

Her lips were locked on his, _accidentally._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update. My brother keeps hogging the computer, hmmpf. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, this chapter **_**maybe**_** a little short because I have to fly somewhere **_**again **_**next week. :D**

Inside a warehouse:

A woman with a voluptuous body paced the old warehouse back and forth with anxiety. _That ring didn't work on him; how am I supposed to meet up with her without falling into her trap?_ She turned to look at a man who was sitting sluggishly on an old chair, cigarette on his fingers and smoke puffing out from his mouth.

"What did she do to you Kibashi?" The woman asked with a serious tone in her voice.

Kibashi threw his cigarette somewhere and looked at the woman in front of him. "Nothing. She just looked at me then _zing_!, I'm under her power. Why do you wanna kill that girl so much anyway? Did she do anything to you?"

The woman laughed. "She didn't do anything Kibashi."

Kibashi gave her a skeptical look. "Then, why kill her?"

The woman looked at Kibashi with half-lidded eyes, making her look alluring. "It's a strategy to tame my real target; assassinate their one and only weakness, their daughter."

Back at the Third Music Room:

His mind was a total wreck. For the first time in his life, the Ootori felt very _weak and helpless_. His shocked expression was mirrored by the girl in his arms, Fujioka Haruhi, whose mind was also on disarray. Neither of them moved from their _awkward_ position. When they heard Tamaki squeal like an eight year old girl, their senses came back and pulled away from each other. They looked at Tamaki and saw him melting like goo. Haruhi turned to face Kyouya again.

"Kyouya …" She called out softly. When he looked at her, she noticed that his usual mask was back. She wanted to say sorry, but her voice betrayed her. So, …

_I'm sorry._

_Let's not speak of this event to anyone. I'll keep Tamaki's mouth shut._

Haruhi could feel the distance widening between her and Kyouya. _It was just an accident, what's his problem?_ She was still sitting on the floor but her eyes found something else to stare at. She could feel the remains of her energy dispersing from her body. She saw Kyouya stand up and leave her there; he never even bothered to take a second glance. She tore her eyes away from the _interesting_ thing she was staring at and looked back at Tamaki who was now on the corner, drawing scribbles on the floor, mumbling something incoherent. "Tamaki-senpai …?" She called. Tamaki slowly turned his head to face her; he had his puppy eyes on his face. "Yes … daughter?"

She could feel tears welling up on her eyes. She felt a sting of pain inside of her when Kyouya left here there. "I'm … sorry." Her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm … so … sorry." She was sobbing, her face on her hands. The moment Kyouya left her, she could feel the pain she felt back when her friend rejected her.

Tamaki's eyes widen. Haruhi was crying, in front of him. He left his 'corner of woe' and crawled beside Haruhi. "Haruhi …" He said in his caring voice. His hand reached her head and slowly stroked her chocolate hair. He wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing her into a hug. "It's okay … it was all just an accident. It's okay."

Haruhi looked up and saw affection swarming in his eyes. "You won't leave me, would you?" Tamaki was slightly taken aback at her question.

"Why would you …?" His question trailed off as he remembered her father's story.

_"She used to have one but when she found out that she was a vampire; she totally freaked out. There was nothing else that we could do, so we decided to erase her memories. The worst part was that Haruhi's the one who erased her memories, since she's the only one who's capable of doing it."_

His hug tightened around her. "I'm not rejecting you Haruhi. I would never do that."

Those were the words she wanted to hear from someone who wholeheartedly accepted her as who she is. Happiness overwhelmed her that tears were falling rapidly. She couldn't fathom the happiness she felt when Tamaki said those words. Haruhi clutched his shirt tightly. "Thank you … Tamaki. Thank you." She uttered softly.

"Ssshh, it's gonna be okay. I'll put some sense into your mom's brain, okay?" He said while stroking Haruhi's hair.

Haruhi chuckled. "You don't have to Tamaki-senpai. I'll … do it myself."

He backed away a bit to look at Haruhi. "Are you sure? Daddy can be with you if you want." He beamed at her.

Haruhi returned his smile, thinking that it wouldn't hurt her to be in his game for awhile. "It's okay _Dad_. I can manage."

Sparkles suddenly blinded her vision. "You finally called me 'Dad'! Oh sweet daughter!! That makes Daddy so happy! Yay!!" He twirled Haruhi around with his bear grip on her. She'll just leave him be for today. _This is the thanks you get Tamaki-senpai. Thank you._ He finally stopped whirling around and looked at her worriedly. "Can my daughter stand on her own?"

Haruhi nodded. "Put me down senpai." When he slowly planted her feet on the ground and let her go, she was standing with her own two feet already. "Can you walk?"

Her neutral expression was back. "I can senpai." She walked towards the door without any difficulties. "Let's go senpai."

Tamaki was instantly behind her, grinning like an idiot. Haruhi smiled at this. _Can he get any more idiotic than this?_ As soon as they stepped out of the room, Haruhi saw Kyouya sitting on his usual seat with his laptop. The air around them suddenly grew tense, but Haruhi was oblivious about it. She reached something inside her pocket and walked up to him. When she reached his table, she noticed that his typing has stopped. She brought her hand out from her pocket and placed something beside his laptop; it was his watch. "Thank you for this senpai. I'll use my own wrist watch from now on." She bowed. "I'm sorry for being a burden for today."

Kyouya resumed his typing. "We've lost profits from today's unexpected events."

"How much?"

"550,000 yen."

Haruhi sighed. She took something inside her pocket again; it was her wallet. She opened it and took out a gold card. "I'll pay for it. I'll come back here tomorrow to retrieve my card back." She placed her card beside his wrist watch. She bowed again. "I'll be taking my leave." She backed away from his table and strode towards the door. The tension in the air was still there, and it was suffocating the other members.

Hunny ran to catch up to Haruhi. "Haru-cha~n!" He called out, waving a hand at her.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked at her small senior. "Yes senpai?"

"Can we visit you this weekend? I want a tour at Haru-chan's palace." He was looking at his feet, fidgeting slightly.

She leaned down to pat Hunny's head. "I'm sorry senpai but I'm flying somewhere this weekend."

Hunny looked up with confusion in his eyes. "Eh?? Where are you going?"

"Work."

"And, where exactly would that be??" Kaoru piped in.

She looked at the twins. _Let me play with you guys._ "Somewhere out of Japan."

Kaoru could see the mischievous glint in Haruhi's eyes. She was playing _their_ game, and she was good at it. Kaoru smirked. "Fine. You win."

"Can we come with you Haruhi??" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. "I'm going to _work_ Hikaru. I'm not going to take a vacation. If you _really_ want, then you can. But you can't disturb me while I'm working."

The twins' eyes lit up. "We can???"

_Me and my big mouth._ Haruhi sighed heavily. "No, I change my –"

Before she could finish her sentence, two twins were all up on her face, grinning evilly. "Nah-ah-ah. You just gave your word Ha-ru-hi." Hikaru said.

"Are you gonna make Tono and Hunny-senpai cry??" Kaoru said, flashing his white teeth.

"Eh??" She turned to her right and saw Tamaki and Hunny with puppy dog eyes. _I really shouldn't have said that._

"But, what about –" She was cut short by Hikaru.

"School?"

Haruhi nodded. "We'll be flying to Shanghai."

"Then, we fly Friday evening." Kaoru shrugged with his shoulders.

She looked back at Tamaki and Hunny who was standing while pleading with their eyes. She looked in front of her to see the twins grinning from ear to ear. She looked at Mori who was looking at her with a neutral expression. Then finally, she looked at Kyouya who was also looking at her from his laptop.

"Fine …" She gave a defeated sigh. She could hear the twins 'whoo!' at their victory while Tamaki and Hunny were jumping up and down. Mori only gave a smile at her direction. Kyouya reverted his eyes back to his laptop but a sad smile was on his handsome features.

_Is this okay?_ He heard her in his thoughts again. He looked up and saw her smiling at the 'victory dance' the twins were doing.

_Is it okay for you?_ He replied.

_As long as they don't get in line with my work, it's okay._

_About this Saturday … I still pose it as a proposal Haruhi. And, I'll make that Saturday, next Saturday. During our trip to Shanghai. _

Haruhi looked at his direction and smiled. _Proposal accepted Kyouya._

"Everything's all setup!" Tamaki exclaimed with a dignified pose.

Haruhi's head swiftly turned to look at Tamaki. "What setup??"

Kyouya stood up from his seat, closed his laptop and fixed his glasses. "They're planning to sleep at your mansion on Thursday."

Haruhi's eyes widen and her mouth ajar. "Don't I have a say in this?!" She exclaimed; her face was scrunched up.

The host club members were lined up in front of her, smiling victoriously. "I guess not …"

Fast forward to next week --------

In the Fujioka Mansion (Thursday):

_I really shouldn't have said that._ Haruhi sighed as she looked at the scene in front of her. Tamaki was at the bookshelf, looking for a book that might interest him. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at a fish bowl. Hunny and Mori were at the balcony, sitting on a table, eating cake. Kyouya was right beside her, typing something in his laptop. They were all inside her yellow splashed room. Haruhi sighed again. _I better take them to their rooms as soon as dinner's done._

"Something on your mind Haruhi?" Kyouya said.

"Nothing." She stood up from the couch and walked to her bedside table. She pressed a button at her intercom. "Michi-san?"

"_Yes Haruhi-sama?"_

"Can you prepare the guest rooms on the east wing?"

"_Third floor?"_

"Yes. Four guest rooms to be exact."

"_I'll be on it Haruhi-sama."_

Haruhi released the button and turned around to sit back on the couch, but she was faced with the Hitachiin Twins. "What is it?" She asked.

"We wanna sleep with you." They said.

"No." Haruhi deadpanned.

"But we –"

"NO." With a tone of finality in her voice.

"Hah!" They heard Tamaki exclaimed. "Only I can –"

"A 'NO' also to you Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi piped in. She knew what Tamaki was thinking. It would be something like 'Only-the-father-is-allowed-to-sleep-with-his-daughter!'.

"But why does it have to be on the third floor??" Hikaru pouted.

"It's so far!" Kaoru exclaimed. His twin nodded.

"Because the guest rooms are on that floor."

"Then what are those rooms before this room?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm …" Haruhi placed a finger on her chin. "There are only 6 rooms in this floor. On the east wing, those are the maid's room, together with Michi-san's. In this wing, the room to my right is my library; the room to my left is a gallery."

"A gallery??" Hunny's ears perked up. He drowned the cake into his mouth and went into the room. "A gallery??"

"Yes senpai. A gallery."

"A room that's full of pictures and paintings?"

Haruhi blinked at her short senior. _What is he getting at?_ "Yes senpai. There are also different sculptures in there."

Hunny's eyes sparkled and a drool came out of his mouth. He easily wiped it with his sleeve. "I wanna see Haru-chan!!"

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit. "Of … course." He smiled and left again to the balcony. "Takashi! We're going to a gallery!" Mori only grunted in response.

"Do you have any idea what he's looking forward to see in that gallery?" Kyouya said who was still typing in his pineapple laptop.

A flickering light bulb was in Haruhi's mind at the moment. She has an idea but she's not sure. Her senior really isn't that obsessed about sweets, right? "I don't know but, I have a slightest idea."

"Why don't you 'brighten' your gallery just for this time Haruhi?"

Then, the light bulb in Haruhi's mind lit up brightly. "I'm on it." She sat back at the couch beside Kyouya and stared into nowhere.

_What is she doing?_ Kyouya thought quizzically. She just said she was 'on it' but she's just sitting beside him, staring at something. "Haruhi …" He called, but there was no response. He called again, but she still hadn't heard him. He placed his laptop beside him and shook her elbow slightly. "Haruhi …"

Haruhi turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to ---"

"It's done." Haruhi smiled and turned her head away from him. Kyouya looked at her skeptically. Then, a lit light bulb flashed in his mind. "I see …"

Silence followed between them. Tamaki was climbing on the bookshelf, still looking for a book while the twins are now on her bed, playing with their PSP. Mori and Hunny are still on the balcony.

They heard Haruhi's door open. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who just entered her room; it was her mother.

"Hello everyone." Her mother greeted sweetly.

Tamaki was the first to react. "Kagura-san!!" He totally forgot that he was in mid-air, looking for a book that would catch his interest. As expected from him, he jumped from the bookshelf. Haruhi saw all of this and laid her eyes on Tamaki.

Tamaki thought he was gonna die from the impact that he _should_ receive. He started screaming like a girl and moving around, but then he noticed that he wasn't feeling anything yet. He opened one eye to see what was going on; he could still see the bookshelf in front of him. _But I just jumped off from there!_ He finally opened his other eye to inspect. He felt that his arms were dangling off his sides, he moved his fingers, waiting to feel something solid; there was none. "Eh??" He uttered. He turned his body around and saw that he was actually _floating_. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed. The others watched in amazement as they noticed Tamaki being slowly brought back down to the solid ground.

"How did you do that Tono???" Hikaru asked with his hands on either side of his mouth.

"I … I don't know!" He was laughing happily.

"Tamaki-senpai …" He heard Haruhi called out to him.

"Daughter! Look! Daddy's flying!!"

"I know. Be in an upright position Tamaki-senpai so that you wouldn't land on the floor with your face." Haruhi said.

"How do I –" He was cut short when Haruhi screamed at him and he felt himself falling fast again. In a second, he was floating again.

"Just do it!" Haruhi yelled. "You're too heavy. I can't … hold on much … longer." She mumbled softly, but Kyouya heard this.

"Tamaki, do what Haruhi says. She's bringing your heavy weight. If you take too long, she might pass out." Kyouya said icily.

The host club members kept cheering on Tamaki. "Do it Tono!" The twins cheered.

"Tama-chan! Do it for Haru-chan!"

_I can't help my daughter Tamaki. She's the only one who's capable of doing this._ He heard Kagura-san.

Kyouya looked back at Haruhi. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. _And I never thought vampires could sweat._ He thought. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket pants, scooted a little to be near her and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Haruhi's eyes were still focused on Tamaki. _Just a little more._ When she saw one of Tamaki's feet touch the ground, she released her hold on him and panted. She had to stop herself from falling forward again, thinking that it might upset Kyouya again. So, she clutched her skirt, closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Sweetheart …" Her mother said. She walked towards her daughter and kneeled before her. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded, still panting.

"I'm so sorry daughter!!" Tamaki wailed. He walked beside her, opposite to Kyouya. He took one of her hands and clasped it in between his larger ones. "Please forgive me!"

Haruhi faced him and smiled. "Just … don't get yourself in … trouble … senpai." Tamaki nodded vigorously. "I promise!!"

The twins were behind Kagura. Hikaru held a glass of water and Kaoru had a tablet in his hand. "Do you want this Haruhi?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll be waiting for dinner." She said.

"How about cake Haru-chan??" Hunny offered his plate with strawberry cake.

"Can I sit beside my daughter Kyouya?" Kagura asked.

"Hai." Kyouya scooted away from her, making space for Kagura to sit. She took the space and hugged her daughter.

"Come. Lean on me." Her mother said. Haruhi obliged. She wanted to lie down.

"Thanks mom." She muttered softly. As soon as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyelids fell bringing her into another deep sleep.

The other host club members looked at her curiously. "Is she asleep?" Hikaru poked her cheek. When she didn't move, "She is asleep."

Kagura turned to face them. "Do you guys want a tour on our gardens? I'm sure you haven't been there."

Tamaki smiled. "We love to!"

"I think you guys can show yourselves out, right?" Kagura smiled. "You don't have to worry, you won't get lost."

"Off to the gardens!!" The twins stood like a soldier and saluted towards Kagura.

_I want you to stay Kyouya-kun._

Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay."

Tamaki looked at his best friend with a confused expression. "Why? Mom can't just stay in here."

"I need some things to work on. Club related." He said. He knew that Tamaki wouldn't resist him when it comes to the Host Club.

"Okay okay. Let us all move out. We don't want to disturb Haruhi, Kagura-san and Kyouya." Tamaki said, pushing the other hosts out of Haruhi's room. When they left, silence engulfed her room.

"You handled them well Kyouya-kun. I'm impressed." Kagura spoke without looking at him. She was busy stroking her daughter's brown locks.

"I've been with them for a long time Kagura-san." Kyouya replied.

Kagura sighed. "Tell me, what happened between the two of you?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "How did you …?" His question trailed off, unable to form any words on his head.

Kagura chuckled. "I _am_ a vampire Kyouya-kun. Are you even aware of what abilities I possess?"

"Your … abilities?" Kyouya said with reluctance.

"The three of us have different abilities. Our Haruhi here is a special one; she possesses a lot of abilities. She can do mind-reading, telekinesis, healing, mind control, and other stuffs. My husband can only do mind-reading and mind control. In terms of strength, Haruhi possesses a greater one than my husband. But since Haruhi's still learning some new abilities, she tends to get tired easily."

"How about you Kagura-san? Do you have any special abilities?" Kyouya asked with curiosity in his voice.

Kagura smiled. "Yes. I do have one. It's a very special ability; even Haruhi wished that she could have my ability."

"And … that would be?"

"Predicting the future."

Kyouya was appalled. He knew that such abilities could be very useful, aside from mind-reading and mind control. With that ability, you can establish a plan to make things go the way you want it to be. Kyouya leaned back on the couch and smirked. "So, I assume Kagura-san that you know what happened."

"Perceptive Kyouya-kun. Yes. I know what happened. I just want to hear it from you. You can always come to me and tell me something."

"Does Haruhi know that you had a … vision about the events that happened last week?"

Kagura shook his head. "I tell my visions to my husband. He knows what's good for Haruhi. Sometimes, my visions can be altered through the decisions made by the person. We were hoping that you wouldn't turn your back on her, since it would make her feel … rejected."

Kyouya felt a pang of guilt. He hasn't been able to apologize to Haruhi. Well, in his opinion, he already did. His proposal about their outing this coming Saturday. _I even said some words that would seem cruel to her._ Kyouya sighed heavily.

"She likes forget-me-not's. I don't know why but everytime she would be asked by someone about what's her favorite flower, she'd answer forget-me-not's." Kagura looked over her shoulder to see a stunned Kyouya. Kagura smiled at him.

"I wasn't reading your mind. I just want you to know if ever you plan on giving her one." Kagura looked down at her daughter who was still sleeping soundly. She placed an arm under Haruhi's knees and scooped her up bridal style. Kyouya abruptly stood up. "I can do that Kagura-san." He offered.

"It's okay Kyouya-kun. She's weightless in my arms." Kagura walked towards Haruhi's queen-sized bed and and in one swift motion, the blanket flew upward, making it fall slowly. Haruhi was already on the bed, just waiting for the blanket to fall on top of her. Again, Kyouya was astounded by this. _I really shouldn't be surprised by this._

Kagura straightened and faced Kyouya. "Kyouya-kun, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Of course Kagura-san. What is it that you want to discuss about?"

Kagura smiled and pointed her hand towards the balcony. "Shall we seat there?"

Kyouya nodded and followed behind Kagura. As soon as Kagura opened the door to the balcony, he could smell the scent of fresh cut grass. He breathed in the scent, held it in his system for awhile, and then let it all out. He liked the view on Haruhi's balcony; below them was another garden, full of different types of yellow flowers. A small fish pond could also be seen. He pulled out a chair and took his seat. He looked at Kagura who was smiling at him.

"Kyouya-kun, you know that you have my permission to date my daughter, right?"

Kyouya fought back the blush that was starting to appear on his cheeks. He had never thought about _dating_ her yet; he still wanted to know more of her. But he knew deep down inside that he harbored feelings for a certain vampire. "Yes Kagura-san." He replied sternly.

"If you have plans on asking her out, I suggest that this time would absolutely be not the right time."

Kyouya resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. "But I just –" He was stopped by Kagura's hand.

"It's fine with me. It's Shanghai, not Japan." She placed her hand back to her lap.

_Is it because she's a vampire and I'm a human?_ He thought. "It's not because of the wide differences Kyouya-kun." Kyouya mentally kicked himself. "I had a vision."

"About what Kagura-san?" She caught his interest.

"Haruhi's safety." Kyouya noticed the sadness and concern in Kagura's eyes. At the same time, he also felt alarmed by this.

"What did your vision tell you Kagura-san?" Kyouya asked, needing more information for him to be able to set up a plan. He saw her take something out from her pocket. She placed the object down on the table and slid it in front of him; it was a picture. He took it with his left hand and scanned it. "Who is this?"

"Saguchi Mika. She's just like us, a vampire."

Kyouya found the woman in the picture pretty. She had brown eyes like Haruhi's, but he could sense that something was off with the way she smiled in the picture. The woman was a Barbie with streaks of black along with it. "What does Saguchi-san have to do with Haruhi?"

Kagura sighed. "Its … kind of hard to explain. Everything that's going to happen isn't really about her."

Kyouya was confused. "I don't quite understand."

"It's … our fault …" Kagura uttered sadly.

Kyouya felt unnerved when he heard Kagura's sad voice. "Kagura-sa –" He got cut off when he heard Kagura explaining further.

"I never thought she'd seek for revenge. Mika used to be a sweet and lively lady until her boyfriend died."

"What happen –" He got cut off again when they heard Haruhi's door opening, revealing the other host club members.

The five members stood there with a not-so-surprised expression. Tamaki walked towards the balcony. "What's going on here?"

"It looked like you had a very serious discussion." Kaoru joined in. Hikaru and the cousins nodded in agreement.

Kagura smiled at them. "It's nothing. We were just having a casual conversation. You know, knowing about the family and stuff. But it's a good thing that you came back, I have something important to discuss to all of you."

Mori leaned against the balcony's railing while Hunny sat on it. The same goes for the twins and Tamaki. Then, she showed the picture of Saguchi Mika. Kyouya's eyebrows knitted in confusion, again. He looked down at his hands; the picture wasn't in his possession. _When did that happen?_

_Sorry about that Kyouya-kun._

The entire host club huddled at the table.

"She's pretty, ne Takashi?" Mori grunted in reply.

Tamaki looked at the picture with adoration. "Who is this young lady?"

The twins only raised their eyebrows in question. "She is pretty." Kaoru said.

"But Haruhi's prettier." Hikaru continued.

"So, Kagura-san, …" Tamaki started and looked up. "What does this girl have to do with our discussion?"

Kagura sighed and opened her mouth to start. _I can trust them._

**(: ** **The update for the next chapter might take a very long time. |: I'm terribly sorry about that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! (: I am terribly sorry for the delay. I know, the delay was **_**too long**_**. Since I just graduated from high school, I've been taking college entrance exams from different schools. Now, I'm done with the enrollment and other stuffs, I can finally resume typing back. But there's another problem though. My parent's haven't bought me a new laptop yet since I'll be moving from my hometown to another place. So, maybe the next chapters would come quite late. I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience. I hope you guys would understand my situation. ):**

Kagura sighed. "The woman in that picture is after my daughter."

This statement made the eyebrows of each host club member rise up. The silence stretched on until Hunny broke it first. "Why is that?"

"Let me start from the bottom of story." Kagura shifted in her seat slightly to make herself comfortable. She could sense the eagerness emanating from the young men in front of her. _They really do care about her._ "Mika is hunting our daughter because of something that _we_ did a long time ago. She is seeking revenge."

"What happened Kagura-san?" Tamaki asked.

"It is a rule made by our government to exterminate the vampire who has bitten a human without proper permission from the head. And it is also a rule to also exterminate the human who has been bitten."

"I can guess what happened." Kaoru spoke, feeling a little bit proud of himself.

"That woman bit some human and was found out by the government." He finished.

Kagura nodded. "Touché son. Before our dear Haruhi was born, we used to work under the government. Since me and my husband were, let's say, _skilled hunters_, we were given an assignment to track Mika and the human she had bitten. When we looked through the information about them, we found out that they were lovers. It must've been her love for him that brought Mika's fangs towards his neck but she didn't know one thing."

"What is that?" Leave it to Tamaki to ask the most intriguing things.

"Once you've been bitten by a vampire, there's a possibility that you'd turn into some horrendous vampire, like the ones you see on movies. It's either you evolve into a vampire completely or you evolve into some bloodsucking monster that people perceive us to be." Kagura breathed for awhile then continued. "But being bitten by a vampire for a short amount of time and a vampire sucking your blood is totally different."

"Different?" Hunny asked with his childish voice.

"Yes. They're two different things." Kagura raised two fingers. With her other hand, she used it to point one finger. "A vampire biting a human for a short amount of time is the event where the vampire is releasing her venom to the victim, making his or her victim evolve into a vampire." She pointed the other finger. "A vampire sucking your blood is just him or her slowly draining your life out of you. No venoms included."

"And I thought vampires biting humans would totally turn them into a vampire." Hikaru commented.

Kagura giggled. "Well, now you know."

"Kagura-san," Kyouya finally spoke. He was able to put the pieces together.

Kagura looked at Kyouya. "Yes, Kyouya?"

"You were the ones who exterminated her lover and now she's seeking revenge by also trying to kill Haruhi."

Kagura nodded.

"Ah. As expected from the Shadow King." The twins chorused.

"So, Mika wants to kill Haru-chan? Takashi?" Hunny looked up to his tall cousin. Mori grunted in response.

"But Kagura-san, isn't she also supposed to be exterminated? Wasn't that the rules?" Tamaki asked again; his eyes widening in alarm.

"She … got away. I don't know how."

They all sighed. They knew that this is a problem that they shouldn't be involved with. "I am … not asking for your involvement." Kagura spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

They all looked at her wide-eyed. "It's not about that Kagura-san!" Tamaki blurted out, panicking that she figured out his thoughts. Before Tamaki could blurt out another senseless sentence, Kagura started speaking. "I just need you guys to keep her happy for the meantime. We're planning to pull out Haruhi from school to keep the safety and peace in there. I just hope that my visions are accurate so that we would be able to plan out our next move against her."

The six young men in front of her couldn't speak anymore. They realized how chaotic their life is. It's more chaotic than the future lives their parents have planned out for them.

Kagura decided to speak again. "We couldn't risk the lives of innocent children being bitten by her just because of a conflict that we had. If your government knows about the disaster, we'll be facing death."

The tension in the air grew more intense. "Is that … how it's … supposed … to be?" Tamaki spoke slowly.

"I'll … help. Discreetly." Kyouya spoke, breaking the suffocating silence that engulfed them.

The others, together with Kagura, looked at him in bewilderment. She placed a hand on top of Kyouya's clenched ones. "Son, …" She spoke softly but was cut off by Kyouya interrupting her again.

"You just have to tell me what ability she possesses and I'll take care of the rest." He spoke sternly. She could see the resolve in his eyes.

_Please don't do anything rash along the way Kyouya. I trust your intelligence, but I still discourage about you helping us._

"I … I wanna help out too Kagura-san." Hunny spoke shyly. They all turned to look at their small senior. "I know the risks. I absolutely understand everything but, Haru-chan's special to me … to us. Even though we've known her for quite a short while but I can trust her." He said with a soft smile on his face. He looked up at his cousin. He could clearly see the inner struggle in those eyes, but when he looked down to face his small cousin, his resolve was set; Mori wanted to help too.

"Us too." She heard the twins speak.

"We can't risk losing our favorite doll." Hikaru said. Kagura tilted her head to the side, confused about Hikaru's statement.

Kaoru waved his hand in front of Kagura. "What he means is that he doesn't want to lose someone who has already entered our lives. She was the only one who was able to differentiate us." Kagura looked at Hikaru and she saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Kagura understood.

"I will also help Kagura-san!" Tamaki proclaimed with his right fist pressed firmly onto his chest.

Kagura smiled at them genuinely. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyouya's voice. "Kagura-san, would you mind telling us about Mika?"

Kagura stood up and bowed to the six young men. The host club members were stupefied by her actions. "Me and my husband will do everything to keep all of you safe. We are indebted to you."

Tamaki flailed his hands in the air, protesting about Kagura's submission to them. "No! No! No! Kagura-san! Please –" His speech was cut off by a hand pressed onto the back of his head and forced him to bow down. _What the …?_ He thought. He looked sideways and saw the rest of them bowing at Kagura who was now standing elegantly. He immediately positioned himself properly.

"Please don't bother yourselves with that." Kagura protested softly. "Forget about social status when you're here. I don't care if you treat us like we're your friends at school, it's totally fine with us."

The handsome young men finally straightened themselves and smiled at Haruhi's wonderful mother.

"Haruhi will be waking up soon, so stop acting weird. Force those thoughts out of your mind." Kagura warned. "Are you all set for your trip tomorrow?"

The twins grinned and gave her two thumbs up, making it four thumbs.

The remaining four nodded.

Kagura smiled. "Good. Even our plane is ready for the trip tomorrow." Kagura opened the door that leads back to her daughter's room. She stepped inside, and soon followed by the rest of the guys. Kyouya, Tamaki and Hunny sat on the couch while Mori sat on the arm rest beside Hunny and the twins were on the floor squatting.

"A private plane?" Hikaru asked.

Kagura nodded. "Actually, it's _Haruhi's_ plane."

Their eyes turned into the size of a donut, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya, but they too were surprised.

"Haruhi has her _own_ plane?" Hikaru emphasized the word 'own'. He knows that they're pretty rich, considering their palace-like place where they live in. But he hadn't anticipated that they could buy their own private plane. _They must be drowning in their own sea of money. _He thought.

"Blame it to Haruhi who budgets everything." Kagura grinned. "A very suitable wife for a future businessman, I must say."

They all laughed at Kagura's humor, even the ever stoic Mori had to smile at this. Yes, they were all laughing and smiling, but only the spectacled boy had caught the underlying message in her words. He looked at her and saw her grinning.

_I'm not pushing my daughter to you Son. I just enjoy watching you both._

"Ne, Kagura-san, …" Hunny waved his hand, demanding attention from Kagura.

"Yes dear?"

"Why does Haru-chan have her own plane?"

Kagura sat on the the foot of Haruhi's bed. "Business purposes."

"Does Kyo-san have one?" He inquired.

"Nope. He makes Haruhi do the travelling while he stays here. That's why we bought her a private plane. He always reasons that he's scared of heights, but I doubt that. I think he's just too tired to attend those overseas meetings." Kagura chuckled.

"It's a good thing she can balance both work and school." Kyouya said.

"I know that you're futures are already set, right? Even your fiancées or wives have already been discussed." Kagura spoke with seriousness in her tone.

They all nodded meekly. "That's no different from ours also. A lot of families in our kind are also trying to tie their knot with my dearest here."

"Obviously, she refused them." Hikaru snorted. "They want her fortune because she's the one and only heiress."

"True. I prefer being married to the person I love, human or not."

They all stiffened when they heard Haruhi's voice. _Since when did her eyes open?_

"I haven't been awake for a long time, just, now." Haruhi added, reading their minds. She was quite curious as to why they were talking about arranged marriages.

She started to prop herself up from her luxurious bed, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. "What are you all talking about?" She yawned and made herself sit on the bed.

The twins flew to her side like a bee. "We were just talking about how to _not _disrupt you while you're working when we're in Shanghai."

She looked at either twin with suspicion. "I find that reason … cynical. I just woke up hearing you guys talking about something like fixed marriages and you're telling me that reason? I doubt it."

Their Cheshire grins were very visible in their faces. "We were talking about that, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes Hikaru. Why don't you believe us Haruhi?" They kneeled in front of her and gave her their best puppy eyes.

She could feel her eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "That won't work on me."

Then, they heard Tamaki's laughing. "Ha! Only I, the father, is capable of persuading my dearest daughter!"

The Hitachiin twins heard this and turned their heads slowly. "Really Tono?" Hikaru spoke.

"Why don't you try that on Haruhi then?" Kaoru followed.

Tamaki took one of Haruhi's cold hands and kissed the back of her palm with gentleness. Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi's bored expression. In the background, he could hear the twins snickering.

Haruhi jerked her hand away from Tamaki. "That doesn't work on me either." She crawled to the edge of the bed, wanting to stay away from the ruckus the twins created. She could hear Tamaki mumbling; he's in his corner of woe.

Kagura stood up from Haruhi's bed. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, so you all better change your clothes."

The twins saluted and rushed out of the room, the cousins slowly walked with Tamaki and Kyouya trailing behind them. Kyouya glanced behind him and saw Haruhi staring into space. He sighed and left the room.

Silence fell between the two Fujioka's in the room. No telepathic messages were made. Kagura looked at her daughter who was staring at specifically nothing at all. "Are you okay honey?"

Haruhi moved her head slowly to face her mom. "Yes. I'm just … confused."

"Oh? And what is confusing you? That's a rare moment for you." Kagura sat on the couch.

"Is a vampire supposed to feel … _weird_ things?"

Kagura tilted her head on one side. She's also starting to feel confused. "What do you mean by those 'weird things' darling?"

Haruhi sighed heavily. "I … I don't know how to explain. It's just that, ever since _that _day, my mind would go haywire whenever he's near."

Kagura's eyebrows lifted slightly. She knew who her daughter meant. A sly smile was threatening to creep out onto Kagura's face but she kept it within her. She wanted to know what else she felt. "And, what else do you feel? You did say 'things' dear."

"I … I don't know." Haruhi hadn't noticed her voice pitch a little, making her sound like she's panicking. "It's … unfathomable. I don't understand my reactions at all."

Kagura smiled. She expected this reaction from her. Her daughter is absolutely clueless when it comes to romance.

Haruhi noticed her mother smiling at her, and she thought that it was kind of creepy. "What're you thinking Mom?"

Kagura chuckled and stood up. She slowly walked towards her daughter. When she was at arm's reach, she patted her daughter's head lightly. "Once you figured out about those weird feelings, don't freak out. Sometimes, it's nice to give in to those feelings."

Haruhi's eyebrows were at the center of her forehead. "I don't understand you at all Mom. What on earth are you talking about?"

She started to walk towards her door. "I hope you'll figure that out soon dear. Go and dress up already. Those gentlemen might be waiting downstairs." With that, she left her room and went straight to the master's bedroom.

Haruhi was still staring at her door. Different thoughts were running along her head, making her feel dizzy. _What's wrong with my Mom today?_ She shook her head and headed to her cabinet so that she could change.

The host club members were lounging in the living room. They were waiting for Haruhi to show up. Kyouya, Mori and Hunny were sitting on a comfortable couch while the twins were poking at a stoned Tamaki.

"What are you doing to Tamaki-senpai?"

They all turned to look at Haruhi. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair was fixed in a ponytail. All in all, she looked very cute. "Stop poking Tamaki-senpai." She said sternly.

Tamaki heard this and he sprinted towards Haruhi. He gave her his very famous 'bear hug'. "My daughter saved me from those evil twins! Oh thank you! I knew it! My daughter cares for his father! I am so moved!" After that, a shoe met Tamaki's nose, making Tamaki release Haruhi.

Mori was fast enough to save Haruhi from falling. Haruhi looked up and muttered her thanks to Mori which was replied with a nod.

"Oh I'm sorry. My grip can sometimes be very horrible." A dangerously sweet voice came from the entrance of the living room.

It was Haruhi's father, Kyo Fujioka.

Haruhi sighed. She knew how much her father hates her senpai; she couldn't blame him though. "Welcome home Dad." She said in a bored tone.

"Oh Haruhi dear! You wound me so much! Don't you feel happy to see your daddy?" Kyo exclaimed with much drama in his voice.

Haruhi sighed again. "Dad, you're so loud."

Kyo was now wiping tears off his face and coughed. "Haruhi, I need to remind you something."

Haruhi sat beside Kyouya. "What is it?"

"About the meeting you're going in Shanghai."

"What about it?" In the background, you could hear Tamaki's mumbling about something that sounded like 'pure hatred'.

"Those proposal papers from the Unity Industries, have you read it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you planning on accepting it?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No."

Kyo smiled. "Thank goodness. I thought you were. Well, .." Kyo stood up and made his way towards the grand staircase. ".. I'll see you all in a jiffy."

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time. "If it weren't for my help, we'd all be crawling on the streets by now." She muttered.

"If it weren't for your Dad, you wouldn't be this rich, don't you think so?" Kyouya uttered. He eventually heard Haruhi's mumbling despite the chaos that's going on behind them.

Haruhi sighed again. "I think so."

"You've been sighing quite a lot in one setting Haruhi, why is that?" Kyouya inquired.

Haruhi placed her elbow on the arm rest and propped her chin with her hand. "Nothing."

"I doubt that." He replied.

Without thinking, Haruhi placed her head on Kyouya's shoulder, her face on the crook of his neck. Kyouya stiffened and he could his cheeks burning. Not long after that, he could feel eyes drilling behind his neck. "Haruhi, what's wr –" He was cut off by Kagura's greeting to them. _I have a terrible feeling._ He thought.

"Oh my, is something wrong with her Kyouya?" Kagura asked, trying her best to feign the concern in her voice.

Kyouya let himself calm for a minute before he answered. "I don't know. She just suddenly leaned over me."

They heard a door open. They looked up and Haruhi's personal maid, Michi. "Dinner's ready."

Kagura clapped her hands. "Okay. Boys, to the dining room."

"What about –" Hikaru stopped when he saw Kagura's palm in front of him.

"I'll take care of the matters here. You go on. Kyo might be inside waiting."

They all looked at Haruhi before they left the room. He felt a hand ghost over his shoulder where Haruhi's head was placed. He turned his head and saw Kagura's hand. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

"I don't know." A muffled voice came from her. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing. Her breathe against his skin made him feel tingly inside. "I'm sorry Kyouya." She spoke again.

"It's … fine." He replied. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't give any reply. Instead, she stood up and smiled at him. "Let's go, they might be waiting." Kyouya was quite taken aback. He knew that he had every right to know what was wrong with her since she used him as something just awhile ago. He lifted himself from the couch and followed behind Haruhi. When they entered the room, they immediately noticed that there were only two seats available, which meant it was for Haruhi and Kyouya.

Haruhi was in between the twins at the center of the table while Kyouya was on Tamaki's right side at the farther right side of the table. _They probably did this on purpose._ Haruhi thought.

Their dinner was quite chaotic for a little while with the twins throwing chicken sticks at Tamaki's head. After that, laughter followed. All in all, dinner was fun.

"Are there any cakes here Kagura-san?" Hunny asked while waving Bun Bun's ear. Haruhi suddenly remembered something.

"Hunny-senpai, you wanted to see the gallery right?" She immediately asked leaving no space for her mother to answer the small blonde.

Hunny nodded vigorously. "Is it okay Haru-chan?"

Haruhi smiled sweetly. "Of course."

Hunny immediately stood up and dragged his tall cousin. "Takashi! I wanna go now!" He whined.

When Hunny turned his head to face the dining room exit, instead, he was faced with something yellow in front of him. He looked up and saw Haruhi smiling at him. "Eh? What's wrong Haru-chan?"

He saw her withdraw her left hand from her back and bring it to his face. It was a piece of black cloth. Nothing written on it, just a plain cloth. He was confused. "Eh? What's that Haru-chan?"

Haruhi was still smiling at him. "A surprise senpai. So you better cooperate with me or else you'd get something different."

Hunny gulped and decided to follow Haruhi's instructions. Haruhi looked at Mori and gave him a wink, relaying a message that he'll be safe and he could follow them. Mori felt relief; he felt alarmed for a moment when he heard Haruhi saying that his small cousin would get something different.

Haruhi slowly wrapped the cloth around Hunny's head and tied it securely at the back. "Is that too tight for you senpai?"

Hunny shook his head. "No."

Haruhi noticed the nervousness in her senpai's voice. _He's thinking of something different._ Haruhi chuckled. She turned around to look at the rest of the people on the table. "You guys wanna come?"

They all nodded and slowly stood up from their seats to follow the trio who was already waiting for them.

Haruhi took hold of Hunny's shoulders that was a little bit stiff; he really was nervous. "Don't worry, I'll guide you _all the way_." Haruhi reassured him. When she saw him nod, she slowly pushed him forward so that he could move. The others helped Haruhi open the doors for them. Haruhi led them to a different direction; they noticed that they passed the staircase. Hikaru poked Haruhi on the head. She turned her head in response.

"What is it?" They had to stop for a moment so that Hikaru could whisper in her ear.

"Where are we going?" He asked very softly. "Isn't the gallery upstairs?"

Haruhi mouthed the word 'elevator' to him, which widened his eyes again for an umpteenth time for the day. They just kept on following Haruhi until they stopped in front of a door. Mori opened the door and was quite surprised at what he saw; not only him, even the others who were trailing behind her were astounded. It was the elevator that Haruhi told Hikaru about. They decided not to speak until later. They all went inside, Haruhi and Hunny being the last. Kaoru, who was the closest to the buttons, pushed the number two button. In a matter of seconds, they were already on the second floor. Mori opened the door for them, and they started walking again slowly. Haruhi leaned down to whisper onto Hunny's ear. "We're almost there senpai."

Hunny just nodded in response. He was wondering how long this walk would go on; he even felt that they rode something like an elevator, he wasn't sure but that's what he thought. After a few walks, they finally came to a stop. He heard somebody opening the door, he was sure that it wasn't Haruhi since both of her hands were still on his shoulders. He smelled something sweet coming from the door that somebody just opened; it was very inviting. He felt his water mouth. It was just like his cake! He thought. He was feeling a little bit animated from the scent. He was just waiting for Haruhi to say those magic words.

"You may now take off your blindfold Hunny-senpai."

Without second thoughts, he yanked the cloth from his eyes. From there, he saw heaven. He saw different cakes lined up on a buffet table. He noticed that the cakes were arranged. On both side of the table was the smallest cake and on the center was the tallest cake. It formed a triangle. His eyes ventured to the walls, he saw portraits of some stuff that he didn't quite identify. His attention was solely on the cakes on the table. There was one thing that made him curious. In the center of the gallery was a small round table. There was something on top of it but he didn't know what it was since it was covered with silverware.

The others could see the happiness swimming onto their little senior's eyes. He was like a little kid who was able to hold a lollipop. They, too, were also quite astounded at the sight in front of them. They hadn't seen so many cakes lined up like that in a buffet table. And all of these cakes were just for their little senior to enjoy.

Hunny was trying his very best not to shout and jump onto Haruhi because of happiness. He was clutching his Usa-chan very tightly to suppress the feeling. He was supposed to mutter his thanks but he heard Haruhi speaking.

"All of the cakes presented to you Hunny-senpai can be yours, but there's a catch." Haruhi spoke from behind him. He turned around to see a still-smiling Haruhi.

"What's that supposed to mean Haru-chan?"

Haruhi went inside the gallery first, others following behind her. She stopped in front of the small table in the middle of the room. "You have to play a game Hunny-senpai, before you can claim your prize."

He tilted his head to one side. "What game is it Haru-chan?"

"Let me ask you one question senpai. Do you think all of these cakes in front of you are real?"

"Hmm." He placed an index finger on his chin. "Yes."

Haruhi grinned evilly. "Well, you're completely wrong."

Hunny's eyes turned into donuts. "Eh? They're all fakes!" His eyes started to water; he felt cheated.

Haruhi chuckled and waved a hand. "No, not all of them. Some of them. Would you like to hear the rules of the game?"

Hunny's eyes showed determination. He nodded vigorously.

"The rules are simple. All you have to do is point five _fake_ cakes. Out of those 26 cakes, there are 5 that aren't real, which means they're just boxes."

Hunny smirked. _That's easy._

Haruhi knew what he was thinking even without reading his mind; his smirk gave her the message. "It wouldn't be that easy senpai. Touching of the cakes is not allowed. Tasting, moving, slicing or whatever we usually do with a cake is not allowed. _Sniffing_, rather, is allowed."

"Do I get any tries?" Hunny asked.

"Five tries. If you fail, you don't get any."

"If I do?"

"You get to keep all of them and also this special one behind me, in which I will reveal after the game. Oh, and no asking for helping." Haruhi turned to the other guys. "You're not allowed to help. If you do try, he loses." She turned again to Hunny who staring at the cakes, trying to figure out which ones are the fake. "Are you ready senpai?"

"Mmhm." He nodded and stroded towards the table.

"Take your time." Haruhi said, and then she proceeded to the group to join them.

Hikaru and Kaoru took both of her sides and slung an arm on her waist and on her shoulder. "I'm quite impressed Haruhi." Hikaru spoke.

"Yeah. In just a matter of hours, these cakes appeared." Kaoru said.

Tamaki was behind Haruhi. "Daughter, where are the fake cakes?"

"Yeah, where are they?" The twins chorused.

Kyouya and Mori also turned to Haruhi, curious about her answer.

Haruhi smiled. "There are no fake cakes actually. All of those are real. If he points to a cake, he automatically loses."

"That's quite impressive." Kyouya commented.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't point to any cake and say that all of those are real." Haruhi said. They all stood, watching their small senior pacing back and forth, trying to figure out which cakes are fake.

Hunny had a funny feeling. When he passed by each cake, he could smell their scent. _They must've put perfumes on it_. He thought. And again, he kept on smelling each cake, figuring out which ones are fake. _I need to look clearly on each cake._ He thought. And one by one, he examined each cake. He even pulled a chair just to look at the top of the cake. He figured out that all of the cakes in front of them had _real_ icing. They also had their own scents. He had an answer in his head but he felt afraid. _I have five tries; maybe I could just risk one._ He thought.

They saw him stop in the middle. He was contemplating very hard. They saw him turn around to look at them and point at a certain cake.

"Uh oh." Hikaru said softly.

"Haru-chan, I think that all of these cakes are real. They all had their own scent and their icing is real. I have a feeling there's no bogus cake in this setup." Hunny explained. He could hear his own heartbeat; he felt nervous. When he just saw Haruhi staring at him that made him feel unsure of his answer; maybe he got it all wrong. Then, Haruhi smiled.

"Congratulations senpai. You're correct. There are no fake cakes in there."

Hunny's eyes widened for a bit and a rather large grin was plastered onto his face. "Yay! I won! Waaaii!" He exclaimed.

"Now senpai, for your special prize." Haruhi walked towards the small table and took off the cover that was covering the object inside it. It was also a cake, but the difference was that it was sparkling like a diamond would.

"Wow …" They all said, except for Mori and Kyouya, but they were also stunned at the sight. This was their first time seeing a cake sparkling.

"Is that even real?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the rather peculiar cake.

Haruhi nodded. "Would you like a slice senpai?"

Hunny bobbed his head, words failing in his head. "Then, come here and get yourself a slice then. It is your prize after all."

While Hunny was slowly slicing his very special cake, Haruhi felt her phone vibrating. Haruhi sighed. "You guys eat as much as you like. I need to take care of this."

Tamaki turned around to ask where she was going but he already saw her speaking to someone on her cellular phone.

Hunny got the very first piece of the cake, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyouya and Mori.

"I wonder where she got this." Hikaru was poking his cake with his fork.

Kaoru was doing the same thing. "Yeah. I have a feeling it's something related to her race."

Hikaru nodded. "I agree dear brother."

Hunny was having second thoughts whether to eat his special cake or not. The cake was beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. He didn't want to destroy the beautiful cake. "Takashi, I don't know if I should eat this. It's … too beautiful for me to eat."

"It really tastes good!" Tamaki exclaimed. The others hadn't noticed that as soon as Tamaki got his slice, he took a bite. They were too engrossed in looking at their own piece of cake.

Hunny blinked once. Twice. He lifted his fork and slowly cut a small piece from his cake. He slowly placed the fork on his mouth, and in one swift motion, he ate it. They were looking at Hunny to see whether he liked the cake. When they saw him swallow the cake, they could see tears forming on his eyes.

"Eh? What's wrong Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It. Is. So. DELICIOUS!" He exclaimed. He was jumping up and down. "This is the most delicious cake I've ever tasted!" He turned around to look at Mori. "Try it Takashi! Try it!"

The others left no time in tasting the cake, except for Tamaki who already on his second piece of cake.

"Wow." The twins said softly.

"It's sweet but not heavy, unlike the cakes that we used to have." Kyouya commented. _I'm not a fan of sweets but I really like this._

_I'm glad that you do Kyouya._

Kyouya was startled. He looked behind him and saw Haruhi talking to her personal maid.

"Kyou-chan." He looked at Hunny. "Yes senpai?"

"Are you planning on getting a second piece of cake?"

He looked at the cake that he just won. The first layer of the cake vanished!

"If you do, you better eat that up." Hunny smiled and proceeded to the cake again to get another slice of his cake.

Kyouya decided to finish his cake. But when he did, he felt like getting another piece. So, he took another slice and finished it up. Before an hour passed by, the sparkling cake was gone.

"Eh! You all managed to eat every last piece?" They heard Haruhi exclaim.

They gave her a huge grin except for Hunny who hopped his way towards her. He jumped high enough to reach Haruhi's height and pulled Haruhi to a hug.

"Thank you Haru-chan! That was the best cake I've ever eaten!" Hunny said in his childish voice.

Haruhi rubbed his back. "You're welcome senpai. Are you full or are you planning to eat all of the cakes lined up on the table? I can ask one of our housemaids to bring them to your room."

Hunny nodded vigorously. "Thank you! Tell them to bring the tallest cake and the two shortest cakes!"

Haruhi replied with a nod and a smile. "Okay. You guys can loiter anywhere. I'll be in my office if you need me. I need to settle some things."

"Where's your office daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Fourth floor, east wing. You won't miss it. There are only three rooms on that floor. The other two rooms are on the west wing."

The twins and Tamaki were now huddled, discussing on what to explore at her 'palace', Hunny and Mori were right beside the huddled trio, while Kyouya was looking uninterested.

"Please try not to break anything." Haruhi warned.

Tamaki and the twins saluted then sprinted out of the gallery and took a left turn. Mori and Hunny followed slowly but took the opposite side which the trio went to. Kyouya stayed rooted on his spot.

"Aren't you going to follow either of them Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

"Would it be okay if I follow your direction?"

Haruhi blinked. "Well, okay. You'll be fine."

Kyouya smiled at her. She felt shivers going up and down on her spine. _What the hell ..?_ She thought.

Haruhi started walking with Kyouya behind her. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they walked towards the elevator. Even in the elevator, no exchange of words occurred, verbally and mentally.

Kyouya could see Haruhi's personal office. As they got closer, he noticed that there was no doorknob. A few inches closer the door, it slide open on its own.

"Why do you have an automatic sliding door in your office whereas your father is just a normal door?" He asked nonchalantly.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "Ask father."

Her office was very spacious. On his left side was a set of full-length windows ranging from top to bottom and curtains hanging softly. A medium-sized mahogany desk was also found on that side, just a few meters away from the windows with a chair behind it. On his right side, there was a mini-bar. He noticed that there were only four wines displayed. _Must be rarely used._ He thought. A few meters away from the mini-bar was a table surrounded with comfortable-looking couches. A large chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room. Her office also had a second floor in which it looked like her mini-library. There were several bookcases on the middle on the sides. Leading the way up to the mini-library and down to her work station were two sets of staircases facing away from each other, forming some sort of pyramid below. Kyouya saw Haruhi walk forward; she just missed her work table.

"Haruhi, isn't that your table?" Kyouya pointed to the desk that was near the windows.

She turned to see the table that Kyouya was pointing at. "Oh, that's my secretary's table."

Kyouya's eyebrows rose. "Then, where's yours?"

Haruhi smiled at him. "Just follow me."

With his long legs, he was able to catch up with Haruhi. They were walking straight towards the wall that was under the staircase. And he also noticed that they were walking in a straight line at the center of the room. A few inches away from the wall, he saw a part of that wall back away and slide to its left, opening another room. He was very impressed at this.

"Your office is quite impressive Haruhi. And I thought you were going straight through that wall." Kyouya commented.

"I had a purpose." Haruhi replied.

Kyouya noticed that there were no windows at all; just paintings and portraits adorned the cream walls. Across from where he's currently standing, there were three bookcases standing next to each other. Two walks from the bookcases was Haruhi's large mahogany desk. There was a laptop on it and some scattered papers surrounding it. Even her intercom was covered with one of the papers. On his left side was another mini-bar but with only two wines and three stools. Beside the mini-bar was a door. On his right side was another table with a sofa and two couches. Her office wasn't as big as the one that he'd just previously saw but it was also spacious enough for her to pace around. He liked her office.

"And, that would be?" He settled to sit on one of the couches.

"To keep my annoying father from invading me whenever I'm working." Haruhi was already sitting behind her desk, typing on her laptop.

"Haruhi, I'm curious."

"Hmm?"

Kyouya crossed his legs. "How did you know which wall to face? The door to your office is an automatic sliding door. I admit, I hadn't noticed that there was a door on the wall under those staircases."

"You did notice that the floor outside is marble, right?"

Kyouya nodded.

"Well, if you try to look at the floor, there's a design of a sun. It has four rays; north, west, east and south. You just have to follow the line of the north ray. You'll notice it eventually. There's an illuminating yellow line from the north ray straight to my office door."

"Did you hire an interior designer?" He asked again.

"Yes, but the idea of where my office should be located is mine."

"Oh. I see. Where's your secretary?"

Haruhi stood up from her chair and walked towards one of the couches and sat across from Kyouya. "On maternity leave."

"Are you done with what you're working?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Just trying to think of what to do on that meeting on Shanghai."

Kyouya suddenly remembered something. "Do you still have time for my proposal? If not, then we can schedule it on another time."

"Don't worry." Haruhi smiled. "We have lots of time. The meeting is scheduled on 8am. I'm planning to end it before 12 noon. There's not much to do anyway. How about the others?"

Kyouya sighed. "I'll try to think of something."

Haruhi chuckled. "You _are_ the Shadow King. I almost forgot."

Kyouya smirked at her statement. "I'm not the Shadow King because of the looks. I am the Shadow King because of what I do."

Haruhi waved a hand. "I know, I know. You don't have to rub it in."

"You know Haruhi, …" Kyouya trailed off, waiting for Haruhi to pop up the very obvious question.

"Hmm?"

"Your mother actually gave me the blessing."

"Eh?" Haruhi tipped her head a bit. "What blessing?"

Kyouya stood up and a smirk worked its way up onto his face. He stood behind Haruhi's couch. He placed both of his hands on either of her shoulders and leaned down a bit.

Even without looking, Haruhi could sense the closeness between her face and Kyouya's face. She suddenly felt light-headed by this thought. She could feel his breath on her neck. W_hat is he ..?_

He whispered seductively onto her ear. "The blessing to date their one and only daughter."

Since Kyouya was looking down at Haruhi, and Haruhi was keeping her eyes straight, both hadn't noticed that the door leading to Haruhi's office had been opened by a small curious senior who had noticed the yellow light on the floor and bothered following it.

Hunny noticed Haruhi's discomfort about Kyouya's closeness. He decided to take care of the situation by making his voice loud and clear to them.

"Kyou-chan, Haru-chan." He spoke.

Haruhi was startled and looked at the door. Kyouya straightened himself but his hands never left her shoulders.

Tamaki and the twins saw Hunny and Mori open a new door and they ran their way towards them. What they saw was an eye-opener. Kyouya's hands were on her shoulders and a rather scared-looking Haruhi.

Tamaki was the first one to recover from the shock and screamed with all of his lung power. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO OUR DAUGHTER?"

Uh oh.

**Dude, this chapter was **_**LONG**_**! Haha! I hope ya'll satisfied with this chapter. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! (: Here's the next chapter! **

Kyouya sighed. _This is why I have to plan out everything if I'm with you guys._ "I was just giving her a massage. As you can see, she's very tired from working, so this is my personal thank you to her."

Hunny suspected something else but decided not to voice it out; he knew that it would create a commotion. He decided to just liven up the mood. "I also want to give Haru-chan my personal thank you too!"

"Us too!" The twins raised their hands.

"I get to ask her first, considering that I am the father." Tamaki said sternly.

"_Somebody_ already stole her attention, so, it means you get to be the last." Hikaru said bitterly. Kaoru noticed this and felt sorry for his dear brother, but he also couldn't shrug off that little feeling of jealousy.

"Last? Why do I get to be the last?" Tamaki whined.

"Because, we're next." Hikaru and Kaoru faced Haruhi and gave their Cheshire grins to her.

Tamaki kneeled down in front of Haruhi and took one of her hands in his. He gave her his 'princely' smile that made his customers weak in their knees. "I shall give my personal thanks to you daughter as soon as possible."

Haruhi just looked at him with a bored expression. "Whatever you say. Just don't bother me anytime."

Kaoru walked up to Tamaki's left side while Hikaru, on his right side. "Tono, why don't we play a game?" Kaoru spoke.

"Yes Tono, a game." Hikaru said.

"The game is called 'impress-Haruhi-with-our-personal-thank you's' game. Whoever wins gets to spend a day with her."

Tamaki stood with his full height. He wouldn't back down at any challenge that included his very 'precious daughter'. "I'll accept!" He said with a voice that sounded like a knight speaking to his king.

"Can I join too? Ne, Takashi?"

Mori nodded.

"Whoever wins gets to spend a day with me?" Haruhi asked.

They all nodded. Haruhi was forming a plan inside her head; her brain gears were turning. She gave them her one thousand watts smile, blinding those who were looking at her. "That would be an interesting game. Well then, may I suggest something?"

"Anything you say dear daughter." Tamaki said.

"You all have one day, which is tomorrow, to impress me with your personal thank you gifts." Haruhi announced. Before the others could object, Haruhi raised a hand. "I have my very important reasons why only one day is given to you. So, no objections."

The twins were rubbing their hands with evil grins on their faces, Tamaki was probably thinking of something eccentric for her taste to give her, while the cousins were just talking to each other.

_I am so gonna enjoy this._ Haruhi shared a thought to Kyouya.

_What do you have in mind? Maybe I can help you with that._

_That would be wise, considering that you know them better than I do._

_What are you gonna do?_

_Making them live in a place called 'hell' in one day._

Kyouya wanted to laugh. He couldn't imagine what Haruhi would do to them. They just had to wish that their two seniors would win; he knew that they were an exception. Kyouya stifled his laugh that would soon come out from his mouth.

_I'd certainly help you with that Haruhi._

_Thank you Kyouya._ Haruhi turned around to face Kyouya; she smiled at him. Kyouya returned the smile.

Haruhi stood up from her chair and faced the group. "Aren't you guys gonna wash up yet? It's already quarter to 9PM."

"Time flies when you're having fun, ne, Takashi?" Hunny started walking towards the main office door. Mori grunted in response.

The twins were softly speaking to each other. _Probably suggesting some plans to make them win._

Tamaki, too, was in very deep contemplation. He was very quiet as soon as the discussion about the game ended.

"Haru-chan! Can we take the elevator?" Hunny asked, looking behind him.

"Of course. I was just planning to take you guys to your rooms."

Hunny bounced through his way towards the elevator, feeling very happy that he could use it again. The twins were still whispering to each while Tamaki was walking slowly. Kyouya and Haruhi trailed behind the group, making no attempt to start a conversation. After a couple of walks and seconds of waiting in the elevator, they were all on the third floor.

"If ever you guys need anything, just use the intercom beside your bed. That directs to Michi-san's room. Anything else you might want to ask?"

"Where are our rooms Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit. "Oh. Just choose any room you want, everything's probably the same anyway." Haruhi pointed to three rooms. "Those are the rooms that you're allowed to use."

Mori and Hunny positioned on the middle door, the twins and Tamaki and Kyouya took the ends, with Hikaru and Kaoru on the left side and Tamaki and Kyouya on the right side. "Well, I wish you all a good night's rest."

"Good night Haru-chan! Thank you so much for the cake!" Hunny waved and Mori nodded.

"Oh, about the cake Hunny-senpai. Tell Michi-san to deliver those three cakes for you."

"Okay!" Hunny opened the door and hopped his way in while chanting 'cake!'.

"Good night Haruhi!" The twins gave Haruhi a hug and left for their room. Tamaki did the same thing with a little bit of force added and sprinted into his room. Kyouya just nodded and went inside.

Haruhi sighed heavily and used the stairs to go back to her room. Once inside her room, she immediately took a shower.

Kyouya was lying in his bed with a book right beside his pillow. He could hear Tamaki singing while in the showers. _Idiot._ He thought. He was already in his silk pajamas, ready to call it a day, but he just couldn't keep his eyes closed for more than two minutes. He sat up and decided to tour the gardens. He quickly changed from his pajamas to some casual clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tamaki."

He could hear Tamaki switching off the shower. "Yes Kyouya?"

"I'll be going out for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll take a look at the gardens."

"Okay. Don't take too long mother!" He could hear Tamaki singing again and turned on the shower. With that, he left their room, took the elevator and stepped out from the mansion.

He was walking through the vast garden aimlessly. He'd stop for a moment to touch a certain flower that took his interest and start walking again. He liked their gardens; there were different variations of flowers. He had even passed by a certain place wherein all the flowers were arranged from the lightest color to the darkest color. He had even noticed one flower that was quite rare to find. While walking, he could slowly hear music. When he kept walking forward, he identified that it was a violin that was making the music. He decided to follow the music that seemed to captivate him. He could hear the music getting louder with every step that he'd take. Then, taking a left turn, he finally saw the source. There, sitting on the balcony rails, basking in the glow of the moonlight was Haruhi playing the violin. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was flawlessly blown by the small wind. She looked like an angel sitting there on the balcony while playing her violin. He could see that her eyes were closed and was concentrating fully on her instrument. But still, he couldn't help but stare at her perfect face that was illuminated by the moonlight. Her skin looked like clear glass, no imperfections at all. With the way that she's positioned right now, she definitely looked like a porcelain doll that would, with no doubt, break into pieces if not handled properly. He was too captivated to notice that she had finished playing her violin. He only noticed that she was done when she looked at him and smiled. This made him feel very nervous and he could feel the blush appearing on his cheeks. Thankfully, it was a little dark, making his blush unnoticeable.

With Haruhi's perfect vision even at night, she could see the small blush on Kyouya's cheeks. Not to hurt his pride, she decided not to tell him.

"What are you doing out here Kyouya? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? We still have school tomorrow." Haruhi asked, placing her violin and bow beside her.

"I'd ask the same question to you." He noticed a bench across Haruhi's balcony and decided to take a rest for awhile.

Haruhi chuckled. "I can go on with my day even without sleeping for two days, as long as I get my supplement."

"That's a shocker, I must say."

Haruhi grinned. "Well, we _are_ vampires."

"It must be nice, being able to do all things that humans crave having."

"We're … just like you, you know."

Kyouya noticed the difference in her voice. He looked up and saw her staring into the starry sky. "No matter how perfect we seem to be, no matter how rich we seem to get, in the end, we'd always make mistakes and regret some things."

Kyouya decided not to talk. He wanted to hear more of her side. He wanted to hear her speak freely. "Sometimes, I even wondered what my life would be if I were human. I wondered what my life would be if I didn't possess any of these abilities. I wondered that if I wasn't born like this, would I be the same Haruhi that you all got to know."

Haruhi could feel the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. She didn't bother to stop them; she just let them out freely. Tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks; she didn't care. "I even envy some humans that I've encountered before. Their lives aren't as complicated as ours."

Kyouya was still listening to her. He hadn't noticed the tears flowing ever-so-fast from her eyes. He wasn't looking at her; he was just staring straight, right into nothing. He could sense the sadness just from the way she talks. He only noticed that she started crying when she started sobbing. He looked up and still saw her looking at the sky but her cheeks were glistening from the tears that came out from her eyes. She looked so vulnerable in that state. He stood up quickly and took a few steps forward, his eyes never leaving her. "Haruhi."

Haruhi immediately wiped her tears away and laughed meekly. "I'm sorry. I tend to get too emotional sometimes."

"Come here." He said with a gentle tone.

"Why?"

"Just … come down. I'll … catch you."

Haruhi nodded and threw herself in the air but she didn't fall straight down; she was literally floating, just like what happened to Tamaki. Kyouya's eyes widened at this but still held his hands out to catch her. When he saw her nearing, he held his arms a bit higher to reach her, when he did, he instantly pulled her. He immediately caught her weight and was now in his arms, bridal style. He set her down onto her feet. "Kyouya, the grass is tickling my feet." She said.

"Really? That must be helped then." He took her in his arms again and set her down on the bench where he previously sat. "Better?"

Haruhi was a little bit surprised at his actions and just nodded at his question. He sat down beside her and made no attempt to open a conversation. She bowed her head a little. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Kyouya looked at her with questioning eyes. "What for Haruhi?"

"For making you listen to my nonsense talking awhile ago."

Without second thoughts, Kyouya pulled her into a hug. Haruhi noticed that she felt conscious whenever he was so close to her. She never bothered about the advances of the twins and Tamaki. But with Kyouya, she had a very different reaction and made her wonder a lot. Haruhi unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist and brought herself closer to him. _He's warm._ She thought. "I … like your warmth Kyouya." She mumbled.

He started caressing her hair affectionately. "You are a little bit cold. I can share it with you."

Haruhi could faintly hear his heartbeat and wanted to hear more. So, she moved her head down to his chest with her ear pressing against it. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Listening to your heartbeat." Haruhi had her eyes closed, concentrating on his heartbeat. She noticed that it would start beating fast a little bit and slow down again. "Kyouya, are heartbeats really like this?"

"What?"

"Irregular. Your heart beats fast at first then slows down. Is that normal?"

Kyouya chuckled. Haruhi could hear his laugh reverberating inside his chest. "It depends. It's either a person has a disease or just relating to something that he's feeling."

Haruhi looked at Kyouya with concern in her eyes. "Are you sick!"

Kyouya laughed heartily. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She took her arms away from his waist and crossed it in front of her chest. "I … hahaha … I'm sor … hahaha … I'm sorry Haruhi. Haha!"

"Shut up." She said with a bitter tone. _Stupid bastard._

His laugh finally slowly died down and looked at Haruhi. She was pouting like a little child who didn't get any toys from her parents. "I'm sorry Haruhi. It was never my intention to laugh."

Haruhi was silent; this made Kyouya panic a little. An angry vampire is never good. "Haruhi, really, I'm so –" He got cut off when Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"Kyouya, your roommate is looking for you. You might want to go back before he does something stupid and gets us all in trouble."

Kyouya nodded and stood up. "You really should sleep already Kyouya." She said.

"Good night Haruhi." He said and walked away. _I think he's sulking. _Haruhi smiled at the thought and grabbed Kyouya's elbow. "What is it Haruhi?"

She tiptoed and placed a quick kiss onto his left cheek. She settled herself down and smiled at him. "Thank you Kyouya." She waved and walked under her balcony, before she'd get back to her room, she looked back at him. "Oh, and Kyouya, you really shouldn't underestimate my eyesight, especially nighttime. We are vampires you know. We're very sharp than you think." She winked at him and jumped high enough to reach her balcony.

Kyouya just simply looked at her, feeling a little bit of embarrassment. He walked away and went back to his room for a good night sleep.

The host club members were already gathered in the living room. They were all waiting for Haruhi to come down.

"Is Haru-chan still asleep Takashi?" Hunny asked while playing with his Bun Bun. Mori only shrugged.

"Why don't we go and check on her? If she's still asleep, she definitely needs a wakeup call." Hikaru suggested. Then, a light bulb turned on inside his head and looked at his twin, who was already thinking the same thing. They grinned evilly and started walking out of the living room. Tamaki caught both of their collars. "And where are you evil twins going?"

"Tono, we're just gonna check on Haruhi. It's school day; she might still be asleep." Kaoru replied.

"I'm going with you, you unscrupulous twins. You might do something dirty against my daughter." Tamaki said with a father-like tone.

The twins snickered, which made Tamaki glare at them harder. "Let's see about that." They said.

"I wanna come too!" Hunny jumped from his seat with Mori following behind him.

"Mother! You have to come too and help me restrain these devilish twins!" Tamaki demanded.

Kyouya looked at his watch. "We still have 1 hour and 30 minutes before the school bell rings. You all better be in your best behavior once we're inside Haruhi's room. You still do have a game to play right? You might not want to upset her."

The trio nodded and used the staircase to get themselves on the second floor. Once they reached Haruhi's door, nobody made a move. Kyouya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What are you all doing there standing in front of her door?"

"We have no idea what to do." The twins said.

Tamaki's hands were sweating. In fact, he was feeling scared. _What if my dear daughter is like Kyouya? If that's the case, we're gonna die!_ He thought. His mind was running on different possibilities on how they're gonna get killed, when they heard someone knock on Haruhi's door. The twins and Tamaki looked down and saw Hunny softly knocking on her door. "Haru-chan? Are you awake already?"

The trio paled. It seems that the twins were also thinking of the same thing. They immediately pulled Hunny behind them and looked at the door. Their legs were shaking like crazy. When they saw the door open, they covered their heads with their arms and were huddling in a small corner.

"What are you three doing?"

They heard Haruhi's voice and slowly turned their heads and saw Haruhi in a robe with a towel on top of her head. Hunny escaped from the trio and ran to Haruhi. "Haru-chan! We thought you were still asleep so we decided to wake you up. But it seems that you aren't, so we're here to visit you! Ne, Takashi?" Mori smiled.

_His cheeriness is so contagious._ Haruhi smiled and ruffled Hunny's blonde locks. "Thank you."

The trio was crying and got jealous of Hunny. _We should've done that!_

"You all wanna come in? I'm almost done."

Haruhi stepped aside and let the others come in. Mori and Kyouya were following behind a hopping Hunny while Tamaki and the twins were slouching, feeling useless.

Haruhi closed the door and continued drying her hair with the towel. "Try not to do anything stupid while in my room. I'll be back with my uniform on." So, she disappeared inside her walk-in closet.

As soon as Haruhi closed the door of her closet, Tamaki stood in front of the twins. "I will definitely win this game of yours you red-headed twins!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at him with bored expressions but Tamaki could see the evil glint in their eyes. "Whatever you say Tono."

"We wanna win too!" Hunny waved his hand while bouncing.

The twins took the bed while Mori, Hunny, Kyouya and Tamaki sat on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru saw a violin on her bed. "It must've been her we've heard last night, right Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded. "I usually find it annoying but last night was … spectacular."

"I actually fell asleep. It was comforting." Kaoru said.

"Just what did you hear last night?" Tamaki asked with confusion.

"Haru-chan was playing the violin last night. Didn't you hear Tama-chan?" Hunny asked. He was sitting on Mori's lap.

Tamaki shook his head. "Maybe I was already asleep. What time was she playing?"

Kyouya had no idea at what exact time was she playing but they slept at around 11pm. So, he figured that it must be around 10pm.

"I thinkn it was around 10pm, right Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded. Tamaki's eyes widened a bit. "I was still awake at that time! Me and Kyouya slept at 11pm!"

The twins snickered. "And you call yourself a musician." They commented.

Tamaki felt a bit annoyed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, mumbling about something 'being unfair' and 'cruelty'. The twins kept on teasing Tamaki until he went into his corner of despair. At that time, Haruhi came out from her closet dressed in her yellow puffy uniform.

Haruhi saw Tamaki's predicament and decided to ignore him. Haruhi smiled at her friends who were sitting on her couch. "Let's get breakfast." Haruhi said. They all stood up and walked towards her door. Haruhi looked behind her and still saw the twins poking at Tamaki. She sighed. "You guys wanna have breakfast or not?" The trio immediately stood up and followed behind her. They all arrived at the dining room and saw that everything was already ready. But they found something lacking.

"How come there are only six plates?" Hunny was the first to voice out the question. He turned to look at Haruhi. "You're not going to eat Haru-chan?"

Haruhi chuckled. "I'm drinking, that already serves as my meal."

"What are you drinking?"

Haruhi didn't answer. She proceeded to taking her seat in the table and waited for her glass. The others also took their seats and slowly started eating. The six plates were arranged in the middle of the table while Haruhi took the far end seat on the left. Haruhi could notice that some of them were glancing in her direction. _Probably wondering about my drink._ Michi arrived and placed a glass in front of Haruhi. They all saw the content and it was red. _Bloody red._ The color was very different from the tablet that Haruhi usually drinks. "What is that Haruhi?" Hikaru asked while feeding himself. They received no reply. She decided to ignore them for awhile and enjoy her drink.

The others could see that she's enjoying herself. The way that she would slowly sip her 'drink' and close her eyes in satisfaction and smile. "She's not hearing us out." Kaoru commented.

"She seems happy." Hikaru arranged his spoon and fork since he's done eating. "But I have a faint idea what that 'thing' is." Kaoru nodded. "I do too."

Kyouya looked at his wrist watch again. _45 minutes left._ He looked around him and saw that they're all done eating and was now staring at Haruhi's drink. "You all know that staring is rude, especially when somebody's … _drinking_."

"Haven't you wondered what 'that' is Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked while pointing at Haruhi's glass.

Kyouya fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I assure you, I'm as curious as you guys but we still have to respect someone's privacy."

"But, its grating on our nerves!" Hikaru hissed.

Kyouya sighed. _I know. It is nerve-wracking._ When he heard Haruhi sigh happily, he saw that her glass is already empty. "I still want _more_." She whined like a little child.

Haruhi looked beside her and inspected their plates. "Are you all done eating?" She saw them nod. She smiled and stood up from her chair. "We need to go now." She left the others looking at her with quizzical eyes. She was absolutely avoiding the question! They all followed behind her and at the main entrance, they saw Haruhi's mother.

"You young children be good at school, okay?" Kagura said sweetly.

"We will be Kagura-san!" The trio replied happily. Kagura chuckled and waved goodbye. As soon as they stepped out of the mansion, they saw Michi holding a rather large umbrella.

"Haruhi-sama, please come under the umbrella." Michi said.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Thank you Michi-san."

Michi returned the smile. "Anything for my young mistress."

"She really is dedicated to Haruhi, isn't she?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded in response. Then, one by one, they slowly entered the spacious limousine. The twins took this opportunity to corner Haruhi into answering their question. They took either of her sides and looked at her intently. "Ne, Haruhi, …" Kaoru spoke first.

"You still haven't answered our questions." Hikaru added.

"I'm not interested in answering any of your stupid questions. My mind's full, so stop bothering me." Haruhi replied with a boring tone.

"What's with the grumpy attitude Haruhi?" Hikaru said and poked Haruhi's nose. She just decided to ignore them.

"Yeah. We only want an answer."

Haruhi sighed. "And I want peace."

"You get your peace if you give us an answer." Hikaru purred.

_Just one day Haruhi, just ONE freaking day._ She reminded herself. She decided to stay silent, fearing that she might suddenly burst out and dirty their limousine. The ride to school was mainly focused on Haruhi. They were too curious about what she drank. With the continuous insisting of the twins, she became irritated and decided to scare them away for awhile. Haruhi closed her eyes and concentrated. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed this and kept on poking Haruhi's side. "You know, you guys really shouldn't be pissing me off this early morning." Haruhi said through gritted teeth. "I've just received some bad news when I woke up." Haruhi pretended to yawn without covering her mouth. Not only the twins were able to get a view of what they saw, but everybody inside the limo was able to see it. Haruhi's sharp fangs were very visible. "And my 'breakfast' wasn't enough to satiate my thirst. So, if you still wanna live, you better stop pursuing me." Right after that, the twins scooted as far as possible from her; they were shaking in fear. Even the rest stayed quiet, fearing that they may face the wrath of their vampire friend. Once they reached the school, they all slowly stepped out of the limo. A lot of the girls turned and shrieked when they all saw the Host Club. They also noticed that a lot of boys were staring in their direction. They all followed their eyes and found out that they were staring at Haruhi, even Haruhi noticed this and only sighed. They all stepped in front of her to block their visions. Other guys scowled in annoyance while the others tried their best to get another view. The twins stood beside her and held her hand, Hikaru taking her right while Kaoru took her left. Haruhi could feel that Hikaru's grip was a bit tighter than Kaoru's. she looked at him and saw that his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, …" She softly called.

They turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about scaring you earlier. I was just pissed, that's all." She apologized.

The twins saw her cute face and hugged her. "Kawaii Haruhi!" They were rubbing their cheeks against hers. Some guys saw this and their face transitioned from annoyance to jealousy, others were angry. Some girls shrieked and were admiring Haruhi's 'hidden' beauty.

Tamaki turned around to face Haruhi. "We shall save you from the clutches of evil my dearest daughter!" He grinned at her.

Usually, Haruhi would turn him down and Tamaki would sulk in his corner of woe but now, Haruhi found herself laughing. The others turned around to see what was going on; they saw Haruhi laughing heartily with her right hand on her stomach and her left still holding Kaoru's hand. Her laugh lasted for a couple of seconds; she looked at Tamaki and smiled. The others could feel the happiness radiating from her. "Well then, why don't you hurry up and escort your princess?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled genuinely and bowed. "Shall we proceed walking Princess?"

Haruhi nodded and took Hikaru's hand again. "Much better." She giggled and started walking with Hikaru and Kaoru beside her, Tamaki and Kyouya trailing behind the trio, and Mori and Hunny leading them.

Kyouya looked at the linked hands in front of him and he could feel a bit of sting inside his chest, but that would be easily washed away when he would look at Haruhi's smiling face.

"Isn't this fun mother?" Tamaki said cheerily. "We really should be alert with those filthy creatures who want to take our one and only daughter from us!"

"Hmm." Was his reply.

Even in the corridors, the others could see that Haruhi was attracting a lot of attention, especially from the boys. Kyouya even glared at those guys who glued their eyes to Haruhi. Because of this, they decided to bring the trio to their classroom to keep watch. When Haruhi entered their classroom, _all_ of her male classmates stared at her. One guy decided to approach her but Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in front and told him that Haruhi is feeling a bit unwell. The guy looked passed through the twins and saw Haruhi smiling apologetically at him. The guy turned around and went back to his seat. Haruhi took her seat and the twins took the seats that were on Haruhi's both side. The twins looked at their four seniors and saw Tamaki raising his two thumbs up. In return, the twins saluted then they left.

"Was that necessary?" Haruhi spoke up.

"Of course it is Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed in response.

"There are some rich bastards here in our school that are very dirty. You don't want to get infected, do you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi smiled at them. "Whatever you say." The twins, satisfied with her cooperation, got ready for their homeroom period.

_Hikaru. Kaoru._ A voice in the twins' head were solely heard by them. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to look at each other, clearly relaying the message in their eyes.

_It's me, Kagura._ When they heard the name, they looked at their surroundings to see if she was anywhere near them; they found no one. _Where is she? _The twins thought.

_I'm still here where you guys last saw me, but in a different location._ She spoke again.

_How do you do that?_ Kaoru asked. Hikaru's eyes widened and looked at Kaoru. He could hear Kaoru's thoughts! _What the hell …?_ Kaoru also jumped in his seat slightly. He could also hear his elder brother's thoughts! _Hikaru?_

_You can hear me Kaoru?_ They looked at each other again and smiled.

_Are you two surprised?_ Kagura asked.

_Of course we are. _Hikaru replied.

_This is something that we didn't know that we could do._ Kaoru followed.

While the homeroom period was on the run, Kagura and the twins were conversing silently.

_Your ability right now is temporary. As soon as I'm done talking with you two, it will vanish._ Kagura explained.

_Oh bummer._ The twins chorused.

_I just wanted to tell you that I provided you guys with something that will help you someday. It's a ring. I placed it in your pockets this morning. I didn't want Haruhi to see me give you guys something so I did it discreetly. _

Hikaru and Kaoru fumbled in their pockets and found the ring in their right pockets. It looked like a normal ring with a small ruby gem in the middle. _What's this for Kagura-san?_ Kaoru asked.

_It's to prevent others to read your minds. I just had a bad feeling last night, not a vision. I felt scared and decided to provide you guys with this._

_Are there any vampire students here in Ouran?_ Hikaru asked.

_I have no idea Hikaru. Only Haruhi is able to know. Let me warn you though, that ring doesn't work on Haruhi. The ring only activates if the person who tries to invade your mind has an ill intention._

The twins took a glance at their seatmate. _She can read our minds!_

_Why, of course, she can. But don't worry, she rarely does that. She only uses her ability against people whom she believes that are suspicious._

_Does she use it here in school?_ Kaoru asked curiously.

_Nope. She can never use it because she also wears a ring that would tell us that she's cheating. _

_Wow. She really is intelligent._ Hikaru commented.

_Well, you guys concentrate on school. I'll go and search for the others. Take care._

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other again. They were now wearing the ring on their right index finger. After a couple of seconds, they focused on their first subject.

Kyouya was looking very attentive on the outside but he was actually feeling bored. He looked at his blonde friend at his right side and saw him grinning stupidly. Kyouya sighed and reverted his attention back to the board.

_Kyouya. Tamaki._ Kyouya recognized that voice.

_Kagura-san?_ He called.

Tamaki sat up straight in his seat and looked at his best friend with wide-eyes. _What's going on?_

_Relax Tamaki. I'll explain everything to you after class._ Kyouya replied Tamaki's thoughts.

_I'll be doing this quick. I still have to talk to your two seniors. There's a ring placed in one of your pockets. It's used to block out any vampire who tries to read your mind with suspicious intentions. I told the twins why I gave you those rings. Just a reminder; that ring doesn't work on Haruhi. She's still able to read your minds._

_WHAT? OUR DEAR DAUGHTER CAN READ MINDS?_ Tamaki's jaw dropped.

_Kyouya, I'm sorry but I need you to explain everything to Tamaki. I'm in a hurry. Take care._ With that, they both worked their hands on looking for the ring that Kagura just told them and found them on the same pocket that the twins had. Kyouya placed the ring on his middle finger while Tamaki inserted it on his wedding finger.

_I wonder what's going on._ Kyouya made a mental note to ask the twins during lunch break.

Hunny was feeling sleepy during their morning session; his drooping eyes were a sign that he's gonna fall asleep any minute.

_Hunny-kun, try not to fall asleep in class. You're a senior, remember?_ He instantly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings; he was feeling alert.

His tall cousin, Mori, saw how he reacted and started searching for any possible threat.

_Hunny-kun and Mori-kun, it's me Kagura. I know you may find this strange but let the twins explain everything to you when you have the time. I'm in a hurry right now. I provided you and the other guys with rings that would activate whenever a vampire tries to read your minds with any ill intention. Just to let you know, that ring doesn't work on Haruhi. I hope you guys would be able to find time to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru. Bye._

Hunny looked at his far left to see that his cousin was also staring at him. A secret message was instantly known between the two.

Back in Class 1-A:

Hikaru and Kaoru's fists were turning white from clenching. Their faces wore neutral expressions but their minds were going haywire. Kaoru looked at his elder brother and saw that he was in the same predicament as he is. At the same time, Hikaru looked at Kaoru and nodded at each other; they were going to tell the other host club members as soon as possible.

Lunch break:

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately stood up from their seats and 'literally' dragged Haruhi to the cafeteria. There was no way in this world that they would leave Haruhi in this situation. Haruhi knew that there was no use in struggling so she decided to be dragged by the twins. As soon as they reached the school cafeteria, they took the table were the others were seated.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Haruhi finally asked.

"Nothing." The twins replied with a bored tone. Unknown to Haruhi, Hikaru was passing a note under the table using his toes. Luckily, the person in front of him was Kyouya, so he poked Kyouya's left leg and raised his leg a bit higher to give him the note.

Kyouya looked up to see if the twins were distracting Haruhi. When he saw that she was distracted enough by them, he took the note and placed it on his pocket. Hikaru saw this and kicked Kyouya's leg, trying to tell him to read his note now. Kyouya switched glances from Hikaru to Haruhi, also relaying a message to Hikaru that he can't do it since Haruhi might suspect something. Hikaru glared at Kyouya. With that, Kyouya sighed and slowly opened the note. What he read made his palms all sweaty:

_She's our substitute teacher in our English class. She uses Tanya Brooke as her name. That 'woman' has started to make her move. – Hikaru and Kaoru_

Kyouya immediately knew who they were talking about. _Kagura-san probably had a vision. She should have told us so that we could be prepared!_ Kyouya stood up and stole the glances of every host club member. "Where are you going Kyouya?" Tamaki asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Tamaki, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, will you please come with me? I have some very important matters to discuss with you."

"Where are you going Kyouya?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya turned to look at her and saw the curious glint in her eyes. Right at that moment, he really wanted to shield her from every sinister being who'd try to harm her. She hadn't noticed that something was going on. Without thinking, he walked up behind her, leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Haruhi wasn't able to move or respond to his action; her mind was starting to crumble to pieces. Tamaki and the twins looked like they were ready to kill him on the spot, but there was another more important matter than killing the 'Shadow King'. Kyouya left without speaking a word. Tamaki and the cousins were following behind him. As soon as the cafeteria door closed, all of the girls shrieked complete with heart-filled eyes. The twins took their handkerchiefs and wiped Haruhi's cheeks, telling her that she may be infected with 'Blood Type AB Disease'.

In the Third Music Room:

"What the hell was that for Kyouya?" Tamaki paced back and forth. "And the worst part was that, you did it in front of the entire school!" He kept on talking like there was no tomorrow. Kyouya became impatient and decided to do something. He stood in front of Tamaki and shoved the note in front of his face. When Tamaki read the note a third time, the words were finally sinking in. He took the note from Kyouya's hands and kept his eyes on the note.

Kyouya noticed that Tamaki's hands were beginning to shake and he's starting to look pale. "What do we do Kyouya?"

"I wanna read that piece of paper Tama-chan!" Hunny gave his Bun Bun to Mori and hopped off to steal the piece of paper from Tamaki. When he read it, he too also felt a bit scared. "This is not good." Hunny said; his voice became serious, not anymore the little cheery Hunny. He gave the piece of paper to his cousin, Mori only nodded but he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Does any of you have any picture of Haruhi?" Kyouya suddenly piped.

"What for?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm gonna call our private police. We need somebody to watch over Haruhi if ever the worst scenario comes."

"And what would be the worst scenario Kyouya?" Tamaki asked again.

"That would be when Haruhi's not by our side. We need to keep her in our line of sight."

"We need to let Haru-chan know about the situation. We can't keep this from her forever; she'll eventually find out anyway." Hunny suggested.

"We also need to consult Kagura-san about this. We can't do this on our own." Mori finally spoke.

Tamaki and Kyouya nodded. Kyouya fished his phone out and saw that Tamaki was staring at him. "If you're gonna ask me if I like Haruhi, that would be a yes."

Tamaki was stunned for a moment. He had never heard his best friend admit about something so straight. He would usually trick him with words but he'll eventually catch the meaning, but today was a different one. Tamaki smiled and patted his best friend's back. "Then do what you gotta do. But there'll be heads rolling off if you hurt her Kyouya." Kyouya smirked. "Yes Tamaki, I get the drill."

"I'll go talk to Dad. I'll ask him if we could skip our afternoon session." Tamaki said.

"You go do that." Kyouya replied. Tamaki waved and left the room.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, can you please call Haruhi and the twins?"

"We're on it Kyou-chan! Let's go Takashi!" Hunny sat on top of Mori's shoulders. As soon as they left, Kyouya sat lazily on one of the couches and started hiring one of their best private police. When he was done calling, he heard the door open. "Kyouya?"

He heard Haruhi's voice. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi followed his voice and found him sitting sloppily on the couch. "Uhmm, is everything okay?"

Kyouya sat up straight. "Haruhi, how did you get here?"

Haruhi was slightly taken aback. "By walking of course. I can't be floating anywhere."

Kyouya shook his head in annoyance. "I mean, were you alone?"

"Yes. I was able to get away from Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi said. "I hate watching their brotherly love act." She added. She looked at him and saw that his head were on his hands. She sat down beside him. "Are you okay Kyouya?"

Kyouya nodded in response. "You really have to tell me what's going on Kyouya. I just can't sit around and watch all of you getting so worked up about something."

He pulled her into another hug, which Haruhi accepted. "As soon as everybody gets back, we'll explain everything to you."

"Aren't we going to class?"

"Tamaki's still on that issue right now. He's gonna talk to the chairman and ask permission if we could miss just one afternoon session."

Haruhi scowled. "That better not ruin my scholarship."

Kyouya chuckled. "A half day absent is not enough to withdraw your scholarship dear Haruhi."

Haruhi only 'hmm'ed' in response. She was listening to his heartbeat again; it was very addicting to her. _I could fall asleep with this._

While Kyouya was slowly rubbing her back, he heard the door open again. When he looked at the door, he stiffened. He was not expecting a very early meeting. He looked down and saw Haruhi snoozing soundly. _This is not good. I wonder where the others are._

"Saguchi Mika." He said.

The woman who just stepped into the Third Music Room looked at the two with curious eyes. "Ehh?" Was the woman's reply.

**Again, another long chapter. Haha! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my father's laptop, I could keep on updating my story! (:**

XxX

In the Third Music Room:

"Saguchi Mika." Kyouya said.

The woman standing on the doorway tilted her head to one side. "I'm sorry but you must've mistaken me for someone else." The woman smiled. "My name's Tanya Brooke. I'm terribly sorry if I've disturbed you and your girlfriend but I was looking for the bathroom. I thought that there would be some students inside here and ask for directions. Maybe, you could help?" She explained.

Kyouya decided to play with her game and instead, helped her out. "There's a bathroom at the far end of this hall. You won't miss it."

She bowed and gave her thanks. As soon as 'Tanya' left the room, he let out a long sigh, and then he felt Haruhi squirm a bit. "Haruhi?"

"I'm … sorry. I fell asleep."

"You wanna sleep some more? There's a room that you could use."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Let's just wait for the others then." She removed herself from Kyouya's embrace and fixed her uniform. A comfortable silence fell between the two but Haruhi decided to break it. "What possessed you earlier Kyouya?" She finally asked.

He knew what she meant; it the kiss. "I'm sorry. I promise you Haruhi, as soon as the others get back, I'll explain everything to you."

Haruhi saw the sincerity in his eyes and decided to wait. "Okay then." Silence followed between the two. Before it reached five minutes, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru entered the music room.

"Is everything okay in here?" Tamaki asked, looking worriedly at the two.

Haruhi nodded. "Yep. Everything's fine."

"She came in here." Kyouya suddenly spoke; the dread in his voice was clear.

Their eyes turned into saucers about the discovery. "She was asking for directions about the girls' bathroom. She decided to come in here, thinking that there would be students inside." He continued.

"Someone came in here?" Haruhi asked, looking at Kyouya.

"What did she do!" Hikaru exclaimed; he felt alarmed and scared at the same time.

"I actually spoke her real name, but she said that her name was Tanya Brooke." He replied.

"Eh? That's our new English teacher." Haruhi said. "She's very pretty actually."

Tamaki looked terrified upon hearing Haruhi's statement. "Do not belittle yourself sweet daughter! Daddy Tamaki will not be swayed by such a pretentious face! You are the epitome of both beauty and brains!" He said while swinging his hands back and forth to prove his point. "She is the embodiment of pure evil!"

"Pure evil? Do you even have any idea what you're talking about Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked quizzically.

Kyouya sighed at Tamaki's antics. "I can't really say anything about your last statement Tamaki but what we do really know is that she's something that cannot be just shrugged off just because she's your new substitute teacher."

"What about her?" Haruhi asked, now feeling annoyed that nobody is answering her main question.

Kaoru suddenly remembered their mental conversation with Kagura this morning. "Don't you find her … strange Haruhi?" He asked.

"Well, in my opinion, nope. I've seen many vampires go and take some jobs." She replied.

"So you know that she's a vampire?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yes, I do know that she's just like us." Haruhi could feel her annoyance rising. "What the hell is going on anyway?" She asked again.

"Let me explain Haruhi, as promised, but we can't do it here." Kyouya said.

"So, where?" Haruhi asked.

"To Haruhi's palace!" The twins said with grins on their faces. Haruhi sighed. "Fine." She took her phone from her pocket and dialed their home number. Once she was done talking, she looked at every Host Club member in the eye. "You guys better explain everything to me once we reach home so that the discussion won't last 'till this evening. We still have to fly somewhere, remember?"

The others nodded while the famous trio saluted. "Let's go and wait downstairs." She said. They followed and quickly formed a circle to place Haruhi at the center. Haruhi looked at Tamaki who was right in front of her. "Tamaki-senpai, are you sure this is okay? I mean, skipping classes and other stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Dad was in a good mood, so I didn't have to do a lot of pursuing." He explained.

"What exactly did you tell him Tamaki?" Kyouya inquired.

Tamaki explained how he was able to convince his Dad. He spoke something about 'ninja's' and 'apocalypse'. The twins laughed at his 'pathetic excuse', Kyouya and Haruhi looked at him like he was some alien and the cousins were just simply walking, half-listening to their president. Unknown to them, someone was watching their every move.

XxX

In the Teacher's Lounge:

Tanya Brooke was standing near the window, watching the seven teenagers walk away from the school. _Those red-headed twins probably have no brains at all. Air-headed teens._ She thought.

"What are you doing there Tanya?" She turned around and saw her Boss in the English Department. "You've been standing there for quite some time already."

"Ah, Boss Hana. I was just looking at the very popular group here in Ouran Academy." She replied.

Hana raised her eyebrows a bit. "Oh? Where are they?" She started walking towards Tanya.

She pointed at the group who was now standing at the Ouran gates. "Oh, the Host Club. And that girl must be Fujioka-san. Ah, our one and only scholar student here in Ouran."

"She's on scholarship?" Tanya asked.

"Yep. She's the only student who ever got the entrance exam perfect. Incredible, isn't she?" With that, Hana walked away and placed some important papers on a desk.

Tanya looked at the group again who were now starting to get inside the limo and focused her attention at Haruhi, who was smiling affectionately at some spectacled guy. She found the exchange intriguing and smirked. _You'll fade away with that smile of yours dear Haruhi._

"Fujioka-san's the perfect model of an excellent student." Hana suddenly spoke while sorting some papers in front of her.

"Tell me more Boss. She's actually one of my students." Tanya smiled.

"She never gets into trouble at all. She has outstanding grades which could actually rival those students who are in the senior year. A very polite young girl; she could actually pass for being a geisha!"

Tanya smirked inwardly but kept her polite smile in front of her Boss. "You speak so highly of her Boss Hana."

Hana chuckled while signing some papers. "I just admire that young woman, that's all. She's even friends with the sons whose families are highly regarded here in Japan. A very lucky young woman indeed."

Tanya looked back at the window and saw the empty road. "Lucky, eh?" She mumbled softly.

"Did you say anything Tanya?"

Tanya looked at her boss and smiled again. "Nothing boss. I was also thinking how lucky she is."

"She used to be criticized before because of her social status." Hana continued.

"Social status?" Tanya looked at her boss with curiosity.

Hana nodded. "The students here in Ouran categorized her as a part of the 'commoner' status."

Tanya was a bit surprised at the information that she just heard. _Haruhi? A commoner?_ "She's poor?" She inquired.

"I think so. When I first saw her, she wasn't wearing the prescribed uniform. That's when I knew that she was our scholar student."

_So she's also hiding her social status._ Tanya thought. "She's still lucky though, right?" Tanya smiled.

"Very." Hana replied and started piling up all the papers that she had just signed. "I'll be going now Tanya. See you."

Tanya bowed. "Take care Boss." Hana waved and left the teacher's lounge. Tanya took one of the couches and started turning her gears inside her head.

XxX

In the Fujioka Mansion:

Haruhi sighed. _We could've just used the living room._ Haruhi was on the brink of covering her ears because of Tamaki's non-stop shrieking. The twins have been scaring him about some conference room ghost stories. Tamaki's shriek would resound in the room, making the occupants feel like they're already deaf.

"Tamaki."

Tamaki 'eeped!' and placed himself onto the deepest recess of the room. He could feel the 'Shadow King' starting to emerge from his best friend. "Are you planning to make us deaf Tamaki?"

"No." Tamaki squeaked.

"Then stop squealing like a girl and behave yourself." Tamaki didn't need to be told twice. He could sense the silent threat coming from his best friend. He placed himself beside Haruhi and scooted his chair nearer to hers. Haruhi tried her best to understand his predicament. If it weren't for the twins, he wouldn't act like this. _They're taking so long._

Hikaru and Kaoru was having so much fun teasing their 'Lord'. "Ne, Tono, …" Hikaru called.

"Have you ever heard of the –" Kaoru was cut short when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him hardly. He searched for those eyes and found a pair of chocolate orbs glaring at them. _If looks could kill, I'd be a corpse right now._ He thought.

"If you guys are still planning on scaring Tamaki, don't do it here. Don't make me dirty this conference room by shutting you up." Haruhi threatened. The message behind her statement was very clear: 'If you're gonna pull that stunt again, I'll bite your necks 'till you won't be able to speak anymore.'

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and behaved. As soon as they took their seats, the door to the conference room opened, revealing Haruhi's parents. "Isn't this a bit formal?" Kagura asked while giving her smiles to the occupants of the room. "I agree." Kyo nodded. "Whose idea was it to use the conference room? We could've just used the living room."

The twins grinned evilly and pointed the person across them, Tamaki. Tamaki looked at Kyo and he could clearly see the disgust on his face even though he was smiling at him brightly. "Are you the owner of this mansion? Such a meddling rat. We should definitely get rid of him." Kyo started walking towards him. Tamaki looked at Kagura and silently begged for help. Kagura caught the message and blocked her husband's way. Kagura smiled sweetly at her husband, took hold of his collar and threw him aside. "Stop harassing Tamaki, Kyo. He's just making sure that nobody would hear our conversation."

Kyo, whose antics were just a bit like Tamaki, also went into his own corner of despair. Kagura left him with his theatrics and sat across Kyouya. "Now, what's the problem?" Kagura started.

"Mika has started to move. She's the substitute teacher in Haruhi's English class. She introduced herself as Tanya Brooke." Kyouya explained.

"Kyou-chan met her earlier." Hunny chimed in. "She was asking for directions to the girls' bathroom."

Kagura's eyes showed pure shock. She hadn't even noticed that her husband was also beside her, his mouth ajar. Kagura looked at Haruhi whose eyes were full of curiosity. "Have you seen this Tanya Brooke, Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded. "Has she spoken personally to you?" Haruhi shook her head. "But I've been answering her questions about the lesson."

"This isn't good Kyo." Kagura said, her voice was full of concern.

"Isn't it about time for me to know what the hell is going on?" Haruhi inquired.

"Kagura-san, I promised Haruhi that I'd explain everything to her. Would it be okay if I tell her the story?" Kyouya said.

He saw Kagura nod and proceeded telling Haruhi the entire story. The discussion was less than half an hour. Haruhi knew all the government rules so she didn't need to be reminded twice.

"But I don't feel anything negative from her." Haruhi said.

"She's just like us Haruhi." Kyo replied. "Do you expect her to be some kind of dumb blonde around the block? She has her own abilities, just like we do."

"Speaking of abilities Kyo-san, …" Kyouya piped in. "Do you have any idea about what abilities she possesses?"

"Never let her touch you." Kyo's voice was now serious. "One touch could give her all the information she needs. She would instantly know your weaknesses and fears and other stuff that she needs. Better keep a good distance from her."

"But try not to be obvious that you're avoiding her." Kagura added.

"Wow. That's better than mind-reading." Haruhi commented. She noticed the glares surrounding her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just talking about the ability, not her."

"Wait." Tamaki suddenly said and looked at Kyouya. "You were planning on hiring one of your best private police to follow Haruhi around, right?" Kyouya nodded. Tamaki looked at Kyo. "Does she have the ability to sense someone's presence? Because if she could, then Haruhi's 'secret bodyguards' will still be rendered useless. She could probably wipe them out and follow Haruhi freely."

This shocked Haruhi's parents, especially Hikaru and Kaoru. That was the first time they've heard Tamaki speak about something _with_ sense. Haruhi only looked at Tamaki then smiled. "I agree with Tamaki-senpai. It's a very risky mission for them."

"Haruhi." She heard Mori's stern voice and looked at him. "Yes Mori-senpai?"

"Do you have the ability to sense a presence?" He asked.

"Yes. I do."

"How far?"

Haruhi placed an index finger on her chin. "The farthest that I could go is two kilometers."

Mori nodded and looked at the group in front of him. "Two kilometers is far enough. She can be allowed to walk alone by herself but she needs to be in an area where a lot of people would be able to see her."

"I agree with Takashi." Hunny chimed in. "She can't go to secluded areas wherein she could be easily cornered."

"She can't possibly follow us to Shanghai, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Not a possibility." Kagura said. "As of now, we have nothing else to do but observe her actions." She added.

"And _never_ let her touch anyone of us." Tamaki spoke. They all sighed. Haruhi stood up and started to leave the room. "Where are you going Haruhi?" Kyo asked.

"I'm just gonna prepare for our flight this afternoon. I assume that you moved our flight schedule to an earlier one?"

Kyo nodded and turned to look at the group. "As soon as you're all done changing your clothes, place your luggage's at the living room. The servants will be placing them on the trunk of the limo."

"Ay Ay!" The twins saluted and hopped off. Tamaki and Kyouya only replied with a nod and left the room together with the cousins. As soon as the conference room was empty, Kagura looked at her husband. "Do you think everything will be fine Kyo?"

Kyo looked at his distressed wife. He went near her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll just have to keep a constant watch over those young kids. As long as they stick together, they'll be just fine."

Kagura sighed into the embrace of her husband. "I hope so Kyo."

XxX

Haruhi's room:

She was already wearing her casual clothes, just a plain tank top being covered with her jacket and a skirt that reached until her knees. _So many problems._ She sighed heavily. She picked up her luggage and started sauntering towards her door but before she could reach it, she heard a knock. She opened her door and revealed Ootori Kyouya with his luggage behind him. "What is it Kyouya?"

He smiled at her. "Just wanted to walk with you while going to the living room."

She blinked twice and bobbed her head. "Okay then. I was on my way to the living room too anyway." She closed her door and started walking towards the elevator. Haruhi was a bit baffled with Kyouya's actions. First, the kiss, now this. _Such a strange change._ She thought.

"What's on your mind Haruhi?"

Haruhi was startled a bit. She was thinking too much that she forgot about her companion for awhile. "Nothing. Nothing." She replied.

Kyouya smirked at her reaction. "It doesn't seem like it's 'nothing' Haruhi." They finally reached the elevator and he pressed the G button.

Haruhi scowled at his persistence. "Work." She replied then walked in a fast pace, leaving Kyouya behind. He made no move to go and catch up with her. One of their days while in Shanghai, he'll be having her full attention.

XxX

In the living room:

The others hadn't arrived yet. Kyouya and Haruhi seemed to be the first to arrive. Haruhi lay on the couch with her right leg dangling along the side. Kyouya sat on the couch across Haruhi. "You seem tired." He said.

"I don't know why. I'll just sleep on the plane." She replied.

"Did you stay late last night?"

"I don't know. I wasn't aware of the time."

"Haruhi."

She turned her head to look at Kyouya. "What is it?"

"What did you drink this morning?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to."

"Animal blood." She deadpanned. She looked at him and saw him staring at her with those onyx eyes hidden behind his rimless glasses. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how you get those stuff." He replied.

Haruhi sat up and leaned back on the couch. "Ask Otou-san." Silence followed but after a couple of minutes, Haruhi was feeling irritated. She plopped herself back on the couch but with her body facing downwards. Kyouya saw her expression and was starting to wonder what just happened to her. "Are you feeling alright Haruhi? You seem … agitated."

Her chest felt heavy all of a sudden, making her mood change from neutral to annoyance. She could feel her tears starting to flow out from her eyes but she did her best to hold them back.

_She's just feeling the weight of her problems Kyouya. Just give her a hug._ He heard Kagura. He stood up and kneeled in front of Haruhi. He placed his hand on her back and shook her a little. "Haruhi."

"What is it?" Her voice was muffled.

"Sit down."

Haruhi obeyed and slowly lifted herself up. Kyouya saw that she was crying. "Why are you crying?" He sat beside her and slowly rubbed her back.

"Because I feel so annoyed. I don't know why but that's what I'm feeling." She said, her arms crossed in front of her.

Kyouya scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly. Haruhi felt better when she got his hug; she felt that all of the weight that she's feeling was slowly lifted off from her. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes again. "Thank you Kyouya."

Kyouya backed away slightly and brought his hand up to her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Feeling better?" He said softly.

Haruhi gave him the smile that could melt a thousand men. "Uh huh. Much better." Kyouya studied her face; she was absolutely flawless. He could feel the softness of her cheek. With his finger, he slowly traced her jaw line and his finger dipped down onto her neck, making Haruhi shiver involuntarily.

_Are my nerves supposed to be working?_ She thought. She noticed that Kyouya was slowly leaning down on her, and she could feel his grip tightening around her waist; she was trapped. Haruhi looked directly into his eyes and slowly found herself getting spell-binded. When his lips was just mere inches away from hers,

"EHEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!" Tamaki had to suddenly pop in the picture. Kyouya immediately leaned away but his hands never left her waist. Haruhi, on the other hand, was starting to see stars everywhere. She was feeling giddy all of a sudden.

Tamaki stomped his way towards Kyouya. "Mother! Were you trying to deflower our precious Haruhi?"

Kyouya could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I wasn't trying to _deflower_ Haruhi. I was just merely giving her emotional support."

Tamaki crossed his arms and 'humphed!'. "And why is that?"

Kyouya sighed. "Because she was crying." He pointed at the pillow where Haruhi previously lay. Tamaki followed his finger and saw two dark circles. Kyouya felt thankful for that little evidence that Haruhi left on the pillow.

Tamaki averted his gaze from the pillow to Haruhi. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked with an affectionate tone in his voice.

She leaned away a bit from Kyouya and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Nothing. Just … tired. I'm sorry about that." _Tired of dealing with all of this problems._ She sighed heavily, leaned on the couch and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when the others are here." She said. Tamaki tried to wake up her by shaking her gently, but it didn't work. The two sophomores could see her even breathing and decided to just let her rest for awhile. Tamaki took the couch across them and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Kyouya sat on the couch with his legs crossed and one arm slung over the back the couch.

"I'm trying to remember something." Tamaki placed both of his elbows on his knees with his face on his hands. "Ever since we came back here, I felt like I forgot something. I just couldn't remember." He stood up abruptly and began pacing back and forth. Kyouya smirked at his best friend's stupidity. He even wonders why his idiotic blonde best friend gets to stay on his 2nd rank in their classroom. He decided to slowly let his best friend remember what _he _and _they_ forgot.

"Is it a thing?" Kyouya asked, casually fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He felt like he was at home whenever he was in Haruhi's residence, making his postures and gestures very un-Kyouya like.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks and 'hmm'ed'. "No. Not a thing Kyouya." He ran a hand through his blonde locks and started pacing again.

"How about … an event?" He smirked inwardly when he saw Tamaki's serious face was replaced with a look like he had an epiphany.

_Event. Challenge. Haruhi. Gift. One day._ Tamaki was slowly connecting the dots in his head, and finally, after a couple of minutes, his eyes turned into saucers and his jaw literally dropped, making his mouth dry. "I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT TODAY!_"_ He screamed, literally running around in circles with his hands on his hair, ready to rip them off from his head. _How could I forget such a very crucial event! An event wherein I could have my daughter for myself in a day! How could I be such a fool!_ He mentally cursed himself. Obviously, from his point of view, everything wasn't looking good at all. He started thinking about eccentric things like the twins _forcing_ his precious daughter to wear some playboy suit. This made him suddenly feel faint. When he could feel like he was about to pass out, he suddenly heard someone snickering. With his half-lidded eyes and remaining energy, he tried to look for the source. He saw his spectacled friend, holding his stomach with his right hand and the other on his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Tamaki immediately understood what this meant; he abruptly stood up and brought Kyouya's face near to his by gripping Kyouya's collar. "Mother! You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyouya's laugh was starting to subside. He tried to breathe for a few seconds before he could start answering Tamaki. "It was _your_ challenge Tamaki, not mine. It is _your_ responsibility to remember such things." Tamaki immediately went to his corner of woe and started mumbling about 'the unfairness of life'.

"We're here!" The twins exclaimed happily as they walked through the door carrying their luggage and their stupid grins on their faces. Behind them were Mori and Hunny, who has a lollipop inside his mouth. "We're ready to fly! Ne, Takashi?" Mori nodded in reply. The twins noticed their king scribbling circles on the floor; he was feeling depressed. "What happened to our Tono here?" Hikaru asked while making his way towards Tamaki, ready to poke him.

Kyouya stood up and straightened his clothes. "He forgot a rather important event." He said while taking his handkerchief from his pockets and started cleaning his rimless glasses.

"What would that be?" Kaoru hadn't followed his twin. He just stood there while watching Tamaki's hideous depressed face.

"The 'Impress-Haruhi-with-your-personal-gifts-game'."

The twins stiffened at the words. Even they forgot the challenge that they made just to annoy their Host Club President. Their minds were too preoccupied about the sudden appearance of Saguchi Mika that they totally threw the game out of their minds. The twins looked at Haruhi and saw her slowly standing up with a tired look on her eyes. "Why didn't any of you wake me up?" She said sleepily.

Kyouya looked at her and found her expression quite cute. He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry about that Haruhi. I was trying to put some information back to Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki's head."

She looked at them blankly. "Oh really. Well, if that's done, let's go to the limo already."

Kaoru leaned closer to his elder brother so that he could whisper. "Maybe she forgot about it." He whispered softly. Hikaru nodded and hoped that Haruhi also failed to recall their little game.

XxX

Airport:

The 40-minute drive from Haruhi's mansion was absolutely silent. It would have been _relatively_ silent if their senpai, Hunny, was awake. Since it was afternoon, he took his short power nap, making the limo seem like there were no passengers at all. Haruhi also resumed her sleeping inside the limo while Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were miraculously doing nothing. Kyouya was also doing nothing; he'd sometimes steal a glance at the sleeping Haruhi and smile inwardly. When he looked through the window, he noticed that they were nearing the airport. He slightly shook Haruhi.

"Haruhi. Wake up." He said softly. Haruhi only grunted in response and shifted a bit. He shook her again with a bit of force. "Haruhi. Wake up already." He was expecting another grunt from her but what he got was something … frightening; Haruhi gave him this deathly-looking glare. For a short while there, he felt intimidated, considering the fact that he wasn't waking a human. He sighed and looked through the window again. They passed through a rather wide gate, from a distance; he could see an airplane facing a warehouse. He focused his gaze on the plane and noticed that it was rather big for a rather small passenger. He felt the limo stop and reverted his gaze back to Haruhi. He was about to reach out to her and wake her up when he heard the car door open and heard a low voice.

"Sir, I'll be carrying Fujioka-sama to the plane. Her bed is already set. The same goes for Fujioka-sama's guests." The man said huskily. He asked the guys to step out of the limo so that he could easily assist their young master. He slowly scooped Haruhi and brought her to his arms in bridal style. When he got out of the limo, the others saw Haruhi wearing a big black earphone. The man, sensing their confusion, decided to answer their question. "It blocks out the noise coming from the plane when we're outside." The man said. They all nodded in understanding and followed the man in black who was carrying Haruhi. The others were surprised to see an escalator on the outdoors. Instead of the typical white staircase that leads to the interior of the plane, they used an escalator.

"Is this plane exclusive or something?" Hikaru turned to the big man. "Because if it's not, I might ask our parents to rent this. This is so cool!"

"This plane was personally made for the Fujioka family." He stepped on the escalator. "So if you wish to use this, ask Haruhi-sama or her parents." They finally reached interior of the plane but their eyes turned into large circles, and again, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya of course. They felt like they were some royalty; the inside of the plane looked like a household, of course there were no electric stoves or dishwashers.

"Irraishaimase!" They were greeted by ten stewardesses who were simply wearing a white collared shirt and a black pencil skirt that has a little slit on both sides. Their hair was fixed up in a bun. They were all fair-skinned ladies who looked like they were still on their twenties. The others even started to think if they were also vampires. The man in black turned and looked at them through his black sunglasses. "I'll bring Haruhi-sama to her quarters while our plane crew will escort you to your quarters." With that, he bowed and left, leaving the six handsome young men to the ten beautiful ladies standing before them with welcoming smiles. One of them took a step forward. "May I know who are Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya?" She said politely. Kyouya took a step forward while Tamaki raised his hand. The woman smiled and bowed. "Good afternoon to you. I'll be escorting you to your resting area. Please follow me." The woman said. They followed the woman who was, in a nearer distance, almost as tall as the two. Another two stewardesses stepped forward and called the twins and the cousins.

Tamaki immediately plopped on the queen-sized bed and sighed with satisfaction. "This is so cool! Can you believe it?" He propped himself up with his right elbow and looked at Kyouya who was sitting at the edge of the bed. "This plane was _personally made_! It must mean that Kyo-san asked somebody to make a plane for them! It must've cost them millions of yen." He lay on the bed again and closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness starting to seep in him. When he was about to drift into sleep, he heard a sort of tapping sound which made his eyes jump open. "What was that?"

"May I ask the passengers to please stay seated or lying down in your assigned resting quarters. The plane will be taking off shortly. If you need any assistance, please press the red button found on your right bedside table. Thank you."

Tamaki looked at the right bedside table and found a small red button at the edge. Not only that, he can also see a black telephone beside a small table lamp. "I wonder where Haruhi's room is." Tamaki mumbled.

"After the captain announces that it's safe to move around, maybe we can ask one of the crew members to tell us." Kyouya was sitting on a small couch that was beside a bathroom door. He wanted to lie down on the bed but Tamaki kept him from it so he decided to just take the couch. They can feel the engine starting to rev up. Tamaki yawned and fixed himself properly on the bed, taking the left side. "I'll just … sleep for awhile." When he started snoring, Kyouya stood up and took the right side of the bed. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and closed his eyes. They were in dreamland, the same with the other four.

XxX

Haruhi woke up and heard classical music in the background. She could feel her bed shaking a bit. _I must be in the plane already._ She slowly opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. _Yep, I'm in the plane._ She got off from the bed and fixed herself. In comparison, her room was a bit bigger than the other rooms in their plane. It was also made just for the owners of the plane. She stepped out from her room and entered her mini-living room quarters. There was a single bookcase filled with books that are replaced every two weeks. Across from it, on Haruhi's right side was a flat screened TV that was currently airing The Simpsons. There were two only two couches in the room; one that was backed up against the wall of the plane and the other was at the middle. There were paintings and potted plants that adorned the room. A few meters away from the bookcase was a round chess table. Haruhi sat on the couch across the television and watched television.

XxX

Hunny rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleep. He scanned his surroundings and saw his tall cousin sitting on the couch reading a blue book. He slowly sat up and looked at his cousin. "Takashi, is there cake?" Mori stood up and pressed the red button that was on the right bedside table. In just a matter of seconds, they heard a knock. Mori opened the door and was surprised of what he saw; there stood a stewardess with a cart in front of her full of cakes. "I assume Haninozuka-sama wants cake?" The stewardess said. In reply, Mori opened the door further so that the cart would fit. Hunny's eyes turned into sparkles and was very excited to eat the cakes in front of him. "Is there anything else you need?"

Hunny returned his gaze to the stewardess. "Where is Haru-chan's room?"

"When do you want to visit Haruhi-sama? I need to see if young mistress is already awake." The woman replied politely.

Hunny contemplated a bit then looked back at the stewardess. "How about after 30 minutes?"

"Okay. Please enjoy your meal." The woman bowed and left the room.

Without wasting any time, Hunny immediately sat on the chair, waiting for his tall cousin to serve him a piece of one of the cakes. "We better hurry Takashi! We only have 30 minutes to eat the cakes!" Hunny said with enthusiasm.

Mori nodded and sat with his cousin. In just minutes, Hunny was able to consume two cakes while his cousin only ate 3 slices. Hunny set his fork down and rubbed his now full tummy. "They serve the best cakes ever! Ne, Takashi?" Mori reached over and wiped his mouth with napkin. "What time is it already Takashi?"

Mori looked at his wrist watch. "It's 3:47PM."

Hunny felt a bit dejected. "30 minutes isn't up yet. I wanna see how Haru-chan's doing."

Mori nodded. He stood up and pressed the red button again. Again, seconds only passed then they heard another knock on their door. Mori opened the door and saw the same woman who just delivered their cake earlier. Hunny bounded his way towards the woman. "Is Haru-chan awake already?"

The woman smiled. "Yes. Haruhi-sama is awake. She's watching TV inside her living room. Would you like to see her now? I can escort you to her quarters."

Hunny beamed with happiness. "Please! Yay! Takashi! We can go!" He said happily. He grabbed his cousin's hand, who was also smiling. As soon as they stepped out of their room, they turned left and saw a door ahead of them. It had no doorknobs, so they figured that it was another automated door, and yes, their suspicions were correct. They entered another room which had a lot of couches and one corner had a mini-bar. "What is this room?" Hunny asked, tugging on the sleeve of the stewardess.

"This is the area where Haruhi-sama's business associates lounge whenever they travel to other places. There are times when a meeting is being held here, that's why this area here has a much larger expanse than the other rooms in this plane." The stewardess explained while walking towards Haruhi's living room. She stopped and pointed at the door. "This is Haruhi-sama's quarters. This automated door only opens if you have the key." She pointed a small device that was placed just right beside the door. It had a vertical slit on the device. "All of us have the key to this door. If you wish to visit Haruhi-sama, you can call us."

"Can't we get in on our own?" Hunny inquired.

"You can, only if you have the permission from Haruhi-sama to borrow one of the card keys from us so that you can freely enter her quarters."

Hunny nodded in understanding. The woman faced the door and knocked softly before she swiped the card and the device made a beeping sound. The door in front of them slid open. The woman turned and bowed at the gentlemen in front of her. Hunny thanked the woman and stepped inside with Mori following behind him. As soon as they got inside, the door closed by itself. They searched the room and found one foot on the armrest at the couch. Hunny leaped his way towards the couch while shouting 'Haru-chan!' but stopped midway. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth ajar. Mori, who was a lot taller, saw everything as he took one step forward. He, too, was also frozen in place. There, lying on the couch was Haruhi with one arm draped over her eyes. What made them stop in their tracks was that Haruhi's skirt rode up until her mid thigh, exposing her long and creamy legs. Mori was the first one who blinked back to reality and looked at his cousin; his nose was starting to bleed. With the help of his long legs, Mori walked his way towards Haruhi; he decided to fix her skirt with wariness. He was careful that his skin wouldn't touch her skin, considering the fact that he _is_ a teenager with hormones. As soon as he got her skirt fixed, he took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood that dripped from his cousin's nose. Mori shook Hunny slightly. Hunny looked at his cousin who had just simply nodded at him; he understood the message: They'll never tell anyone about what they have just seen.

"Takashi, Haru-chan's still sleeping. Should we wait or should we just go and look for the others?" Hunny was finally out from his daze.

"We should go look for the others. It is best to tell them that Haruhi's still sleeping; she needs her rest." Mori held Hunny's waist and lifted him up, putting him on his shoulder.

"Okay then! We shouldn't let the others bother her, ne Takashi? She still has a meeting to run."

Mori only nodded in reply and started walking out. The door automatically slid open and they got out. "Hey Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." They bumped into the other four host club members. The twins were the ones who called them. "How's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi's resting." Mori replied.

"You can't bother her right now." Hunny added.

"Oh bummer. She's been sleeping a lot lately." Hikaru pouted while Kaoru patted his brother's back.

"What were you doing inside Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked, habitually fixing his glasses on his nose.

"We just wanted to visit Haru-chan, to see how she's doing. But we found her sleeping on the couch, so we decided to just let her sleep."

"Mother, …" Tamaki looked at Kyouya with puppy dog eyes. "Isn't our daughter working too hard? We should help her!"

Kaoru slammed his right fist on his left hand. "Oh! Since we weren't able to give Haruhi our personal thank you gifts, maybe we could help her! You know, sorting out things and stuff."

"But, Haru-chan did tell us that we shouldn't bother her while she's working." Hunny reminded the twins, making sure that they wouldn't do anything tricky while Haruhi's sleeping.

"Why don't we all wait for her here?" Kyouya suggested, eyeing the mini-bar.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Works for us." They immediately sat on the couch that was near the mini-bar while Tamaki took the chair that was near the window. Hunny sat atop on Mori's lap. Kyouya took one stool from the mini-bar and poured himself a drink. Since the twins were near the mini-bar, saw what he was doing and looked at him with horror. "Do you even have any idea what's inside that bottle?"

Kyouya looked at them over his bottle and sipped. "The bottle has a label; a label that's well-known by humans."

"Maybe that's infected with some human blood or something …" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

Kyouya heard what Hikaru said and shot him with a death glare. "You should try to be more … vigilant with your words." He decided not to label them with their names since he still has a hard time identifying who's who. "We're already in a fire, stop adding fuel to it."

Hikaru understood what he meant; they were in some kind of vampire's lair and being in a vampire's lair isn't good at all.

The room became silent, only the plane's engine could be heard. Then, they heard that tapping sound again, and they knew what it meant.

"Passengers, we're starting our descend to Shanghai. Please remain inside the room you are currently lounging at. Thank you."

Silence followed. No one tried to make a light conversation. Hunny was again sleeping on Mori's lap, Tamaki's head was against the window pane with his eyes closed, Hikaru and Kaoru's limbs were tangled with each other, and Kyouya's head was on his arms that were crossed on the surface of the table. Mori was the only one who was awake, making himself alert to any possible danger that may bring harm to his cousin and friends. He could feel the plane descending; his stomach would somehow turn when the plane tries to drop to a lower altitude. Once he assured that there will be no danger, he closed his eyes and let himself drip into sleep.

XxX

Teacher's lounge:

"I must say, she is an outstanding student. She must've got it from her sadistic parents." Tanya mumbled while looking at a dossier that she got from her Boss. Just one look in the eye then, in a whim, she could ask anyone to do any dirty work for her. "I wonder if her battling skills are as good as her parents."

XxX

**End! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

XxX

Haruhi woke up to the feel of shudder made by the plane's descent. She slowly sat up and felt the urge to drink. _Just one glass._ She went out of her resting quarters; from there, she found the Host Club sleeping in different areas of the room. Kyouya's head on the mini-bar, Tamaki's head against the window pane, Hikaru and Kaoru on the couch, Hunny on Mori's lap and Mori's head was tilting upward. She decided to not wake them up and went to the mini-bar at a leisurely pace, making sure that she wouldn't awaken them. She went behind the table where Kyouya's head was placed; she got down on her knees, opened a cabinet and took a wine bottle that has no label on it. She got up, took a small glass and slowly poured the contents from the bottle to the glass. She never left her spot, she sipped on her 'wine' while standing behind the counter then, she heard someone groan. She swiftly turned her head to look for the source of the sound. But in the corner of eye, she could notice someone's head shaking slightly from side to side. She focused her gaze on that head and noticed that it was Kyouya's. "Kyouya?" She said softly. She received a grunt in response. Haruhi chuckled and started stroking his hair with fondness.

Kyouya could feel a hand on his hair. He reached out and stopped its movements then, he heard a giggle. "I assume that you're awake already."

He smirked in his hands and slowly brought his head up, still holding her hands. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not more than 30 minutes. I was just taking a drink." She held up the hand that was holding the glass and shook it slightly in front of him. "I felt thirsty when I woke up so I came in here and saw everybody sleeping."

Kyouya fixed his glasses and examined the contents of her glass. "Is that what I think it is?"

Haruhi smiled gently. "Yes."

"How does it taste?"

"Hmm …" Haruhi took a sip and tried to form words in her head. "It's delicious, but not as tasty as human's blood." Haruhi noticed an eyebrow twitch, probably in disgust. She just let it slide, knowing that their wide difference in taste buds are very peculiar and rather vile for them.

"I thought you weren't allowed to bite any humans."

"I didn't."

Kyouya placed his chin on his hand and propped his elbow on the table surface. "How were you able to drink human blood?"

Haruhi took the stool beside Kyouya. "I was one of the most gifted vampires known in my generation, possessing such strong abilities that other vampires would give anything just to have it. So, as a gift, the government gave me one glass of human blood. Every time I'd visit the government house, the servants and butlers would regard me highly, as if I'm some princess or something."

"You are the one and only heiress to your father's company."

Haruhi shrugged. "Probably. But a lot of vampire sons and daughters are sole heirs and heiresses. That's why I find it strange that the people in that house treat me favorably." Haruhi set her empty glass down. "Our Prime Minister even offered me to marry his … rather _odious_ son."

Kyouya felt a tinge of jealousy when he would hear Haruhi talk about some other guys, but when he knew that she despised the guy, he smirked. "That might wound his son's heart if he heard you say that he's someone atrocious. Why is that?"

"He's a two-faced jerk. He puts up a very gentlemanly aura but when I read his mind, he was a total pervert." Haruhi scrunched her nose in disgust when she remembered the day when she met the man. But her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand on top of hers; she didn't need to see whose hand was it, in return, she squeezed the hand.

Kyouya smiled warmly at her. He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. Haruhi's eyes widened at his actions; it made her feel tingles run through her arm. Haruhi's eyes met his mischievous ones, she gulped hard. "Wha-what are you do-doing K-Kyouya?" She was stuttering, which was very rare for her.

He slowly showered her right arm with soft kisses, slowly advancing his way to her face. When he reached her shoulder, he could feel her stiffness. He smirked widely, satisfied with the reaction that he got from her. He continued with his activity, finally reaching her strawberry-scented flesh. "You smell like strawberries darling." He mumbled while leaving a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder and was now working his way up her neck.

Haruhi couldn't move; her instincts weren't working either. She was feeling both excitement and shock. When she felt Kyouya's lips on her neck, she wanted to protest. "Ky-Ky-Kyouya …" But the tone that came out was different; she heard herself moan out his name, much to her surprise.

Kyouya felt a rage of desire run through his entire body when he heard Haruhi. His senses were telling him to stop, but he couldn't make himself do it. When he reached her jaw line, he stopped and looked into her chocolate orbs; he could see the inner battle going through her mind. Before she could jerk away, he closed the distance between their lips. Finally, even with the other guys around sleeping, there were no interruptions.

She could feel the gentleness of the kiss; it wasn't anything like those movies that showed deep kisses between two lovers. She could sense that he was trying to control himself and this made her happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, happily accepting his kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but a lot of feelings have been revealed with just one kiss. His forehead against hers, Haruhi sighed happily. But their moment was disturbed again with that tapping sound.

"We will be starting our descent to Shanghai airport. Please refrain from standing up and lie down or sit comfortably in your resting quarters. Thank you."

Haruhi backed away, now feeling a bit of embarrassed. She looked around to see if some of the other members have seen their intimate exchange; no one.

"When will I be receiving your full attention Haruhi?" Kyouya was looking at her with tenderness in his eyes; an emotion rarely seen in the Shadow King.

Haruhi looked at her hands, finding it interesting to look at. "Tomorrow afternoon, after the meeting. I'll try my best to finish the meeting in the morning." She said shyly.

Kyouya found her shyness amusing. "I'll be looking forward for tomorrow." He said with a smile that could absolutely bring more girls to the club, which means more profit.

Unbeknownst to them, one sly twin was watching this whole scene with amusement.

XxX

In the hotel:

They finally arrived at Shanghai and a black limo brought them to their destination, The Grand Royal Hotel.

As they stepped in the hotel, one woman bowed at them and spoke in Chinese. The guys only nodded in response but Haruhi opened her mouth and started talking in Chinese to the woman. When the woman left, Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "You can speak Chinese?"

Haruhi grinned at Tamaki. He took this as a yes. "What other language can you speak?" He inquired, curious about this new information. The others were also looking at Haruhi expectantly.

"French, Russian, Latin and Italian."

"WHAT!" The trio exclaimed while Hunny's jaw dropped. Mori and Kyouya only looked at her with no expressions written on their faces.

"Latin's a dead language! How're you supposed to learn that?" Hikaru asked with his eyes wide.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh then, she started speaking Latin. Everyone's jaw dropped, including Mori and Kyouya. When she saw their faces, she started laughing really hard. She earned three glares from the idiotic trio while the other three just smiled at her.

"What did that mean!" Hikaru exclaimed, obviously demanding for an answer.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru for a moment then a large mocking grin appeared on her face. "Why don't you figure it out for yourself?" With that, she left a stunned Hikaru and proceeded towards the check-in counter.

The idiotic three were rooted in there spot, shocked by Haruhi's sudden change of attitude, while the other three just decided to follow Haruhi.

Haruhi was still speaking to the receptionist when the others were already behind her. She saw the girl's eyes sparkle and her attitude changed when she spoke to Haruhi again. The girl was giving them this very huge grin of hers, which was starting to irate Haruhi. In a mocking way, Haruhi smiled and spoke to the girl with sarcasm. The others noticed that the receptionist became stiff and her smile was starting to become fake. Haruhi smirked at her victory. When the girl gave them their keys, Haruhi waved goodbye and a grin was plastered on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru with that spooky grin on her face, making Kaoru gulp. "I find pleasure in plans that can be easily backfired, just like what happened now."

"Just what did happen?" Hikaru was at Haruhi's right.

"The girl was trying to flirt with you guys. So, she started giving out her best smile and said that I'm very lucky to have such handsome friends. I was reading her mind and she was sure that I could never have all of you as boyfriends. And she also thought that her best asset, which was her smile, would make you guys fall for her. But she was oh so wrong." Haruhi chuckled evilly.

"What did you say Haru-chan? I also noticed her sudden change of attitude when you started talking to her." Hunny asked while looking at Haruhi's back.

"I lied. I told her that her incessant flirting wouldn't work on you guys and that all of you are my ex-boyfriends. Hahaha!" Haruhi stopped in her tracks and laughed really hard. "You – Hahaha! – Should've seen – Hahaha! – Her face! Hahaha!" She crossed her arms on her stomach and laughed heartily. They knew that Haruhi was doing this because she cared for them as much as they care for her. It may be subtle but it was enough. The twins decided to play a joke on her.

"What is this Hikaru?" Kaoru said slyly, putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"It seems that our toy here is jealous of that woman."

Haruhi looked at them with her teary eyes. "Me? Jealous? HAHAHA!" But before the twins could start poking her with their jokes, she returned to her normal self. "Really, I was just trying to protect you guys. Just to let you know, some girls here in Shanghai are fond of foreigners."

"And that includes us?" Tamaki pointed to himself.

Haruhi nodded. "They perceive these foreigners to be … fierce in their field of interest."

"And what field is that?"

"Biology." Haruhi started walking, again, leaving the six young men to think about her response.

Mori, Hunny, Kaoru and Kyouya got the message seconds after she said the word. They instantly blushed while Hunny had another nose bleed. On the other hand, Hikaru and Tamaki were oblivious. "What do we have to do with Biology?" Tamaki mumbled to himself. Kyouya heard this and turned around to look at his best friend. He was about to tell his best friend how dumb he is when he heard Haruhi's voice.

"Hey! You guys coming or not? 'Cause if not, I can just send you back to Japan!" Haruhi said loudly. She was meters away from the group.

The twins instantly ran and waved at Haruhi. "We're going with you!"

Tamaki snapped out of his stupor and tried to run ahead of the twins. "Father will always stay with daughter!"

The sanely three persons who were left behind decided to just walk.

"I never knew some people could actually look at us like that." Hunny said, a bit of seriousness in his voice. "Isn't it … disturbing?"

Mori grunted in response.

"It must be because of the increasing rate of teenage girls getting pregnant before wedlock." Kyouya said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Probably."

They could see Haruhi and the idiotic trio getting inside the elevator. They trotted their way to the elevator before their 'vampire queen' decides to close the elevator doors. When they got inside, Haruhi pressed the 29th and 30th floor, the second to the last and the last floor of the building.

"Who's staying on the 29th floor Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, looking at his face in the mirror.

"All of you. I'll be on the 30th floor."

"Why can't we stay on the same floor as you?" Hikaru fixed the collar on his polo.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the dial above the elevator doors. _12__th__ floor._ "The entire 30th floor is my room."

Together with a background music of a glass that had been broken, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Hunny's eyes widened. Then, Hikaru finally decided to ask the question that has been perturbing his mind a lot lately.

"How much money is inside your bank account Haruhi?"

She looked at the dial again, it read 20th floor. _Just 9 more floors to go._ "I don't know."

"How much do you remember?" He prodded.

_25__th__ floor._ "I really can't remember Hikaru. I don't withdraw money from my account." Haruhi sighed, getting slightly irritated at Hikaru's incessant questioning.

"Why don't you –"

DING!

"Ah." Haruhi smiled with relief. "29th floor." Haruhi gave them their card keys and waved goodbye. "I'll meet you guys at the lobby in an hour. Later." Then, the elevator doors closed and proceeded to the 30th floor.

"She got away with it." Hikaru mumbled to himself. He felt his brother pat his back.

"Don't worry. I'm with you this time dear brother."

One by one, they entered their designated rooms and this time, they're alone, with the exception of Hikaru and Kaoru, who both stay in one room, the same with Hunny and Mori. So this leaves Kyouya and Tamaki alone in their rooms.

XxX

Haruhi entered her large suite with a sigh. "Finally, peace and quiet …" She mumbled. She proceeded into taking a shower and change into casual clothing. After that, she glanced at the city lights of Shanghai through the large overlooking window in her suite. She stood there for minutes and felt tired again. She looked behind her and saw a comfy couch and decided to rest for a moment. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into another deep sleep.

XxX

At the lobby:

Hikaru looked at his wrist watch and counted the minutes. "She's 15 minutes late. Where is she?"

"Maybe Haru-chan got a call from work?"

"Maybe my daughter has been kidnapped!" Tamaki flailed his arms around while running in circles. They simply ignored the looks coming from the ladies that would pass by them.

"Why don't we go and check on her?" Kaoru suggested.

Tamaki heard this and shook Kaoru. "A brilliant idea! Let's go!"

When he was about to step forward, he was suddenly lifted from the ground. He looked back and saw Mori holding him up. "What's wrong Mori-senpai?"

"Only one of us should go and check if Haruhi's still in her suite then the others will stay here and be on the lookout to see if Haruhi's already here." Hunny said.

"But I wanna check on my daughter!" Tamaki whined and started squirming but abruptly stopped when he felt some dark aura behind him. "Okay." He squeaked. When Mori placed him back on his feet, Tamaki hid behind the twins.

"Kyou-chan will go check on Haru-chan while the rest of us will stay behind." Hunny looked at his kouhai. "Is it okay for you Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya nodded and made his way towards the elevator.

XxX

Kyouya was marveled at the largeness of the suite. Sure, their family owns a personal suite in every hotel they manage but not this big. He wondered if the entire floor is occupied with rooms. When he stepped out of the elevator, he entered a living room with a very large window overlooking the city of Shanghai. Without looking more much further inside the room, he proceeded to look for the bedroom, thinking that she might have fell asleep again. When he opened the door from the living room, he saw a wide hall with two doors on his left and one door on his right and across from his position was another room. He checked the doors on the hall and found no Haruhi. "Where is she?" He mumbled and started walking again. He entered the kitchen and found no sleeping Haruhi anywhere. When he was about to take step forward, he felt himself freeze. "What the …?" It was a good thing that his position wasn't awkward enough if Haruhi saw him like this.

"Who's there?"

He heard Haruhi's voice. "Haruhi." He called out.

"Kyouya?"

Then, in a split second, Haruhi was in front of him and he was able to move again. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Kyouya fixed his glasses and glared at Haruhi. "What are _you_ still doing here? We've been waiting for 15 minutes so we decided to check on you while the others stayed behind to see if you were already on the lobby."

"I'm sorry. I'm feeling tired right now so I slept on the couch back at the living room." Haruhi smiled sheepishly. With the way she's acting right now, Kyouya found it cute and couldn't stay mad at her longer. He smirked and held her chin so that she'd be facing him fully. "You know, some of us are hungry and I'm one of them."

Haruhi could see the mischief in his eyes and decided to play along. She smirked playfully and looked at him with lustful eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered seductively in his ear. "Well, what do you want me to do about it, Kyouya?"

Kyouya didn't want to lose in his own game. He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist and pulled her closer to his body and started to rub her back slowly. When he did this, he could feel her stiffen. His smirk became a huge evil grin, in which Haruhi could sense it even though she couldn't see it. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How about we take this heat somewhere else Haruhi?" He said in his sultry voice.

Even with his voice, Haruhi could feel her knees weakening over it. But, she was also like Kyouya, never wanting to lose in a game but then again, they were playing a game. Whoever said that no one could break the rules? Haruhi finally relaxed in his arms then she smirked widely. "Is that so?" She mimicked his actions back when they were in the plane. She trailed kisses on his way up to his cheek and when she reached the corner of his lips, she looked at him and then their eyes met. _Gotcha._ Haruhi grinned victoriously; he was under her spell. Kyouya's arms fell to his sides. _What the hell …?_

_Everybody can cheat in a game Kyouya._ Haruhi was still smirking at him.

Kyouya smirked inwardly. _Are you taking advantage of me Haruhi? I didn't know you'd stoop this low._

Her smirk didn't fade at all. _Why Kyouya, I am the girl in this relationship, am I not?_

_What does being a girl have to do with that?_

Haruhi giggled in a creepy way. _You have to be under me, of course. Girls are fragile._

_You're clearly not._

Haruhi's grin was still there. "Off to the lobby." She said. Kyouya's body moved on its own; he was like a robot, being controlled by somebody. "I'm sorry about this Kyouya." She held his hand. "Your game isn't something that I could handle with." When they reached the elevator, Haruhi released the spell. He's back to his old self. Kyouya looked at her; she looked miserable. For the second time, he held her chin. But this time, his eyes were full of love for her, and she liked it. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tiptoed to deepen the kiss. Kyouya instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist again and smiled inwardly. He backed away, his arms still wrapped around her, then he looked at the dial. _9__th__ floor._ "Kyouya?"

He looked down at Haruhi. "What is it?"

"What if your parents know about this? About us? You know that I'm faking my entire identity. They'd think of me as a commoner, not some rich girl who's the sole heiress of the world's richest company." Haruhi said, worry was clear in her voice. She didn't want to be separated from this guy who accepted her for who she really was.

Kyouya gave her one last peck on the lips then released her. She heard the bell of the elevator. "We'll talk about this in private Haruhi, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled then they started walking towards the group.

"Oi Haruhii!" The twins called out while waving. "What took you so long!"

When they arrived, Haruhi immediately came in contact with one of Tamaki's famous bear hugs. "Where have you been child?" Tamaki wailed. He set her down and looked at her with those fatherly expressions. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Letting father worry about you!"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I suddenly felt tired so I decided to rest for awhile. I didn't know that I'd be sleeping that long."

The spectacled guy watched the entire exchange with bitterness. He really wanted to smack that blonde idiot with his fists, but he obviously can't do that.

"Haru-chan! Where are we gonna eat?" Hunny said while waving his Bunny.

"We're just gonna eat at the hotel restaurant Hunny-senpai. I assure you, they serve delicious cakes." Haruhi smiled. The other reason she chose to eat just at the hotel because she felt too tired to go out and look for some fancy restaurants.

"Are you even gonna eat something Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You don't eat, you _drink._" Emphasizing the word 'drink'.

"I can _eat_ the way you humans eat." Haruhi retorted, feeling irritated. She looked at the twins and saw their wide-eyed expressions; she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm still feeling tired."

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her into a hug, telling her how childish she looked. Haruhi just decided to leave them to their antics and continued moving forward towards the restaurant. Kyouya, on the other hand, didn't like what he was seeing. He started seeing red and clenched his fists inside his pockets.

_Kyouya, stop that._

Kyouya looked at Haruhi's back that was full of the twins' hands. _Stop what Haruhi?_

_I can sense you from here. You're angry. What's wrong?_

_How about we continue this discussion later Haruhi, then I'll tell you what's wrong._

XxX

At the hotel restaurant:

A waiter was looking at the small blonde senior with disbelief. "Pardon me sir but, what was your order again?"

"I want five whole cakes!" Hunny uttered happily. "And I want your best cakes!"

The waiter looked apprehensively at his small customer. "Sir, are you su –" He was cut short by a beautiful young girl. He came in contact with brown orbs then, ZAP!, he was under the young girl's control.

Haruhi smiled victoriously. "I want you to write five whole cakes on your pad. If my friend here doesn't receive his five cakes, I'll make sure to tell your boss to never let you return here." The waiter nodded robotically. Haruhi looked at the group. "Give him your orders." One by one, they gave him their orders. After that, they looked at Haruhi. "You guys done?" They nodded. She looked back at the waiter who was still staring blankly at her. "Go and give that to your chef." With a bow, the waiter left, walking steadily.

"When do you plan on releasing him?" Kyouya sat across Haruhi who was in between Hikaru and Kaoru. To his right was Tamaki and to his left were Hunny and Mori, respectively. The others looked at Kyouya with perplexed looks.

"What do you mean by that Kyouya?" Tamaki placed a hand on his best friend's forehead. "You're not getting a fever are you?"

Kyouya simply shoved his best friend's hand, resulting to another run to his corner of despair.

"Yeah Kyouya-senpai, what did you mean by that?" Kaoru inquired, leaving his elder brother to tease their king.

"The waiter's in a trance." Haruhi sipped her 'red water' while looking at Hikaru who's poking the paralyzed Tamaki.

"A trance? Just what do you mean by that Haruhi?" Kaoru felt confused about what she was trying to tell them. He looked at her with quizzical eyes.

Haruhi placed her glass down and looked at Kaoru. "He's under my spell; he's hypnotized by me. Do you get it now?"

Kaoru blinked twice before finally mouthing 'Oh' with his mouth. "So, what's your answer to Kyouya-senpai's question?"

Haruhi looked at Kyouya with a bored expression. "After we leave."

"You're creepier than our Shadow King here." Kaoru commented, taking a side glance at Kyouya, who was now giving him a glare. Kaoru squeaked and hugged Haruhi. "Haruhiiii …" Kaoru pleaded for help. "The Shadow King's scaring meeeee …"

Haruhi groaned; she was too tired to deal with anybody's antics right now. She still has a very important meeting for tomorrow and she doesn't want to snooze during their meeting. "What do you want me to do?" Haruhi said with a sigh.

Before Kaoru could spit out his 'evil' plan, the waiter came back with their food and Hunny's five whole cakes. "Here are your orders." The waiter said in a monotonous tone. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" The waiter looked at them with half-lidded eyes, making him look like he was sleepy. Haruhi gave him her famous smile. "No, this is all. Thank you." The robot-waiter left the table and the cart full of cakes.

"Tamaki." Kyouya called his blonde best friend who was still sulking at the corner. Tamaki looked up with his puppy dog eyes. "The food's here." Tamaki walked like a goo towards the table and sloppily dropped himself at the table. Haruhi was slowly eating her dinner, while taking big gulps of her red water. She looked at Tamaki who looked like a paper ghost; totally lifeless.

"Tamaki-senpai …"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with his puppy dog eyes again. She only flashed him a smile. "You really should eat senpai. You don't want me to be upset because you didn't finish your food, do you?" Just as she predicted, he instantly shined and gave his princely smile. "Ah, daughter, father will never embarrass you!" The next thing everybody knows, he was chewing his food while humming some unknown song with a sweet smile on his face. Haruhi felt a bit guilty for that; she obviously lied to him. She had to make it up to him somehow. "Tamaki-senpai, are you enjoying your meal?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with questioning eyes then smiled sincerely. "Yes. Of course I am daughter. Why do you ask?"

"You might be forcing yourself to swallow the food just because I told you that you need to finish it. Are you sure you like what you're eating? 'Cause if not, we could get another one."

Tamaki felt a jolt of happiness inside, creating a huge grin forming on his handsome face. "I like what I'm eating. Daughter doesn't have to worry about Daddy."

Haruhi's guilt was lifted and she managed to pull a small smile. "Thank goodness."

Tamaki's inside were turning around; he couldn't understand what he was feeling but he just decided to shrug it off and gave Haruhi a gentle smile; a smile that could faint hundreds of girls. "Thank you, Haruhi."

Haruhi resumed eating her dinner; she hates eating human food. She fixed her spoon and fork on one side then yawned.

"You sleepy again Haruhi?" Hikaru poked her cheek; she didn't fight back but only nodded. "What's wrong with you? You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"I just wanna rest well before a meeting. I don't like shutting my eyes in front of business associates." Haruhi placed her elbow on the table and her chin on her palms.

Hunny looked at Haruhi's plate and saw that it was only half-eaten. "Haru-chan, don't you like your food?"

Haruhi had her eyes closed and her breathing was even. "Haru-"

"I'm not fond of human foods senpai." Haruhi said softly. To the others, it sounded like she was sleep-talking, but she wasn't. "I'm not like Otou-san who can stomach this food."

"Maybe your Dad was a human before?" Hunny shoved another small piece of cake into his mouth before looking at Haruhi who still had her eyes closed.

"He was, before Okaa-san bit him." This made the others stop what they were doing and look at Haruhi with donut-sized eyes, except for Mori and Kyouya who only looked at her with emotionless faces.

"What … happened?" Hikaru looked at Haruhi with curiosity-filled eyes.

Haruhi hadn't moved for awhile, but she didn't mind. She was too tired anyway. Only her lips were moving, telling them the story of her parents. "Otou-san was dying with some incurable disease back in the 1860's. Before Okaa-san became a lawyer, she became the sought-after doctor during those years. But none of her office mates knew about her deep secret."

"Wait. Wait. WAIT." Tamaki held a firm hand in front of him. "_1860's?_"

"You heard me." Haruhi softly replied. "1862 was supposed to be Otou-san's death year, but when Okaa-san told him that he had a slim chance, he pleaded to Okaa-san to do everything that she could just so that he could still live. Okaa-san felt sorry and planted her fangs onto Otou-san's neck, making him into a vampire."

"148 years had passed. _One hundred and forty-eight years!_" Tamaki exclaimed, his eyes twice the size of his plate. "What year were you born Haruhi?"

This time, Haruhi's eyes opened and looked at Tamaki with sleepy eyes. "March 24, 1873."

"Oh. My. God." The twins chorused while Tamaki looked shell-shocked. Hunny's fork dropped from his hand while Mori and Kyouya simply looked at her with neutral expressions.

"137 years Haruhi." Kyouya spoke, slowly sipping his glass full of water.

"You lived _that_ long? Did you have to change your identity from time to time?" Kaoru asked, his food, forgotten. Not only his, everyone on the table forgot about their food.

"Nope. I didn't sign up for your government." Haruhi wanted to go to bed already and sleep. She wants her undisturbed sleep. She got up from her chair and looked at the group. "I'm sorry to cut the story guys but I really wanna sleep right now." Haruhi said with half-closed eyes. She knew that in her condition right now, she could fall asleep anywhere once she felt the total need to sleep. She decided not to embarrass herself and force herself to stay awake until she reached her suite. But when she started walking, she couldn't see anything clearly anymore; everything started to become so blurry. She didn't feel herself falling, but she clearly heard one voice that shouted her name with panic.

"HARUHI!"

XxX

It was already 3AM and Haruhi was still sleeping soundly on her king-sized bed. Kyouya wasn't able to get any sleep ever since Haruhi passed out on the restaurant. It was a good thing that the twins caught her before her head hit the floor first but he also felt envious; he wanted to save Haruhi from her fall. Kyouya was the one who took her to her suite. Since her suite was rather large, the others had to help each other to find her bedroom. When it was found by Mori and Hunny, Kyouya brought her inside and volunteered to watch over her. Tamaki and Hikaru were about to complain but they were stopped by Mori, Hunny and Kaoru. Kaoru reasoned that if Kyouya woke her up, he'll be the first one to receive his coffin and place him 6 feet under from the ground. Tamaki and Hikaru got the message and instantly left her suite followed by the others, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi in the bedroom.

Kyouya was sitting on a chair that was near the window. 7 hours had passed and he had ordered 4 cups of coffee just to make sure that he wouldn't fall asleep. When he glanced back at Haruhi's bed, he could see her eyes slowly opening. He got up from his chair and sat at the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her cold cheek. "Haruhi." He said softly.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya with sleep-filled eyes. "Kyouya …"

He stroked her cheeks gently. "Are you okay? You scared the hell out of me when you started falling back at the restaurant."

"I did?" Haruhi slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Kyouya; his eyes were full of anxiety. "Yes. I'm fine Kyouya." She purred against Kyouya's warm palm. Kyouya liked the look on her face, peaceful and contented. "What time is it Kyouya?"

"3:05AM."

Haruhi's eyes widened and scanned Kyouya's handsome face; dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. Kyouya knew what she was thinking. "It's okay Haruhi. You're just lucky today that my insomnia is active."

"What have you been doing while I was asleep?" She looked passed him and saw a couple of coffee cups on the table. "You were drinking coffee? Where's your laptop?"

Kyouya removed his eyeglasses and set them down beside Haruhi's bed. He could feel the sleep starting to kick in. "Back in my room. I have nothing to do so I just decided to enjoy the view from your room."

"Sleep with me."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi as if she was insane. "You're asking me to sleep with you?"

Haruhi sighed and gave him a gentle smile. "I know you're tired Kyouya. I could bring you back to your room but I'm also exhausted. I wanna sleep some more." Kyouya was still feeling reluctant about the whole situation. Yes, he'd love to sleep with her but he's a human with sexual hormones and he's gonna be sleeping with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Haruhi seemed to read his mind. "I promise you Kyouya, once you lay down, you'll instantly fall asleep."

Kyouya nodded. He took off his slippers and jacket and went under the covers together with Haruhi. Before he lied down, Haruhi took one of his hands in hers and smiled. "Lay down Kyouya." He nodded and placed his head on the pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard Haruhi humming a sweet tone. At that point, he slowly drifted to sleep, Haruhi's voice slowly tuning out from his ears.

Haruhi stopped humming when she saw his chest rise and fall steadily; he already fell asleep. Haruhi placed a kiss on his soft lips then cuddled beside him. Haruhi sighed contently and slowly brought herself to dreamland.

XxX

He could feel an arm on his right shoulder, slowly shaking him. He shrugged the hand off and turned to his other side. "Leave me alone." He said icily.

"Kyouya …" It was Tamaki. "You need to wake up. It's almost lunch time." His voice seemed calm. It wasn't like anything that he had heard before. He used to have this girly voice every time he'd attempt to wake him up because he knew what would be coming next. "Haruhi will probably be arriving soon. You better get dressed."

He slowly sat up on the bed and looked at his surroundings; he was in Haruhi's room. He suddenly remembered last night's occurrence. He looked at Tamaki who was grinning stupidly at him; there was no one else except him and Tamaki. Tamaki shoved his phone in front of him. "It's our daughter's message! It's a good thing she told me sooner! She said she didn't want me to throw a fit and disrupt your beautiful sleep! Our daughter is so considerate, right mother?" Then, his eyes sparkled and sat on the chair where Kyouya previously sat before he slept on Haruhi's bed. He figured that Tamaki must be daydreaming. Kyouya got off from the bed and smoothed his clothes. "Tamaki. Stop with those exaggerated Haruhi-becoming-a-sweet-daughter thoughts."

Tamaki looked at his best friend with donut-sized eyes. "Mother! Did you just read my mind?" Kyouya started walking forward, ready to leave Haruhi's suite. Tamaki was trailing behind him, spilling out his thoughts about where to go with their lovely daughter. Unfortunately, Kyouya was out of his mind, his mind was somewhere else, trying to think about different things that might have happened after he fell asleep. As they got on the elevator, his thoughts were cut off when he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"… earth to Ootori Kyouya!"

Kyouya frowned. "What is it Tamaki?"

Tamaki crossed his arms in front of his chest then huffed. "You weren't listening to me." They were already on their floor, walking towards Kyouya's room.

"I was. I just couldn't understand a thing that you were blabbering about."

"Mother's being mean."

"Where are the others?"

Tamaki knitted his eyebrows, remembering what his little senpai said. "Ah. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai went to look for a bakery while those devil twins are probably window-shopping."

"Why are you here?" Kyouya looked Tamaki with a bit of curiosity.

Tamaki smiled at his best friend, with a background of sparkles. "I just need to make sure that you're gonna be awake before lunch time. She did tell us that she'd try her best to finish everything in one morning."

Kyouya fixed his glasses, trying to hide the small smile that appeared on his face. They arrived at his room and Kyouya took his card from his pockets then inserted it on the keyhole of the door. It beeped and automatically opened. "I'll just take a bath. Warn me if you plan on getting out."

Tamaki nodded. He plopped on the couch and turned on the TV, planning to watch while his best friend takes his needed bath.

XxX

Kyouya liked the feel of the water running down his body, making him feel a little less irritated. When he was about to reach for the bottle of shampoo, he heard someone banging rather forcefully on the bathroom door. "Kyouya! We better get out and call Haruhi!"

He turned off the shower and took a towel from the towel rack. He heard Tamaki banging on the door again. "HURRY UP KYOUYA!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Kyouya shouted, his entire body was still wet. Droplets of water dripped from his hair. Without caring what his best friend wore, he took his wrist and dragged him all the way to his living room. Kyouya was shocked at his behavior; he couldn't even resist. Tamaki stopped in front of the TV. He left him and took his glasses. He placed it on Kyouya's nose. "Watch closely Kyouya."

They were watching the news about an accident that happened at the airport. There were hundreds of people surrounding the scene, making it hard for some people trying to pass through the other side. He did his best to understand what his best friend was trying to make him see, but he just couldn't see it. "What's with this Tamaki?" He asked, wondering about his best friend's sudden outburst.

Then, Tamaki pointed to a girl who was struggling to get pass through the large crowd. "It's her Kyouya. It's _her._"

Kyouya took one step forward closer to the TV and studied the girl. His heart was starting to beat fast. _That woman couldn't possibly know that we're here._ When the girl looked at the camera, Kyouya's eyes widened. "She can't …" Kyouya stammered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Saguchi Mika, on Shanghai airport, which equals to her being in Shanghai property. Kyouya turned to look at Tamaki, but he disappeared. "Tamaki!"

"I just phoned the others. I tried Haruhi's cell but she wouldn't pickup. Her voicemail keeps on answering me." Tamaki said in a serious tone. His hands were shaking.

"Do you have any idea where Haruhi is?" Kyouya asked from his bedroom. He randomly picked clothes from the closet; he didn't mind if it matched or not. He just needed to get Haruhi to safety. He needs her to be right beside him where she would be safe. He picked up his phone to check if there were any messages from Haruhi; he didn't receive any. He flipped open his phone and tried calling Haruhi, but it was like Tamaki had said, her voicemail picked his call. "Damn Haruhi. Pick up …" He mumbled. He went out from his bedroom and sat on the couch in front of the TV. He sighed heavily and placed his face on his hands, rubbing it with frustration.

Tamaki sat beside his best friend. He could clearly see the panic and frustration just from his best friend's actions. Tamaki's heart was beating fast. If his best friend just lost his usual composure, then Tamaki was the opposite. He was trying his best to compose himself and not panic.

"We just need to trust Haruhi's abilities right now."

XxX

**FIN (:**


	17. Another Author's Note :D A MUST READ!

Anika here! :]

I would just like to apologize in advance. The next chapter_ might_ not be released as fast as the previous chapters. You see, next week is actually my last week of vacation, which means, next next week, school will be starting. I'm a college student so I need to focus on my studies and other stuff. I still don't have my own laptop yet. The next chapters might even be released by after a month or so. I'm terribly sorry about that ;[ I'll try my best to finish two chapters next week before school starts :D I hope you guys would understand. (:

By the way, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to your reviews. I was too focused to finish the chapters so that you guys wouldn't be left hanging. Haha! Thank you! :D

XOXO – Anika (:


	18. Chapter 18

XxX

The entire host club was now gathered inside Haruhi's suite, specifically inside her bedroom, rummaging at every drawer that they could find. They were looking for some of Haruhi's documents (if she ever brought any with her) and see if they could identify where her current meeting would be held. Haruhi hasn't contacted any of the host club since she left this morning, except for the text message she gave to Tamaki. They knew that what they're doing is very wrong but, according to the twins, this was the only way to identify about the current whereabouts of their one and only Haruhi.

"There's no single paper in every drawer that we looked!" Hikaru said. He was on the verge of pulling his hair from his head; he was feeling frantic with worry.

"Has anybody of you here saw Haru-chan bringing a laptop or something?" Hunny was now inside Haruhi's closet; it had clothes inside but there were no signs of any important paper.

Kyouya was checking the bedside tables. He thought that maybe Haruhi left a note for him and that his stupid blonde best friend must have gotten it wet or something. He straightened himself and sighed. "Let's try asking the hotel staff. They might have an idea about Haruhi's location for their meeting."

"Every minute wasted could give that _monstrous _woman the advantage to look for Haruhi." Kaoru banged his fist on the table, making the table shake a bit.

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair; Kaoru was right. They had no idea how that woman knew about Haruhi's trip to Shanghai. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kyouya call out his name. He looked at him with seriousness. "Yes Kyouya?"

"I need you to go and talk to the receptionist. Ask her if she has any idea where Haruhi went." Kyouya commanded. He was trusting his best friend to make the girl talk if she knows anything.

Tamaki knew what Kyouya meant from that statement; he'd have to woo the girl to make her talk. Tamaki nodded. He was determined to do anything if it meant saving Haruhi. When he was about to leave, he heard the twins calling.

"We're coming with you Tono." Hikaru said; an evil grin appearing on his face. His clone, Kaoru, had the same intensity of evilness his elder brother was emitting. Tamaki didn't hesitate to say yes to the help of the twins. He could see the determination in their eyes, especially Hikaru's amber-colored ones. Hunny was calling the trio.

"What is it Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Try asking the receptionist if she knows anybody who's close to Haru-chan. She might be a regular customer here."

They nodded. "Will do senpai." They finally left the room, leaving Mori, Hunny and Kyouya in Haruhi's bedroom. Mori looked at his kouhai who was holding his phone against his ear.

"She's still not picking up." Kyouya said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why is that meeting taking so long!" Kyouya finally shouted. Mori and Hunny could see his angry grip on his phone; they slightly felt a bit sorry for Kyouya's constant abuse at the things that he could get a hold right now, just like his cellular phone. He dropped himself at Haruhi's bed, took one pillow and covered his face. He could smell the rich scent of strawberries on the pillow. _Haruhi._ Silence engulfed the room, filled with a heavy atmosphere.

Mori and Hunny sat on one of the couches that were inside Haruhi's room. Hunny wore a very forlorn expression. Mori still had his usual calm-looking face but his heart felt like breaking. "She will be okay, right Takashi?" Hunny said, his voice cracking; he was getting close to tears.

Mori inwardly sighed. "Haruhi's abilities are exceptional Mitsukuni. She will be fine." He said in his usual stern voice. He ruffled the hair of his tiny cousin, silently telling him that everything will soon be okay.

Kyouya was trying to calm himself down. He was not allowed to panic; it may only result to wrong analysis of their current situation. Then, he heard his phone ringing. He instantly jerked up to sit on the bed and looked at the caller ID. It was Tamaki. He flipped his phone open and answered the call. "Did you get anything Tamaki?"

"_She's at the VMware Building Kyouya. We might still catch up on her."_

Kyouya stood up from the bed and motioned Mori and Hunny to follow. "We'll be right there in a minute. Wait for us at the entrance of the lobby." He hanged up. He looked at the expectant faces of the two cousins. "What did Tama-chan say?"

"They got the information we needed. Let's just go and fast." The three trotted their way to the elevator and met up with the rest at the lobby entrance. They hailed two cabs and went to Haruhi's current location; well, they were hoping that she was still in that building.

The ride only lasted for 15 minutes. As they got out from their respective cabs, they scanned the building right in front of them; it was very high and in one of those floors, Haruhi was inside, talking about business. They all walked together and got inside. Right in front of them was already the reception desk. They wasted no time. They hastened their pace and immediately arrived at the reception desk. Tamaki instantly turned on his princely charm and gave his sparkling smile at the receptionist, making the girl blush furiously. "A pleasant afternoon to you my princess, but would you mind telling us if there's a person named Fujioka Haruhi in this building?" Tamaki didn't bother using any flowery words for this time. He got straight to the point but still keeping his prince charming façade.

"I-I'll tr-try t-to s-see mi-mist-mister." The girl stuttered while wearing a very nervous smile in front of Tamaki. Her eyes instantly looked at the monitor in front of her then typed something. After a couple of minutes, the girl grinned widely and looked at Tamaki. "Sir, there is a Fujioka Haruhi in the building. She must be that pretty girl I saw this morning. She said that she had a meeting with our President and was asking for my assistance to bring her to the conference room."

Kyouya took a step forward, gaining the attention of the receptionist. The girl blushed again, seeing another handsome man. "Would it be okay if you accompany us to the conference room where they held the meeting?" Kyouya gave his best smile; the smile that he'd always use at the host club.

The girl bowed. "I'm really sorry sir but I can't do that."

Hunny tugged at Mori's sleeve. Mori caught the message and placed Hunny at his shoulders. From Kyouya, the girl looked at the small kid sitting at the shoulders of a very stern-looking man. She felt like fainting when she saw Hunny's puppy dog eyes with matching tears. "Please? We promise we won't make a ruckus! I just wanna see if my onee-san is still inside." Hunny's lips were now quivering. The girl could see that he was at the brink of crying. The girl immediately nodded vigorously. "Okay. I can bring you to the conference room but none of you are allowed to go inside. Do you agree to my terms?"

They all nodded with large grins on their faces. Mori and Kyouya merely nodded. They started following the girl. They all got into the elevator and they saw that there were 55 floors. The girl pressed the 20th floor. Hikaru was starting to tap his shoes impatiently whie Kaoru was biting his fingers. Hunny chewed on Bun Bun's ear and was stopped when Mori took the bunny from him. Miraculously, he didn't turn into some 'demon'. Tamaki remained motionless. He was staring at particularly nothing. Kyouya leaned on the wall and had his arms crossed in front of him. There were different emotions that started to brew inside of him when he heard the woman say that Haruhi was still in the building.

They heard the bell of the elevator, signaling that they arrived on their designated floor. Their eyes started to scan the rooms and cubicles that they laid their eyes on. They were so engrossed into looking for Haruhi's head or figure that they couldn't hear what the receptionist was saying. "Ah. Fujioka-sama is still here."

As soon as they heard Haruhi's last name, they all turned to look in front of them. There, they saw Haruhi standing and talking in a black and white business suit inside an all-glass soundproof room. The glass in front of them was so clear that if someone was stupid enough to run around at this area, they wouldn't notice the glass and probably just lead themselves into a major headache or a rather large bump in their heads.

They all sighed in relief. Haruhi was still at a very important meeting. They looked at Haruhi's listeners; _male_ listeners to be exact. They could see one guy practically drooling over her beauty and another guy was just clearly taking pleasure in looking at her womanly figure. They hadn't notice the receptionist bow and leave.

"Those perverts are probably the reason why Haruhi couldn't finish that meeting." Hikaru said; his voice filled with malice.

"If they try to lay a finger on Haru-chan, they surely won't be able to walk for the rest of their lives." Hunny's eyes were hidden behind his blonde locks, making him look intimidating. The 'Demon Hunny' was starting to appear.

Kyouya's inner demon was also starting to emerge but when he heard Haruhi's voice inside his head, he thought otherwise.

_Take a seat. There's a bench right beside you._

Kyouya looked at his right and saw a wooden bench backed up against a wall. He looked at the others who were still staring at Haruhi's companions. "We should take a seat. We might not be aware but she probably already knows that we're here. Standing in front at this room isn't gonna get us anywhere." Kyouya said. They all nodded and proceeded to take a seat at the bench. Kyouya fixed his glasses on his nose, waiting for Haruhi's voice to pop in his mind again.

_Why don't you start talking Kyouya? _He could sense the hostility from Haruhi's words; she's angry.

_Mika's here Haruhi. Me and Tamaki saw her on the television earlier. She was trying to get pass through the crowd that gathered because of an accident that happened outside the airport. _He glanced at her and still saw her talking. _You're speaking verbally while we're talking mentally?_

_It takes a lot of practice to do this stuff. So, any way, that's why you guys came here so that you could check if I'm still here?_

_Yes. Next time Haruhi, leave a note somewhere telling us about your destination. We had to ransack your entire suite, looking for some documents that might tell us about where your meeting is gonna be held._

_So, my entire suite is a mess right now?_

_Some parts of it._

_I'll finally be out in a minute Kyouya. Just wait there._

"It seems like Haruhi's finished." He said, looking at Haruhi who was fixing the papers right in front of her.

"Finally. I'm starting to feel hungry." Hikaru rubbed his stomach in a circular motion. They saw Haruhi shake hands with the guys and giving them her shining smile; they all instantly frowned. As soon as Haruhi got out from the room, the twins and Tamaki instantly jumped on her, caging her in their life-sucking hugs. She didn't bother to stop them; she felt grateful that they were concerned about her. All of them came just to see if she was alright and wasn't being killed by some stalker vampire. "You guys can let go of me now." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

The twins heard her and let her go but Tamaki obviously didn't hear her request. He was still hugging her tightly. "Oh sweet daughter! Thank goodness you're safe! We thought that loathsome _creature_ finally got her hands on you and started torturing you!" Tamaki wailed, oblivious to Haruhi's current annoyance.

"Senpai, if you will not let go of me this instant, I'll seriously wring your neck with my own bare hands." Haruhi said icily.

Tamaki removed his arms around her in a flash and squeaked like a little mouse being stepped on. He hugged Kyouya's left leg, which in return, he got shoved away by his best friend. "Mother is being so mean!" He whined while scribbling circles on the floor.

Hunny was being carried by Haruhi. He absolutely looked like a little kid on Haruhi's arms. Mori stood behind Haruhi, getting ready to catch her if ever Hunny becomes too heavy for her. Both were smiling and hugging each other contently. "Thank goodness you're safe Haru-chan!" Hunny said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for the concern Hunny-senpai." Haruhi set him down and patted his shoulder. "You guys didn't destroy anything in my room, right?"

Hunny vigorously shook his head. "It's just a bit messy though, the bed, the drawers, the bathroom –"

"My bathroom?" Haruhi was a bit taken aback by this. "What could you possibly find in my bathroom?"

Hunny lowered his head, feeling ashamed. "Well, the bathroom was a part of your bedroom …" He said softly, fiddling with his thumb.

Haruhi understood. They were searching her _entire_ bedroom for documents. She could just let the cleaning crew clean up her room. She was about to tell Hunny that but then, she heard Hunny's stomach rumble. Hunny's face became flushed and he hugged his Usa-chan tighter against his stomach. Haruhi smiled. "Wanna go out and get a bite?"

Hunny instantly brightened like a sun and nodded with eagerness. "Okay then!"

"Wait." Kyouya suddenly interrupted. "We can't just go out and eat at some restaurant." He added, fixing his glasses.

Tamaki's ears perked up and instantly concluded that 'mother' was against Haruhi's wish to eat outside. "Mother! You can't just forbid our daughter like that! Don't abuse your motherly rights!"

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched, feeling irritated about Tamaki's ranting. _He really has no sense._ "Do you think Haruhi eats rice and fish?"

Hikaru bonked Tamaki on his head. "Baka Tono! We can't just let Haruhi roam around the city with that woman looking for her! We need to stay indoors and guard her!"

Kaoru went to Hunny's side and patted him at the back. "Hunny-senpai, it's okay for you if we just order, right?"

"As long as I get cake, I'm fine with it!" Hunny looked at Tamaki. "Haru-chan also needs her strength Tama-chan. She needs her drink also."

Tamaki instantly cupped Haruhi's face, forcing her to look at him. Kyouya could feel his hands turning into a fist, ready to punch his blonde best friend. "Are you okay about this daughter? I promise to defend you against your evil mother!"

Haruhi just smiled and moved away. "It's okay senpai. I could get some sleep too while you guys eat."

Tamaki reluctantly agreed. "So, if we can't let her be seen outside, …" Tamaki looked at Haruhi again with those quizzical eyes. " … how did you come here?"

"There's an underground parking in that building used for VIP's. I called Dad's company and asked for a limo to drive me here. There's also one here too."

"Excellent." Kyouya started walking away, leaving the group. "Let's get going then."

Haruhi found his behavior a bit odd. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ They all followed him in the elevator and let Haruhi press the G1 button. From that point up to Haruhi's suite, they were engulfed in silence. It was only disturbed when Haruhi ordered food for them. After that, silence followed again. The silence was perturbing. Mori, Hunny, Haruhi and Kyouya seemed to be unaffected with the uncomfortable quietness while Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were fidgeting with nervousness. They didn't understand where this tension came from. The twins thought that it was about Saguchi Mika, Haruhi's stalker. On the other hand, Tamaki was thinking that it was about Kyouya's refusal to let Haruhi wander around. He knew that Hikaru was right; letting Haruhi walk around the city is very far from safe. _But Haruhi wanted to go out!_ Black clouds were starting to loom over him, matching his gloomy mood.

Haruhi was reading a book while leaning against the headboard of the bed. The others were just sitting on the chairs and couches. She looked up and saw the stiffness of the twins and Tamaki. "What's up with you guys?"

They all turned to look at her. "What's wrong with all of you?"

Tamaki was the first one to answer. He knelt on the floor with his palms faced down on the edge of the bed, making him look like a lost puppy. "You're not mad are you? I know your dearest _mother_ here is being mean to you, not letting you do as you please but it's for you own good!"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with bemused eyes. "What the hell are you talking about senpai?"

He tilted his head to one side, confused. "You're not mad at us because we didn't allow you to roam the city?"

Haruhi chuckled. "No, I'm not senpai. I prefer staying here than to wander aimlessly outside. I was thinking of letting you guys eat the hotel restaurant again but I figured that guys wouldn't like eating the same food, so I thought about letting you guys eat outside. You know, for a change."

"If you're not angry, then what's with this intense atmosphere?" Hikaru chimed in, sounding very confused and at the same time, pissed off.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. She absolutely had no idea what he was talking about. "What intense atmosphere? There's none Hikaru. You're probably just stressed out. Why don't you go at the other room and take some rest?"

Hikaru was about to retort back when his brother held his shoulder and gripped it. "Let's just go Hikaru. You do remember that we were running when we heard about Tamaki's call, right?"

Hikaru frantically ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Let's go Kaoru."

"You too Tamaki-senpai. There are three guest rooms here, just go and look for one and take a nap. I'll wake you guys up when your lunch has arrived."

"Can me and Takashi take the last guest room Haru-chan? I feel a bit tired."

Haruhi smiled. "Of course. Do anything as you please." They all left the room, silently closing the door. She continued reading her book but she still felt a presence. She looked up again and saw Kyouya staring at her.

"Aren't you gonna go and room with Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya?" She received no answer but instead, he stood up and sat on her bed, facing her. "What's wrong Kyouya?"

Without giving her any warning, he took her book and threw it away, leaving her shocked. He pulled her into a tight hug; she could sense his frustration through his hug. She hugged him while rubbing his back, trying to soothe his tense muscles at his back. She didn't understand his behavior but decided to let him talk when he's ready. She continued her ministrations until she felt him relaxing. They were in that position for a couple of minutes until she heard him sighing heavily. "What's wrong Kyouya?" She said in a gentle voice.

He placed his head in the crook of Haruhi's neck. "Please try not to scare me like that next time …" He said in a low voice. Thanks to the silence, Haruhi was able to hear him.

"What did I do now?" She placed her left hand on his head and started playing with his raven-colored hair.

"At least leave a note or a text message, telling us where you'll be going." He gripped a part of her shirt, making it wrinkled.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I wasn't anticipating that she'll follow us here." She kissed his head while Kyouya hugged her tighter again. "I'm truly sorry .."

XxX

In a fancy restaurant:

"Jake!" A woman who was clearly in her 40's shouted inside the large kitchen room. "C'mere for a sec!"

A young man wearing a tuxedo swiftly passed through tables while some ladies were looking at him with those heart-shaped eyes. He had those deep blue eyes that could make the person drown if they stare at those eyes any longer. Fair skinned man with a lean frame; he had a certain air around him that the people couldn't just figure out, but as long as he's a polite waiter, they're fine with it. He entered the kitchen and looked for his manager, Rika.

"Rika-sama?" He called out, looking for his small-statured manager.

Rika waved a pan. "I'm here Jake! I need you to bring a delivery!"

He followed the flying pan, leading to his manager. "What's the address Rika-sama?"

"30th floor at the Grand Royal Hotel." She said while shoving the plastic onto Jake's hands. "The woman in the phone said she'll be telling the receptionist about your arrival so you better not forget to talk to the receptionist, okay?"

"Hai, Rika-sama." Jake exited the restaurant through the backdoor, leading to the employee's parking space. He placed the orders at the passenger seat. He instantly got on the driver's seat and started revving up the engine. _I'll just pay for the damages that I'll be committing later._ With that, he backed up and started moving forward, heading towards the Grand Royal Hotel.

XxX

Back at Haruhi's suite:

_DING DONG!_

"That must be your lunch. I'll go get it." Before Haruhi could step a foot on the floor, a hand restrained her from moving any further.

"You go and wake up the others. I'll pay for the food." Kyouya removed the blankets that were covering his and Haruhi's limbs.

"Kyouya." Haruhi called.

He turned and habitually fixed his glasses on his nose. "What is it Haruhi?"

"Don't let anybody touch you. Got that?" She walked up to Kyouya, tiptoed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Be aware of your distance."

They heard the doorbell ring again. Kyouya nodded and started walking his way towards the living room where the delivery man is waiting. He could hear Haruhi's soft knock on the door, trying to see if any of their friends are awake.

Kyouya opened the door to the living room and found a very handsome looking man. He had the same height as Kyouya. Kyouya wanted to scowl at him, it was a good thing that he offered to receive the food than let Haruhi do it. Instead, he offered his gentlemanly smile at the delivery boy. "That must be our order?" Kyouya said, trying to sound pleasant and not scary.

Jake was a bit surprised to see 'him' in that suite. But then, at the back of his mind, something clicked. He held back a smirk and offered a polite smile at the boy. "Thank you so much for waiting sir. Yes, this is your order." He held out his hand, trying to give the plastic bag to Kyouya. But instead, Kyouya moved aside. "I want you to place those orders in the kitchen."

Jake wanted to bite his head off. _Arrogant bastard._ He bowed slightly and went inside the suite, heading towards the kitchen.

Kyouya was watching his back, trying to look for some 'signs'. Yes, he was a delivery boy, a _polite_ delivery boy. But he could sense something different from him, which made him think otherwise about receiving the plastic bag full of food. He saw the man place the plastic bags on top of the counter and started to pull out the wrapped food, placing them on the dining table. He thought that the others would jump with joy; they could finally eat. But he couldn't find them anywhere, not even a single noise coming from his eccentric purple-eyed friend.

Jake was utterly dissatisfied with the current situation. 'He' wasn't expecting that this would happen. _This must be harder than I thought._ When he was done arranging the dining table, he left the room and proceeded to go back to the living room. He saw Kyouya speaking on the phone, holding an emotionless expression. Kyouya saw him at the corner of his eye and instantly turned around, pointing to a small table right beside the door. Jake looked at the table and saw three bills.

Jake tried to hold back a growl, now he was angry. He restrained himself from stomping on the floor and proceeded to take the bill. With that, he left the room with a straight-faced look.

Kyouya flipped his phone close and placed it back onto his pocket. He really wasn't talking to anybody; he was thinking of another way not to let the delivery guy get close to him. Thankfully, his plan worked. He even caught a glimpse of the delivery guy's facial expression when he left the room; he couldn't make any assumptions yet but he knew that something was wrong with that guy. He heard soft footsteps. He looked at the hall and saw the others starting to appear, with a small Haruhi behind them.

"Where were you?" Kyouya asked, looking at their worried and scared faces.

"We were inside our rooms Kyou-chan. Haru-chan instructed us to keep quiet and not move." Hunny answered.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi who was also staring at him. "How about you?"

"I was inside Tamaki's room. I had to hypnotize the guy to stop him from going haywire."

"Can we just talk about this later?" Hikaru piped in, feeling slightly irritated; he was very hungry.

"We're very hungry. If you don't want this important matter to be interrupted, we better eat." Kaoru added, agreeing to his brother.

"Very well then."

In a blink of an eye, the others are already seated at the dining table with the spoon and fork on their hands, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi at the living room.

"Hurry up Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted. "We're waiting for you!"

Haruhi smiled and gestured with her head to go. "I'll be in my room, drinking." She said softly and started to walk away. Kyouya trailed behind her. When they reached the dining table, they could see the craving in their eyes; if possible, their mouth could be watering literally.

"I'll be in my room." With that, she left and headed to her bedroom.

As soon as Kyouya sat on the chair, the others instantly dug on the food like it was some magic food that would disappear any second if they didn't touch it for the next 30 minutes. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they haven't eaten any decent food for weeks. Mori was slowly putting food onto Hunny's plate, while the loli-shota happily munches on his food. It would seem that Mori will be the last person to finish, seeing that the loli-shota's plate always looked clean; it just means that Hunny's as hungry as the idiotic trio. Kyouya was slowly filling his stomach. In a matter of less than 20 minutes, every plate on the table was clean; it wasn't spotless but one could say that these guys were absolutely feeling very hungry.

Hikaru rubbed his stomach with contentment. "I'm stuffed!" His younger brother, Kaoru, burped loudly. "Oops. Sorry." He gave a sheepish grin at the group.

"You shameful twin! And you call yourself a host?" Tamaki scolded the younger brother while patting his mouth softly with a napkin.

"As if we have customers Tono." Kaoru retorted. "Save that for your princesses in the Host Club."

As Hikaru heard Kaoru say the word 'princesses', a light bulb appeared on his head; a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. "Oh my. Tono, you have lots of princesses there, right dear brother?" He looked at Kaoru. He could see the mischievous glint in his eyes, Kaoru easily caught up with his brother; another teasing time for Tamaki.

"Why yes Hikaru. He sure has a lot." Kaoru patted his chin with his index finger while wearing an evil grin on his face.

They were starting the 'brotherly love act' in front of the group. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheek; they were staring into each other's eyes affectionately. "In this little world of ours Kaoru, there's only one princess in our life."

"Yes Hikaru. Just one." A smirk started to appear on his face. "Unlike other people, …" He glanced at Tamaki then looked back at Hikaru. "… freely giving away their love."

"And our princess …" Hikaru looked at Tamaki whose eyes were becoming wide every second.

"… is none other than, …" Kaoru continued.

"Ha-ru-hi." They chorused, intentionally making themselves clear.

3..

2..

1..

"WHAT!" Tamaki suddenly turned into stone, slowly disintegrating. Hunny tried to catch Tamaki's pieces before they get blown away by something, Mori also joined his small cousin.

The twins were now on the floor laughing their heads off. They had expected for Tamaki to chase them around or yell at them, but this result was a lot better than they had expected. They could watch this whole scene over and over again and they'd still laugh about it. Their laughter still didn't die out even when Haruhi was staring at them; it was because they hadn't noticed her yet.

Haruhi looked at the scene in front her incredulously. When she heard the twins laughing, she knew what they were up to. But when she hadn't heard Tamaki screaming, it seemed very unlikely to her. So, she decided to check what was going on. She looked on the right side of the room, Hunny and Mori were trying to assemble some sort of a broken stone that remotely looked a lot like Tamaki. On the other side of the room, she could see the twins rolling on the floor laughing. On the table was Kyouya who was still sitting and rubbing his temples.

"What is happening here?" Haruhi finally questioned.

"They're accusing Tamaki of being a _womanizer._" Kyouya summarized the entire scenario. If he let the twins do the explaining, it probably would've been long.

Tamaki's ears perked up when he heard his name and the word 'womanizer' in one sentence. He knew that Haruhi hearing that wouldn't do any good to him at all. "HARUHI!" He shouted, running towards Haruhi. "Don't listen to your mother! He's clearly abusing his motherly rights!" Tamaki whined like a little child, pointing an accusing finger to someone who was clearly at fault.

Haruhi was starting to feel irritated again. _Really, this guy._ "Yeah yeah. He's abusing senpai. I get it. Now will you please stop yelling at me?" Haruhi said, fighting the urge to smack him in the face.

Tamaki instantly beamed and pulled Haruhi into another bone-crushing hug. "My daughter believes in me!"

"Oi Tono! Let Haruhi go!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru was restraining his brother to punch their stupid King in the face.

"SENPAI!" Haruhi screamed. In an instant, Tamaki let go of her and went to his corner of gloom, mumbling something about 'the rebellion of teenagers'.

Haruhi sighed heavily and looked at Kyouya. "Will you please tell them to listen to me?"

Kyouya nodded. He stood up and coughed. The entire room became silent. Kyouya looked at Haruhi and smiled. "You may proceed."

She smiled in return. "I have a plan."

"What? Is there something wrong Haru-chan?" Hunny asked who was now again sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Why don't we all sit on the table?"

Haruhi sat at the head of the table while the others were on either side of her. "Let me ask you guys one thing; do you know what shape shifters are?"

Kaoru raised his hand. "I do. That's the ability of a person to change their physical form at will."

Hikaru looked at his brother in shock. "Since when did you know that?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Reading fiction books."

Hikaru just stared at him for awhile then looked back at Haruhi. "What's that got to do with this anyway?"

"Shape shifters really do exist in our kind."

"They do?" Kaoru slammed his palms on the table, making the others jump in fright. But Kaoru seemed oblivious to that.

"Yes. They do. I don't have the ability to do that though." Haruhi shrugged. "But anyway, here's the point; we need to make some sort of password that only the seven of us should know, no one else. Not even your parents or my parents should know about it. The reason? Shape shifters. We might not even know, that Saguchi Mika might even be a shape shifter."

"A good proposition Haruhi. What do you suggest then?" Kyouya asked, seemingly interested.

"A long one. A _very _long one."

Hunny looked a bit worried, thinking that he might not be able to memorize the password. "Do you think I could memorize the password Takashi?"

Mori ruffled the hair of his cousin. "You can Mitsukuni."

"Kyouya."

"Yes Haruhi?"

"I'll leave that assignment to you. Create a very complicated password. The password must be some kind of speech. Try putting in some complicated words."

Kyouya smirked; he's very confident that he could do this. "As you wish Haruhi."

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru cringed in fear because they saw Kyouya smirk. They knew that this is not going to be good at all.

XxX

**Fin! :D**


	19. ANOTHER MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT! D:

**Dear EVERYONE,**

**I hope that you could forgive me for my sudden disappearance and left one of my stories unfinished. I know that it has been a year since I last updated but I hope that you'd understand that I'm a college student and I've been working very hard these past few months. Today's summer vacation and I decided to finish one of my favorite stories, The V-Secret. I'll make it up to everyone by making the next chaper, a rather long one. I am really sorry guys. I just wanted to finish my first year of college with a wonderful news to my parents :] After this, I'll start typing the next chapter.**

**WithLove,  
My new pen name, screamLove ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go guys! The next chapter! :D **

**I would like to give credit to this very awesome Fanfic writer, ****WikketKrikket****. I totally forgot the password that Kyouya was supposed to make. I left my notebook full of stories in my hometown! . When I read his fanfic 'Wordplay', I had to use one of the dialogues because I really couldn't come up with any complicated password. THANK YOU! :]**

XxX

_Flashback:_

"Kyouya."

"Yes Haruhi?"

"I'll leave that assignment to you. Create a very complicated password. The password must be some kind of speech. Try putting in some complicated words."

Kyouya smirked; he's very confident that he could do this. "As you wish Haruhi."

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru cringed in fear because they saw Kyouya smirk. They knew that this is not going to be good at all.

XxX

_In Kyouya's Room:_

Kyouya was facing his pineapple laptop, typing away. His eyes were very focused on the screen that he hadn't heard knocks on his door.

"Maybe Kyo-chan's asleep?" Hunny stared at the door, like he was trying to see right through it.

Tamaki disagreed. "He's in there. Maybe he can't hear our knocking. Maybe we should knock a little bit harder." He suggested.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes glinted; they were up to something evil. "Ne, Kaoru, why don't we do the _knocking_?"

Kaoru giggled like an 8-year-old and looked at his brother with mischief in his eyes. "Why of course dear brother. Since Tono here suggested to knock a bit harder, -" Both of them were already standing in front of the door with their hands curled into fists. "—we should try again!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then everything went silent. Their 'knocks' resounded in the entire hallway. When it ended, they could hear something ringing in their ears. The twins high-fived while a horrified Tamaki stared at them.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING YOU DEVILISH TWINS!" Tamaki roared. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Tamaki was starting to sweat all over, scared that the 'Shadow King' would harm each and every one of them.

The twins looked at each other then to Tamaki. They gave Tamaki a shrug.

Hikaru pointed a finger at Tamaki, but before he could blurt out his sentence, he saw Tamaki melt like an ice cream. "Oi Tono, stop melting. You're not a vam -"

"I was inside my room, having a peaceful time with my laptop, trying to formulate the password that Haruhi asked me to do. But then, somebody was _graciously_ knocking on my door, clearly seeking for my attention. May I ask, who was knocking on my door?" The Shadow King had appeared. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were all starting to have cold feet, while Hunny and Mori were simply looking at a smiling Kyouya.

Tamaki was the first to break his cage of ice and pointed an accusing finger to the twins. "Those red-headed devil twins did it! They banged on your door!"

Kyouya slowly turned his head to the direction of the twins who were now as white as a thin sheet of paper. Kyouya was still smiling, but it wasn't a smile _smile._ It was the smile of the Shadow King from within. "What were you thinking?" Kyouya was trying his best to keep himself composed. He doesn't want to create any scene that might bother Haruhi who's now resting upstairs.

The twins were sweating so hard that they may pass as guys who walked on the street while raining. Kaoru started talking, but he was stuttering. "Se-se-senpa-pa-pai, hehe. You see –" He got cut off when his brother, Hikaru, pointed at Tamaki. "He suggested we knock a bit harder so that you could hear us!" He defended. Kaoru bobbed his head up and down. Completely agreeing with his brother.

_There's obviously no point in getting angry Kyouya. You know how they are. _He heard Haruhi in his thoughts. _Just let them through._

Kyouya really wanted to skin them alive but with Haruhi's voice inside his head, telling him to let them through made him change his mind in an instant. He sighed. "Just ... get in. I'm working." He then left the group with their eyes wide open and minds full of question marks.

Hunny started hopping inside Kyouya's room. "Maybe Kyo-chan's tired too, ne, Takashi?".

"Ahh." The senior just followed the loli-shota.

"That ... was something." Hikaru stated.

"I know." Kaoru replied. They both looked at each other again then started walking. Both of them were talking about Kyouya's drink being poisoned by some staff in the hotel. But before they could get inside, they looked behind them and saw a confused Tamaki. Hikaru walked back and stopped in front of their King. He snapped his fingers, and finally, Tamaki was back, from whatever land he has been.

"Were you controlled by Haruhi? Or ..." Hikaru placed an arm around Tamaki's shoulders.

"... did your brain just malfunction?" Kaoru did the same and they literally dragged their King inside Kyouya's room. Tamaki was still speechless.

Hunny and Mori was on Kyouya's bed, Mori being situated at the edge. Tamaki and Hikaru took the small couch that was at the foot of the bed, and Kaoru sat on the floor.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Kyouya was back at his place, typing in his laptop, not looking at the members.

"We just wanted to know what you were up to." Kaoru stood up and took the chair opposite to Kyouya's. "Have you created the password already?"

"Thanks to you guys, -" He turned his laptop so that the screen would face Kaoru. "—it's done."

Kaoru read the statement. His eyebrows rose up in total bewilderment. "Now _this_ is something. I don't even understand what it means."

"Read it to us Kao-chan!" The loli-shota requested, eager to hear the password. "I can do this, ne Takashi?" Looking at his taller friend.

Mori just patted his head. "You can Mitsukuni."

Kaoru coughed then started reading their 'password'. "I can hardly be held responsible for what my peers ascertain or, should I say, make assumptions of when I'm talking- despite the conversation not always flowing in a strictly linear fashion, I'm _hardly_ speaking vertically; that is to say that coherency does not always double as fluency, yet, that is _not_ to say that on occasion, it is not unknown, within certain circumstances, with certain given factors and intellect, that what I say is precisely and obviously exactly what I meant to say." Kaoru breathed in a lot of air then exhaled heavily. "That was long." He looked behind him and saw three stupefied faces. Mori's face said nothing. Then, he saw Tamaki falling off the couch.

The loli-shota started wailing. "Waaaaaahhh! Takashi! I can't do this! I can't! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mori picked up Hunny and placed him on his lap. He was comforting the little guy by rubbing his back. Hikaru's brain gears were stuck. He didn't understand a single word what his brother just said. Tamaki, well, was still on the floor with his eyes wide open, not moving. Kaoru was also a little worried. He looked back at Kyouya whose face held no emotions too. "Kyouya, couldn't you make, uhh, the password, a little bit simple?"

"I'm sorry everyone. But this is the best that I could give out of all the passwords I made earlier." He fixed his glasses and returned to his laptop. He deleted everything. He fished his phone from his pocket and started typing there. "I'll send the password to you guys. Every one of you must have memorized this by tomorrow."

Finally, Hikaru's brain started working again. "Wait wait wait. That password was so ... _complex._ What did it mean anyway?"

Kyouya smirked. They noticed this, except for Tamaki. They started to feel chills running up and down their spine. "Tamaki is an idiot."

3 ..

2 ..

1 ..

The twins were now rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs, banging their fist on the ground. Even though Tamaki wasn't moving, his senses were still on. When he heard 'idiot' and 'Tamaki' in one sentence, he immediately stood up with a shocked expression. "Mother is being mean! HARUHIIII!" Then, he looked at the twins who were still on the floor, face down. "Stop laughing! This is not a laughing matter!" He crossed his hands and humphed. Then, he looked at Kyouya with water in his violet eyes. "Mother, how could you do this to me?"

Kyouya didn't bother listening to Tamaki's whining. Instead, his mind was flying elsewhere.

XxX

_Flashback: In Haruhi's suite 15mins. Ago_

Haruhi stood up from her seat and yawned. "So, if everything's clear to you, go back to your rooms. I need another nap time."

The twins pouted and took Haruhi's both sides and hugged her. "Ne, Haruhiiii, ..." Hikaru cooed.

"We want to plaaaayy." They were rubbing their cheeks against Haruhi's cheeks. Kyouya was feeling enraged at this point. _This is too much. TOO MUCH._

Haruhi pushed the twins away and started walking back to her bedroom. "I suggest you guys help Kyouya in making the password." With that, she entered her room and shut the door. Clearly giving the message; no interrupting.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You twins should be ashamed of yourselves!" Tamaki was standing like a father in front of the twins while the red heads, with their heads down, like two kids listening to their parents scolding them, were just ... there. Ready to listen to the 'fatherly scolding'. "You know how my darling daughter has been working so hard! Don't include her in your idiotic plays!"

"We're sorry." The twins said in unison.

Tamaki fixed himself and dragged the twins. "Let us all go down now and fix ourselves, then we shall help Mother with her assignment."

Kyouya stood up from his seat and started cleaning the table. "You guys go ahead. I'll just fix the table."

The idiotic trio looked back and they were in awe with what they saw.

"The infamous Shadow King ..." Hikaru said with his eyes like donuts.

"... this is _unbelievable._" Kaoru too wasn't believing what he's seeing.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled with flowers in the background. "Mother is so nice! I am so proud of you!" He ran back to the table and wanted to give Kyouya a hug, but then, Mori stopped him in his tracks, carried Tamaki, placing him on his left shoulder, then started walking. "Mori-senpai! Put me down! I need to give Mother a hug!"

Hunny was holding Mori's right hand. "I'm sorry Tama-chan but I bet Haru-chan's sleeping right now. We don't want to disturb her."

"Ahh." Was all Mori could say.

Tamaki waved at Kyouya with a hanky in his hand. "I'll see you later Mother!"

With that, the group left Haruhi's suite, leaving Kyouya fixing the table and putting everything into the sink.

_What has gotten into you Kyouya?_ Kyouya could hear Haruhi giggle in his thoughts, which made the spectacled boy smile.

_You haven't forgot, right Haruhi?_ Kyouya was now smirking inwardly.

_OH! Just ... let me sleep first Kyouya. Be back here at 3PM._

_Alright then. I'll be in my room, making the password. _Kyouya was now washing his hands. He finished cleaning the table.

_Thank you for that. I don't have to stand up and call room service._

_Anything for you, Haruhi. _He started walking towards the elevator. When he reached the door, he took one last look at Haruhi's room, then entered the elevator.

XxX

Now here he was, all done with his assignment. He looked what was in front of him and saw the host club members reading the password silently. _I hope they could get this by tomorrow._

"To be honest, I am scared."

They all looked at their cute little senior, Hunny. "What's wrong senpai?" Tamaki asked. Everyone was looking at him with confusion in their eyes. Although Kyouya somehow knew what's going on inside the loli-shota's brain.

Hunny was playing with Bun Bun's long ears. He was just looking at his pink stuffed toy. "You do realize that we're against something we can't possibly win. If it weren't for Haru-chan beside us, we wouldn't exactly know what to do." His face and voice implied complete seriousness. And it really was true.

"I wonder what our lives would be if we haven't met Haruhi at that corridor .." Hikaru's eyes drifted, staring into nothing.

"... if she wasn't able to tell us apart." Kaoru was just looking at his cellphone. Turning it using his thumb and middle finger.

"If we didn't know that vampires really did exist." Tamaki was leaning against the window just beside Kyouya's bed, looking what was outside.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Eerie silence passed over them, but none of them ever spoke. Until another light bulb lit inside Hunny's head. Hunny looked at Kyouya who was also in deep contemplation. "Kyo-chan?"

Onyx eyes met brown eyes. "Yes senpai?"

"I was thinking, do we have to ask a question before one of us says the password?"

The twins were out of their stupor and looked at Tamaki. Hikaru stood in front of their senior with one finger pointing at the ceiling, just like a teacher. "That's a very simple question senpai."

Kaoru mirrored his elder brother's action. "Yes. A very simple one."

They started walking soldiers, Kaoru going to the right, Hikaru going to the left, crossing each other's paths, then turn around and start walking again.

"If the approximate translation of that complex sentence is ..." Second turn.

"... Tamaki is an idiot," Another turn. The loli-shota was starting to become dizzy following the twins, trying to see who's talking.

"... then the question would be," Both twins stopped and just stood in front of their senpai.

"... how do you describe the King of the Host Club!" They said in perfect synchornization.

They heard someone laugh. When they looked back, it was their idiotic King. After five seconds of laughing, Tamaki finally stood up straight, with a face full of triumph and ... glitters surrounding him. He slowly raised his hand and pointed a finger at the twins. "You know everybody wouldn't say that!" Tamaki was now starting his plays, idiotic plays. His body was already starting to wiggle slowly.

_He's in lala-Land._ Everybody thought. So with that, everybody didn't bother listening to Tamaki. Although they did notice that he was floating.

Kyouya just coughed and proceeded to answer Hunny's question. "The twins' answer is okay ..." The twins gave themselves a thumbs up. "... just a simple question but with a rather complicated answer." Kyouya could still see at the corner of his eye that his best friend was still in wonderland. He decided to glare at his best friend, knowing that he could feel the irritation emanating from him.

Tamaki was blabbering about how the princesses in his life talked a lot about him, and none of them ever said the word idiot. But his flower and glitter back drop suddenly vanished and was replaced by a dark cloud looming over him. He could sense a dark aura trying to reach him. When he looked back, he saw the Shadow King staring straight into his violet orbs. _He's trying to torture me mentally!_ Tamaki sat back at the couch, and gulped. "I'm listening." He squeaked.

"We'll be meeting at Haruhi's living room tomorrow afternoon then all of us would have to recite the password, one by one." He shut his laptop carefully and looked at every one of them. "Remember: this doesn't only last a day. It ends when everything's finally over. Be cautious of your distance. Be vigilant of what you say in front of other people. And never give away anything." Kyouya fixed his glasses. "Only Haruhi is able to know which is which. If you find someone suspicious, try not to be involved with them. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded. Kyouya stood up from his seat. Everyone followed this gesture, ready to leave the room. "And one more thing .." They looked at Kyouya once more. "... even when we're back in Japan, all of you guys would have to let us know where you're going. I'll be hiring our best private police to follow you."

Tamaki raised his hand. Kyouya acknowledged the blond. "But Kyouya, we said it before, whatever is the point of your private police if they couldn't sense anything at all?"

Mori nodded, agreeing to Tamaki's statement.

Kyouya sighed, feeling a bit tired. "Haruhi's family is a powerful family. She said it to me before that whenever they visit the government's house, she's treated like a diamond. If we could persuade her to ask help from the government ..."

"... she could ask to hire their own private police." Tamaki finished his best friend's statement.

"Ooooh. As expected from the King." The twins clapped with their mouths formed like an 'O'.

"And, Haruhi could tell them to cooperate with our police." Kyouya continued.

"Haru-chan get's her private police too?" Hunny was now on Mori's shoulder.

"Of course senpai. She _is _the real target, not us."

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru called out. "What if Mika knew all along that we're involved?"

_That is why Kyouya told all of you to be very alert at all times. We can't risk anything here. You guys know how dangerous it is._ Haruhi spoke to everyone's thoughts. They were all surprised.

_And I wasn't listening to your entire conversation. I was just scanning for some suspicious activities outside your rooms. When I heard Tamaki say the word 'police', I decided to just barge in to Tamaki's thoughts, wondering what he might do this time._

"Ooooh." They said, with the exception of Kyouya and Mori.

_Another thing; we're going back to Japan tomorrow evening. You guys be ready before 8PM._

"Yessiree!" The twins, Tamaki and Hunny shouted while the other two simply nodded.

XxX

_Outside Kyouya's room:_

_They're having a party inside? How lovely._ A woman with barbie hair, blue eyes and pink lips was strolling along the 29th floor. _That 'child' must've put a spell on these guys, I can't get inside their minds._ She was now on her way to the elevator, but before she could step inside. She heard a door open. She looked behind her and saw two of her students and their seniors. _Which one should I take?_ She could see that they're all going back to their respective rooms. A blonde and a dark-haired man entered one room, so as the twins. But the blonde boy with violet eyes was alone in his room. _Jackpot._ The woman proceeded to enter the elevator and pressed the G button.

XxX

_Back in Kyouya's room:_

_I'll just rest for awhile._ Kyouya let himself fall on the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress. Right now, he couldn't exactly explain what he's thinking right now. He's got a lot of things in his head – Saguchi Mika, vampires, his surroundings, his friends, ... HARUHI. He'd been stressed before, but it was about work. Not something that could endanger everyone's lives.

_Why don't you rest here Kyouya?_ He instantly shot up when he heard Haruhi's voice. A smile was starting to creep out onto his face. _Now now Kyouya, no smiling. I can't see that._

_But how do you know I was about to smile?_

_Kyouya, your brain._

He couldn't believe this. He was now grinning from ear to ear. He stood up, fixed his clothes then walked out of his room.

XxX

_In Haruhi's suite:_

Haruhi was just changing channels, looking for something that might catch her interest. She could hear the footsteps of the future businessman. "Just sit anywhere you like." Haruhi was sitting like a true japanese lady on the couch; she was sitting on her legs. (Okay, I'm sorry for that. I don't know how to describe it xD)

Kyouya took Haruhi's left side. He looked at her and could see that she's still tired from everything. "You've been tired a lot these past few days Haruhi. What's going on?"

Haruhi shrugged, remote still in her hands, changing channels, not even bothering to look what's airing. "When it's about Daddy's work, I am this tired. I'm just not used yet." Haruhi was able to bring out a small smile.

"Haruhi." Kyouya called out.

Haruhi turned her head to look at Kyouya. "What is it?"

"You're not planning to watch anything, are you?"

This time, Haruhi laughed heartilly. Kyouya was enjoying this. But was wondering what she laughed about. "What's wrong this time Haruhi?" He scooted closer to her, placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her head to his shoulder.

Haruhi was enjoying his warmth. She even cuddled closer so that his warmth would swim to her entire body; she liked it. "Nothing Kyouya. I just felt like laughing."

His hands were smoothing her brown locks. "Well, it's good to see you laughing again."

Haruhi sighed, feeling contented. "It's just that, you know, things have been very _tangled_ lately."

"Tangled, eh?" Kyouya smirked at this. Somehow, he knows what Haruhi means.

Haruhi sat up straight with her eyebrows furrowed. Kyouya found this side of Haruhi, cute. "I'm not currently reading your mind, but I'm pretty sure what's in it. And it's not only about us."

Kyouya chuckled at this. "I know Haruhi, I know."

Haruhi settled back onto Kyouya's shoulders. "I never wanted this." Her voice was low, but Kyouya could still hear it.

"Being a vampire?" Kyouya's hands were now massaging Haruhi's right shoulder, trying to make her feel relaxed.

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

Haruhi sighed again. "I don't want any of you guys to be involved in something dangerous such as this. You're not even supposed to be here!" Haruhi sat up straight again and looked directly into Kyouya's eyes. He could see the frustration through her brown orbs. "I mean, we could be friends, yes. But you guys helping me out? It's totally out of the question!"

Kyouya held both Haruhi's hands, soothing them with his thumbs, trying to relax her. It was completely obvious that she's stressed out. "Haruhi, we're here. Don't even try questioning that. We're here because we want to. We are all willing. Do you understand that?"

Haruhi nodded her head vigorously and was gonna try to say something but Kyouya placed his index finger on her lips, trying to stop her from talking. "You are something special to us. Not because of your race, but because of who you are." He removed his finger from her lips, expecting something to come out, but none. So he continued. "You are the very first person to be able to differentiate the twins. Not even I could do that. Hunny treats you as his little sister; he even shares his cakes with you. He doesn't do that all the time. Mori knows you're a great person, that's why he's there to protect you. Then here's Tamaki who sees you as his daughter, which just means he likes you." He could see tears starting to fall from the rims of her eyes. But before they could fall, he wiped them away. "And here I am, because I am someone very different when I'm with you. Not the manipulative Ootori –"

He was cut off when Haruhi placed a finger on his lips, a small smile on her face. "You _are_ the manipulative Ootori Kyouya. You _are_ the Shadow King. I just know that there's a deeper Kyouya inside you. One that's caring and loving. Like this." She removed her fingers and gave Kyouya a wide grin. He knows that she was trying to be stupid but still, she looked beautiful.

Kyouya chuckled. "I don't know if I should feel insulted or happy. But thank you Haruhi." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss; a kiss so gentle that made Haruhi feel dizzy. He was trying to control himself. Trying to give him that thought that this girl in front of him is fragile despite her super inhumane strength. As soon as the kiss ended, both of them were very comfortable holding each other.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi called out softly.

"Hmm?" He was again smoothing Haruhi's brown tresses. He liked the smoothness of it.

"What were you guys talking inside your room?"

A light bulb lit inside Kyouya's head. "Have you read the password already?"

"Oh my. I left my phone inside my room." Haruhi started to stand up but was being gently pushed down by Kyouya. "I'll get it. Where is it?"

"Bedside table."

Kyouya nodded and stood up from the couch. He went inside the master's bedroom and instantly saw Haruhi's phone. He picked it up and went back to the living room. Haruhi was looking at a news channel. He extended his arm and gave her the phone. "Here."

"Thanks." Haruhi flipped it open and saw one unread message. "This must be yours." She read it. At the corner of Kyouya's eyes, he could Haruhi's eyes squinting a bit and her eyebrows were furrowed. After a couple of second, she looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Whatever gave you the idea of making Tamaki as the subject of our password?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Because it's true."

"Oh c'mon Kyouya. What did Tamaki say? I know he's an idiot but, he _is_ really nice."

Kyouya somehow felt a pang of jealousy but just ignored. He knows that she's just concerned of what his best friend might feel. "He's blabbering about how his princesses had never mentioned about him being stupid."

Haruhi smiled. "Well, that's the Tamaki that we know." Haruhi fixed herself at the couch again, slightly moving her legs to feel comfortable. "What did the others say?"

Kyouya fixed his eyeglasses before proceeding. "Well, Hunny cried, Tamaki fell off the chair, and the twins' brain gears stopped working for awhile. Then Hunny asked about what question do we ask."

"Oh! Good thing you mentioned about that. So what?"

"How do you describe the King of the Host Club."

Haruhi blinked, twice. Thrice. "That's easy. You think they could get it by tomorrow? We're leaving tomorrow evening y'know."

Kyouya smiled. "They can. Tamaki's ranked 2nd in our class, the twins, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai are honor students with good ranking. They won't have any problem with it."

"Tell me what you guys were discussing about earlier, aside from that."

So, Kyouya told her everything.

XxX

_Kitchen: Inside a fancy restaurant_

"So? Did you get anything?" A woman who looks like a barbie doll was talking to a handsome waiter.

"No. I get the feeling her friends are aware. They're probably doing some precautions." He was eating an apple. "Then there was this bastard of a guy who just ordered me around."

"Oh?" The barbie woman looked curious. "What does he look like?"

The waiter shrugged. "Boy with oval spectacles. Black hair. I can say that he's good-looking. But not as good-looking as me."

"Hmm ..." The barbie woman was contemplating. "I haven't seen that guy."

The waiter threw the seeds on a nearby trash can. "What guy?"

The barbie woman just started walking towards the exit door. "Nothing. I've got some business to do."

"What're you gonna do?"

But his question went unanswered.

XxX

_Back in Haruhi's suite:_

The couple were still on the couch, now watching the news channel. Haruhi took her phone and looked at the time. "It's 5:30PM Kyouya. We should call the others. Get you guys to eat dinner."

Kyouya stood up and stretched his whole body. "That would be nice. I'll call them."

Haruhi stood up from the couch and went straight to her room. "Tell them to just go directly to the hotel restaurant and order."

"How about you?" Kyouya walked to Haruhi and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She gave him a smile in return. "I'll just order when I'm there."

"Okay. You take care Haruhi."

Kyouya left her room and Haruhi proceeded to change clothes. While in the elevator, he started calling the group.

XxX

_In the hotel restaurant:_

As usual, Haruhi arrived late. But to them, it was worth the wait. Haruhi was wearing another dress that made her look like a doll because of them laces that surrounded the knee-length dress. "Hello everyone."

Tamaki jumped from his seat, took Haruhi into one of his bear hugs, and twirled her around. "My sweet little daughter!" He put Haruhi back to the ground. He was going to say another thing but before he could do that, someone pushed him really hard, sending the blonde King flying.

"Haruhii~!" The twins said in a sing-sang tone. They wrapped their arms around her and walked her to their table.

"You know guys, that was really unnecessary." Haruhi said while taking her seat.

Hunny jumped from Mori's lap to hers. "Hello Haru-chan! Are you feeling okay?" He was still holding his Bun Bun.

Haruhi ruffled Hunny's hair. "Yes senpai. I'm feeling okay. Got a lot of rest today."

Then from out of nowhere, Tamaki suddenly appeared again while holding Haruhi's left hand. "Ahh, that's good to know. My daughter needs to stay healthy." Haruhi saw Tamaki's genuine smile despite his playful antics, and this made Haruhi feel happy.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi gave Tamaki a smile. But she didn't know that it wasn't only Tamaki who was watching this, even Kyouya, Hunny, the twins, and Mori saw this.

_She's an angel._ Everyone thought.

"Haru-chan, you should smile more often. I feel happy when Haru-chan's happy!" With that, Haruhi hugged her little senior.

"I will senpai, for you."

Tamaki and the twins were crying a river. _We should've done that!_

Even though Haruhi's smiling right now, she could sense something different inside the room. So, she decided to pass the message to everyone.

_No one should make any eye contact._

The group suddenly felt alarmed, but tried to stay in their seats like nothing's wrong.

_What's wrong Haruhi?_ Everyone could hear Kyouya.

_I don't know. I'm not sure but I can sense something. Remember what I said hours ago, okay?_

They could see the waiter coming with their orders. They were all chattering like nothing has happened. But what really happened is, Haruhi put them all in a trance, making sure that none of them turn their heads and look into somebody's eyes. She knows that they could do that. It's just that, she's really really worried. When the waiter was putting down their orders, Haruhi was trying to invade inside his thoughts. But couldn't get through. _This is strange._

The waiter got closer to Haruhi and leaned down a bit. Haruhi fished out her phone and pretended to text. "I just need a bottle of fine wine."

"Is that all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes."

With that, the waiter left, and released everybody in the trance.

Tamaki and Hikaru shook their heads. "I thought you had to look into someone's eyes before you could do that." Kyouya commented.

"Well, I was inside your brains earlier so, I got a hold of it."

"You're scaring us Haruhi." Hikaru took the spoon and fork and started to dig in.

Haruhi smiled. "I'm sorry."

Dinner was peaceful. With Tamaki and the twins starting another spaghetti fight, Mori feeding the little blonde boy, Kyouya slowly feeding himself, and Haruhi slowly sipping her fresh wine.

As soon as they were finished, they left the restaurant, still having a lively chatter but cautious not to look at someone in the eye. When they finally reached Haruhi's suite, everyone sighed heavily. Even Mori and Kyouya.

Tamaki was the first to break the ice. "What was happening inside that restaurant dear daughter?"

Haruhi shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. She doesn't know but when the guys saw this, one word was on their minds: SEXY.

"I don't know. Something felt weird inside that restaurant. I can't point it out."

"Well, ..." Kyouya sighed. "... as long as everybody here still feels _sane._"

"Completely in control of my mind." Hikaru saluted. Kaoru mirrored this action. "I, too, is completely in control of my mind."

Hunny raised his hand, while jumping. "Completely sane! Even Takashi too! Ne, Takashi?" Mori simply nodded.

"My ever-creative mind is still working perfectly!" Tamaki shouted, with glitters as his back drop.

"He's sane alright." Haruhi commented with a small chuckle.

Roll call's finished, they all settled inside Haruhi's spacious living room. The twins were still bothering Tamaki, who's now in one of the corners, scribbling circles on the ground and growing mushrooms. Hunny ordered four whole cakes. Haruhi and Kyouya were just watching TV.

_After two hours:_

Kyouya looked at his wrist watch. "Guys, it's 9PM. We should all go back to our rooms."

"Awwww!" Everyone exclaimed, except for Mori of course.

"But we wanna stay!" The twins whined, mouths pouting.

Tamaki was finally done with his moment of despairing and was now pointing at the twins. "Haruhi dear here needs her rest! She's been working hard today since she had a meeting this morning. So everyone, MOVE OUT!"

The twins walked sluggishly, with their backs hunched. Hunny gave Haruhi a hug. "Sleep well Haru-chan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Hunny jumped off then got onto Mori's shoulders. Mori simply gave Haruhi a pat on her head. Tamaki gave his daughter another huge hug, and this time, Haruhi returned it. Tamaki became beet red but happy nonetheless. "Good night Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki was walking wobbily, feeling light-headed.

The twins saw this and followed suit. They, too, were also given a hug. Hikaru felt his temperature rising up, and his twin saw this. Kaoru saved Hikaru by putting an arm around him, letting Haruhi see Hikaru's back. "Good night Haruhi!" Kaoru waved, but Hikaru didn't. Slowly, they were all moving to the elevator. They didn't even notice a small scene that was happening behind them. Kyouya was the last one to get inside the elevator.

Haruhi sighed heavily. She proceeded in getting inside her room but she noticed that none of her feet won't move. "What the ...?"

She noticed that only her upper body is moving. _What the fart is going on here? This can't be good._ Haruhi tried to concentrate, concentrating some of her powers on her legs. The result was supposed to let her levitate, but no. Everytime she'd try, her head would pound.

"My dear darling ..." She heard a voice, so awfully evil, with a hint of sweetness in it, but still evil.

"Can you not be some actress and just show yourself?" Haruhi said with a hint of irritation in her voice, but she is feeling scared.

In a matter of seconds, Haruhi could see a blurry figure in front of her, then slowly, it revealed a woman with blonde hair, clear blue eyes, rosy lips, fair skin, and a rather shapely body. "Aren't you a feisty little child?" She started walking slowly towards Haruhi. Haruhi could hear the tik-tak of her red stilettos. Just when she was about an arm-length away from her, she stopped in her tracks and smirked. "Did _you_ think, you could outsmart someone like _me_?"

"You must be Saguchi Mika." Haruhi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mika snapped her hands, then, she became a little tornado. After 3 seconds, she finally revealed herself. Still, the same blonde hair but with brown orbs and a curvy body. "Touche sweetheart."

Mika started walking around Haruhi. "What do you want?" Haruhi asked, trailing Mika with her eyes.

Mika snapped her finger, then fire appeared. "It's rather simple ..."

XxX

**Okay okay okay. I need reviews! I have a feeling ... this chapter was starting to jump out of its original storyline. Though I really did try my best to keep it. Was it long enough? If not, tell me. I'll make 20 pages next chapter! :D**


End file.
